Heir to McDowell
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: A chibi blonde vampire has too much time on her hands, so she tries traveling to a parallel world. Landing in a world filled with Ninja's, she finds one interesting egg to train and become her heir. Femnaru, Darknaru, yuri, harem.
1. Where It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima; please support the official release.**

**Beta'd by Snipa**

**0**

Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell was bored.

The Dark Evangel, Maga Nosferatu, The Queen of The Night, The Doll Master, The Lord of Darkness, The Apostle of Destruction, The Tidings of Evil, Puppet Master, Dreaded Vampire, The High Daylight Walker, The Girl Queen of Darkness, The Visitation of Woe, The Disciple of Dark tones…Kitty, was bored out of her mind.

It had been 200 years since the passing of her apprentice, 200 years of boredom.

She decided to try something new.

The ability to travel to other dimensions.

It was a great idea, though it took about 100 years to finally get where she did, she found out that she wasn't the first vampire to accomplish it, stupid old man and his jewels.

She had traveled to a new world.

She found this new world to be interesting.

A world full of ninja's, NINJA'S! Kaede would have had a field day in this world.

She walked around the woods, and then felt a huge level of demonic energy. She quickly went to investigate the feeling and saw a little girl sitting in the woods, drawing on the ground with a stick.

She was a pretty little thing, the same golden blonde hair as herself, flowing down her back like hers, the same ocean blue eyes, but they seemed to hold look of both sadness and loneliness, a feelings that she deeply knew, her skin tone was that of a light healthy tan, and the most unique thing about her would be the whisker marks on her cheeks, tripled on each side.

She was wearing a black tee-shirt with a red spiral on the back and white shorts, and she seemed to be barefoot.

She decided to approach the girl and see if she was a Hanyou or something like Setsuna, since she was emitting such strong demonic energy.

Eva put a big smile on her face and stood in front of the girl, "Hello there, little one." She said causally.

The little girls' eyes widened with fear and she crawled back till she hit a tree.

Eva raised an eyebrow, "Usually when one greets another it's polite to return the greeting little one." She said in a light chiding manner.

The younger blonde seemed to be looking at her to see if she was a threat (She had no idea!), and she took a deep breath, "Hello." The little girl said in a low tone.

Evangeline gave her a smile, "See? Was that so hard?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Well, I should introduce myself; I'm Evangeline A.K. McDowell, what's your name?"

"Uzu-Uzumaki Naruko, nee-san." She said timidly and tense as if Eva would attack her.

"Whirlpool and maelstrom, quite a powerful name." Eva responded with an approving nod.

"Th-thank you." Naruko stuttered out.

After looking at the girl, she could tell that she wasn't a Hanyou; it was like a demonic energy was sealed in the child or something.

Who would do something so idiotic?

It reminded her of what had happened to her. This raised a good point, was this girl going through what she had to go through and sadly alone with no means to defend herself.

...It has been a while since she trained someone, and the girl seemed like an interesting egg too and she could use a heir for the McDowell name.

"Well jou-chan, would you like a friend?"

The girls' eyes brightened at those words and gave the older girl a hug.

Evangeline smiled; yes this would be interesting indeed.

**0**

They walked a bit into the forest until Eva found a large opening. The 900 year old immortal pulled out a bottle that had a house in it and threw into the middle of the clearing. Eva grinned at the little girl, "Watch this." She said and by a wave of her hand the bottle cracked opened and a large wooden cottage was now in the clearing.

Naruko had stars in her eyes, "How did you do that? Was it magic?!" she asked excitedly.

Eva smirked at the child, it was so easy to impress them at times, "Yes it was."

"So cool!" the little blonde cheered.

"Yes, now let's go inside. Perhaps have some tea." The chibi vamp said.

"I'd like that." The little girl said in a tiny voice.

Hm, we would have to do something about that timid nature. Eva thought to herself.

As they entered two Chacha maid units walked up to them.

"Is there anything you need Master?" they asked at the same time.

Naruko stepped behind Eva in slight fear and the vamp gave a light chuckle, "Yes, get us some tea for myself and my guest here. Also get her some shoes; walking barefoot isn't really good for a child to do." She ordered

The two Chacha maids bowed, "Right away Master." They said in synchronization.

"Who were they?" Naruko asked

"They are free moving puppets that have a will of their own, but they only answer to me." Eva said in a gloating tone.

"So they're moving dolls?" Naruko asked, summarizing Eva's explanation.

Eva nodded, "Yes that is one way of putting it."

Eva guided the girl to the couch and they sat down. A few moments later one maid unit came with the tea while the other had a pair of black shoes.

"Put them on." Eva said in a kind tone and Naruko did. The child blonde looked up at Eva, "They don't fit." She stated and Eva grinned as she waved her hand and the shoes adjusted to the child's feet, "Wow." Naruko said as she stood up and walked in the now fitting shoes, "These feel great~" she chirped, "Thanks nee-san!" she said with a bow.

'_Well, at least she's polite.' _Eva noted with amusement, "Now, how about you tell me why you were in the woods? It really isn't safe for a child your age; you don't what kind of monsters you could find out here." She said with a chuckle.

Naruko took on a sad look, "I, I was walking around the village and some bullies started picking on me. They started laughing at me, calling me a no good orphan, and, and then they took my shoes, saying that I didn't need them. I called for help, but, but the adults just ignored me or looked in approval." She said as she started to cry, "Then the bullies tried to hit me, but I fought back and broke one of their noses, the adults then looked angry and started chasing me, hic, so I ran into the forest and hid." She finished as she started to cry and hugged her legs and buried her face in them.

Other then the fact that Eva wanted to level this village to the ground, this could work in her favor. The child clearly fears and no doubt hates these people, so all she had to be was her knight shining armor and the child would be faithful to her.

Eva walked over the girl and held her while rubbing her back and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. After the girl had calmed down, Eva handed her some of the tea and it helped to further calm the child down.

"Why don't you stay here with me, I could use a friend since I'm new around here?" Eva asked with a kind look.

Naruko's eyes went wide, "Really?" she whispered as if she didn't believe it.

"Of course, I could even teach you how to defend yourself. I've been told that I'm quite strong." Eva added as she used the bait of power to get the girl.

"No one would pick on me?" she asked with hope in her trembling voice.

'_There it is.'_ Eva thought in glee as she gave a reassuring smile, "They would fear to even anger you."

"I'd like that." Naruko said, "I'd like that a lot." She added as her voice rose in volume.

'_Hook, line, and sinker!'_ Eva thought in triumph, "Would you like your first lesson now?" the vampire asked.

Naruko nodded and Eva grabbed her hand and led her to a room filled with bottles that had buildings inside with different environments in it.

"These bottles are magical, when we go inside them one hour out here is a whole day in there." Eva said and laughed lightly at the child's awed face and walked them onto the magical circle. In a flash of light they were in a paradise that made Naruko's jaw drop from the sheer beauty of it.

"This, this is amazing." Naruko said in awe, it was like something out of a book.

"I know right?" Eva said and led her further in to the main area of the resort where Eva would train her.

"Now, first thing to do is teach you how to fight. You will be my apprentice, and I do not train weaklings. Tell me Uzumaki Naruko, are you a weakling?" Eva said in a commanding tone.

"N-no." Naruko answered

"I can't hear you! I said are you a weakling?!" Eva said louder.

"NO!" Naruko shouted and Eva nodded.

"Good. Now I'm going to teach you about a fighting style I picked up from a funny old man I once met, it's called Aikido." Eva started and showed Naruko the basics of it.

**0 5 months later 0**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage was not having a good day. For the last few months, Uzumaki Naruko, the secret daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, had had a major change in personality. No longer did the child smile and took the cruelty that she was treated with and sneered at everyone who looked at her the wrong way. No longer did she take the abuse of the villagers when they had decided to attack the girl. The boys who usually picked on her were sent to the hospital when she broke their arms and gave one or two a concussion.

The incident at the library was the most recent evidence to this as she just walked in, took some history books, basic textbook for the academy, and books about chakra, and just left without checking them out. The librarian usually kicked the girl out from what he had heard, so when she ignored the old woman and just decided to take them, the librarian decided to attack the girl. Naruko had defended herself and threw the older woman to the ground and broke the old woman's hip. She was still in the hospital and when Naruko was asked to return the books, the girl said no.

He had to personal come to see the girl, which he only did once a month since he had a village to run and had asked the girl kindly for them back, she still said no to his face. Now he took a sterner position with her to get them back and all she had said, "What are you going to do? Tell my parents? Oh wait, I'm a worthless orphan." She said in a mocking tone to him and it had hurt since he knew who her parents were and they would have been upset at her behavior. She had left without ever turning her back when he order her to stay which she just answered while walking that he couldn't tell her what to do since she wasn't one of his ninja's.

He had taken a much more active role to keep track of the girl and had found out that she had left the village to go into the forest. His Anbu had lost track of the girl once she had entered the forest, so he had no idea what she was doing.

Also, the biggest thing, she started to refer herself as Naruko U. McDowell.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples as he tried to find out what was making Naruko act like this.

**0 With Naruko 0**

It had been 5 months since she had started her training with Master Evangeline. She had spent 2 hours in the resort each day of these 5 months, so basically she had been training for about 300 days and the times she wasn't in the resort, she continued to train in the real world.

She had a good understanding of Aikido now, but Eva would teach her more later on as her body grew. It was mainly a fighting style that revolved around using ones opponent's energy against them in throws and joint locks.

Then, Master started to teach her the greatest thing in the world, magic; her Master was teaching her magic! Basically Chakra, the energy of her world, was the same as the energy known as Kanka in her Master's world. With intense training to separate the physical and spiritual or Ki and Mana, from her chakra, she started to use magic. Her activation key, till she thought up her own was _**Practe Bigi Nar**_ and the only two spells she knew so far was _**Cantus Bellax**_, a body enhancing spell, and _**Sagitta Magica Obscuri, **_a long range spell that shoots arrows of darkness. Along with teaching her how to use chakra from the books she took, in these past few months or year~ No one would mess with her!

"Master, I'm home!" Naruko announced as she enter the cottage.

**0 With Evangeline 0**

Eva would say that these past 5 months had been so much fun. While the bouya already had his values and goal all set when she started to train him, Naruko on the other hand was a blank-slate. She had forgotten how much fun it was to corrupt a young mind!

But the best thing that had happen was letting the young girl carrier the McDowell name. Now once Naruko agreed to that Eva had pushed her training of the child even harder as she could not have a weak heir.

She was currently reading one of the history book that Naruko had taken, she was so proud of her doing that, and was learning about the world she was in. Now when she saw that people used Kanka to do techniques, she was greatly surprised to say the least.

After teaching Naruko how to separate it was a bit time consuming, but once she had learned the process, it had gotten easier to do. From what she could understand since Naruko had so much magical energy, just like Konoka did, it also meant that she had a large amount of chakra. Apparently you could walk on walls with chakra and that sound fun to do, so she would walk Naruko through that during one of her next lessons by referring to the book.

Also she had seen the seal on Naruko's navel. From what she read, seals were one of the more difficult arts to master, one of the best at doing Fuinjutsu were those from the Uzumaki clan. Now that was suspicious, if Naruko's last name was Uzumaki, why wasn't she with her family? So Eva had done a little digging at night, shadow travel ruled, and found out that Naruko's clan had been destroyed in one of the past wars of this world. Her mother was Uzumaki Kushina, a pretty redhead that sounded like she acted like Kagurazaka, but no info on daddy dearest. Naruko was technically royalty of this village of hers, yet, she was treated like garbage.

The plot just kept getting thicker and thicker~ she just loved a juicy conspiracy.

She had been adding etiquette lessons during training to make Naruko act like a lady at least and during a later time she would spring the fact she was royalty and have her rip to shreds this village leader of hers for hiding this from her.

Hm, she would have to get her best bottle of blood for that event. Oh and speaking of blood, with whatever demonic entity that was sealing in Naruko gave her blood the best taste ever~ She literally had a mini orgasm at the first sip.

"Master, I'm home!" the voice of Naruko said.

"Oh good, my adorable student is back." She said to herself as she smiled.

Yes, the coming years were expected to be interesting.

**0 8 years later 0**

Naruko was now 12, chronologically 14. She was stood at 5'3 and wore a sleeveless black sailor fuku that had pink trimming around collar and hem, a black tie with a pink cross at the end of it, a black frilly choker, a black skirt with matching stockings that went up to her mid-thigh that had ribbons on the sides, and thin black boots. Her hair was long now and fell to her ankles, she had no baby fat on her once rounded face, and sapphire eyes shined with a wicked glint that scared people away from her, and her nails were painted dark red, like dry blood, best part is they didn't chip thanks to magic~ She had started to grow some curves and had a B-cup chest with a purple bra and panties; also she had a bit of an accent thanks to her Master **(1)**.

Much had happened in these 8 humorous years. Naruko had mastered numerous spells of ice, lightning, and darkness along with a magical ring to act as her wand. According to Eva she had a lot of potential like her first student, but was better off since she started training earlier then he did. She had also learned how to use wires, a sword (the basics at least), and a replica of Kaede's zanbatou sized shuriken that Eva had made for the pre-teen.

During training, Eva had changed to use the resort once a week so Naruko didn't grow too fast or people would get suspicious; the result was 384 days of extra training, but Naruko didn't complain, her Master had snuck into the Hokage's tower and read the scroll of sealing and copied down the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** which was much different than the one from her world. So from the last 4 years, she had made hundreds of clones due to her chakra reserves and used them to train in magic, Ki, and Chakra while her Master trained her physically in spars.

For Fuinjutsu, Naruko's birthright, Eva had stolen a lot on the art and had Naruko read all about, which she absorbed like a sponge by the way. Through that, they had found out or Eva had drank the blood of a Jonin, making him her minion and had him explain who, what, and why people hated Naruko. The child was a Jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice, and a human weapon for a village. Naruko held the strongest of the Biju the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in her by the Yondaime, and Naruko was treated as the scapegoat of the attack that had occurred on Naruko's birthday.

Eva guessed as much since humans would do anything for power at times, but Naruko wanted to kill everyone for treating her as something she was not. Eva had knocked her out during her rage. After explaining her plan to the child, Naruko agreed with it and wouldn't do anything…for now.

She had only one true friend, other than Eva who was more like a Master/mother, that she had gotten on her 9th birthday, Chachazero or who she affectionately called her Zero-chan who in turn called her Naruko-chama. The knife wielding, self moving doll scared many people, which she was thankful for as during the academy many of the older students tried to pick at her, but they mysteriously ended up with lacerations on their bodies, which were dump behind dumpsters. They lived, but they didn't bother Naruko ever again and nearly pissed themselves every time they saw Zero.

Anyway as for our evil blonde heroine, she was currently marching to the Hokage tower.

She kicked open the door of the tower, breaking the doors of their hinges and marched up stair where the secretary tried to stop her, but shut up when an ice arrow nearly impaled her brain.

She used a Ki infused punch to shatter the Hokage's office door where the old man was talking to some gathered Jonin.

All the Jonin were on guard along with the Anbu who jumped down ready to restrain her, but Sarutobi held up his hand to stop them.

"Hello Naruko-chan." He said as he offered a smile, "I'm somewhat in the middle of a meeting right now."

"Oh, I didn't notice." Naruko said in mock shock as she placed her hand over her mouth, but her features turned to rage once more, "No, scratch that, I couldn't give a shit!" she shouted and marched up to him, each step causing cracks in the wooden floor, "You lying, conniving, manipulative old bastard! How long did you think you could hide it from me, hm? How long!" she shouted in his face.

"I have no idea what you are-" he tired to say, but Naruko smashed his desk through the floor, sending his paperwork flying everywhere.

"How long did you think you could hide the fact that I'm your bloody weapon!" she shouted in rage as her eyes turned red, "How long were you going to tell me about my mother Kushina and the fact that I'm royalty because of my clan that you bastards have the gull to flaunt its symbol on your backs while never talking about them in the academy?!" she shouted as the air turned cold and the Jonin could start to see their breath.

"Everyone please lea-" Hiruzen started, but was cut off by a wall of ice blocking the windows and the open space where the door once was.

"Oh no no no, let them hear of how much of a bastard their kindly leader truly is." Naruko said with a sickening smile as it got even colder in the room, "You thought you could get away with it? Did you think me stupid Sarutobi Hiruzen?" the blonde hissed, but Sarutobi stood up and glared at her.

"You need to learn your place child." The old man said sternly to her.

"Oh? Dropping your little act?" Naruko said tauntingly, "Here's the deal, you tell this cesspool who I'm related to and give me my inheritance or I walk." The blonde said as ice started to form under her feet.

"Walk?" Hiruzen said in shock.

"You know, leave, vamoose, go on a permeate vacation, never comeback. Are these words too big for you to comprehend?" she asked mockingly, "You know I'm one of the few reasons other villages don't attack here after that bastard used me to deal with your problem."

Most of the Jonin in the room growled at her not only mocking their leader, but also their greatest hero.

"So, what will it be? Losing the only Jinchuuriki this village has and my clan symbol or let these zealots know they abused the heiress to one of their most noble clans?" she asked with a feral grin as her blue eyes returned after she calmed down. Of course if he said no, she would just steal all that belonged to her and spam spells from the sky and destroy this place. It was nice being able to fly.

The Sandaime was panicking in his mind now, how did Naruko learn all these things?! They were deeply held secrets…well some were, like her mother and her clan. He needed to think of something fast.

"Tick tock monkey, tick tock." Naruko said she watched him sweat. If the man did try to capture her, he would be surprise to find out that she was really a **Kage Bunshin**. She had always sent a clone during the academy so she could train with her Master more.

"I…will tell them." The Hokage said in reluctance. He could not afford to have Naruko leave and the embarrassment of having their uniform changed due to the demand of a child would be a far too big.

"Good to see you live up to your moniker of Professor." Naruko said as she poofed to show she was a shadow clone and left the ice in the room for them to deal with.

"Shit, that is one angry gaki." A woman with purple hair in a ponytail and wore a full body mesh suit, a skirt, and a trench coat. She was currently hugging herself as her nipples were freezing off from all the ice.

"Not now Anko." Everyone said as some of them were doing some small Katon jutsu's to get rid of the ice, but not burn down the room.

Hiruzen sat in his chair as he held his head with his hands, wondering where it all went wrong.

A man with gravity deifying gray hair who was wearing the standard Jonin uniform and had his headband tilted to cover his left eye, "Well what now Hokage-sama?" asked Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja and last living student of the Yondaime. He was very surprised at how cynical his sensei's daughter acted. He had heard rumors, but he just hoped it was the people who hated her for her status, but now he thought otherwise.

"She is showing to be a major flight risk. When she passes the genin exam she will be assigned to you just like young Sasuke is. We cannot let her leave Kakashi, I'm counting on you." The aged Hokage said as he gave Kakashi a serious look.

Kakashi nodded, "I understand." He said, but he hoped that he could stir his sensei's daughter in the right direction.

**0 In the cottage of EVIL! 0**

Naruko stopped playing the fighting game that she and her Master were playing, which in turn caused her to lose…again, and turned to her Master with a big smile, "Master, I got the memory." Naruko said as Eva grinned savagely.

"Oh this is going to be so good. Hey, get me some blood and set up the memory projector!" Eva ordered her Chacha maids.

"Was there blood?" asked Chachazero who hopped on the couch.

"No, but lots of panic and fear." Naruko answered honestly.

"Hey…spoilers." Eva hissed with a pointed look. She hated spoilers.

One of the maids brought Eva her blood with a wineglass and the other brought the memory projector and some extra memory film. Naruko muttered a spell and the memory of the event went onto the film. The maid put the film in the machine and started the projector and dimmed the lights.

As the film played Eva nodded at some of the move Naruko, but she wouldn't have shown her ice magic so soon. She quickly got over it when Naruko made her offer and laughed at the panicking old fool.

Zero was giggling up a storm on Naruko's lap as the blonde child laughed at the stupefied looks on the Jonin's faces. Maybe they'll learn their leader isn't all that great?

"Good, very good. I like the fact that you destroyed his desk." Eva commented as she finished her blissful drink.

"Thank you Master." Naruko with a smile for the praise.

"But you used your magic in front of those idiots." Eva scolded with a glare.

Naruko looked down, "They're stupid, they'll think it's the Hyoton Kekkai Genkai." The younger blonde reasoned.

Eva stared at her for a few seconds to make her sweat, but she sighed, "Fine. I'll let it slip…for now." The chibipire said.

"Thank you Master." Naruko said again.

"Now go do your studying for your little test tomorrow. I don't need my apprentice getting anything less than first place in school." The vampire said as she had force fed knowledge and tactics into Naruko's head at a young age and showed she was brilliant at it once she applied herself.

"Of course." Naruko said as she grinned at the thought of sending that fool Mizuki to the hospital…again.

"Good." Eva nodded as she watched the girl walk away with her partner.

**0 The next day 0**

Naruko was walking down the street with a bit of a skip in her step as Zero was humming a tone.

It scared everyone the hell out because it was known that Naruko U. McDowell does not skip unless she just did something that made her happy, like nearly killing someone or something.

She entered the academy and breathed in deeply, oh she was going to miss this brainwashing facility, messing with the staff was so much fun. Like channeling her anger to make her eyes turn red to freak them out.

It was great~

Anyway, she walked up to her classroom door and opened it, "Hello my annoying classmates, your most feared person has arrived~" Naruko said in a sing song tone as she skipped to her seat.

Now Naruko had two different reactions to the genders of her classmates.

The girls found her to be the scariest person they had ever met. They thought because she grew her hair long Naruko was after Sasuke, but once they confronted her, she trashed them while telling them that Sasuke was a loser who played for the other team.

All the boys except Sasuke, found her to be hot! She was the academy bad girl that had breasts unlike most of the girls in class and she wrecks Sasuke in all the spars they were paired with. Basically Naruko U. McDowell was the most wanted girl in school, no matter how much their parents told them to not go near her. That just made them want her more, they even made a fan club for her.

The rest of the students came in and finally the teachers Iruka and Mizuki entered with papers in-hand.

"Who do you think is going to test me in taijutsu Zero-chan?" Naruko asked her partner loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I don't know Naruko-chama, but are you going to make them bleed?" the blood thirsty puppet asked.

"No, I'll break their legs first, then their arms and while they are on the ground begging for mercy I'll…" she trailed off, wanting it to be a surprise.

Everyone gulped as Iruka and Mizuki did a quick round of rock-paper-scissors to see who was going to fight the blonde terror.

Iruka pumped his fist in the air at his victory with the mighty rock.

"Fuck!" Mizuki cursed loudly and cursed for doing scissors.

Naruko giggled, just as she wanted.

The sensei's passed out the tests and the students got underway with the test that decided their future.

Naruko listened to Zero hum while she raced through the test knowing all these unnecessary answers.

In 5 minutes flat Naruko flipped her test over and started to play with Zero on her desk while speaking in whispers about all their favorite ways to kill someone, but everyone could hear them.

As everyone finally finished, the class was lead outside and started the taijutsu portion of the test.

Strangely by the time it finished, Naruko's name was never called.

"Oh sensei~ why wasn't I called to kil- I mean spar against Mizuki?" Naruko asked sweetly as she really didn't count Mizuki as a sensei and only called Iruka one when she wanted something.

Iruka started to sweat, "Well since you did so well, we decided to pass you automatically." He said nervously, much to the chagrin of the other students, but a glare from Mizuki shut them up.

"Oh." Naruko moaned in disappointment and her fans found her pouting face to be cute.

Finally it was time for the Ninjutsu test.

When Naruko was called she performed the academy three, **Henge**, she turned into Mizuki while pretending to be chocking and dying, **Kawarimi**, she swapped with Mizuki and sat him the silver haired mans' seat causing the man to fall on his rear at about 3 feet in the air, and finally she did **Kage Bunshin **pass the clone test.

She had passed with flying colors and grabbed stupid headband and left. As she left the building she swung the headband by the cloth it was stitched to. Ah those scowls were so wonderful to see!

She used **Shundo **multiple times to get home and lose her usual tail and her second tail. She entered the barrier that only allowed her and Evangeline to enter while turning others away.

She opened the cottage door waving the headband, "I got the thingy~" Naruko chirped

"Good, I was wondering what was taking so long." Eva said as she entered in a white Lolita outfit.

"Dressing up for today Master?" Naruko asked with her head tilted.

"Of course." Eva said, "I rarely get dress in some of my more stylish outfits because I stay here all the time!" she said as she announced her cabin or cottage fever.

"Then go out as me for a day." Naruko suggested with a grin, "All we have to do is draw some whisker marks on your face Master, do an illusion spell to give you some height, and you're a spitting image of me." she said with a giggle.

Eva snorted at her, "Please, if you loss those whisker marks, you're a spitting image of me if my body grew. Not the other way."

Naruko pouted, "Fine."

"But you do raise a good idea my apprentice. I think I may just take you on that offer." Eva said with a grin as she cupped her chin.

Naruko blinked, all she had to do was take her picture tomorrow…Master could that, at least without killing anyone right?

"You just thought if I do go out I may kill someone, didn't you?" Eva said menacingly as she stepped towards Naruko.

Naruko started to sweat, "No, of course not, never!" she said as she inched away from her temperamental Master.

Her Master used a binding spell to capture her as Eva stood over her, "It's a day in the arctic field for you." As she snapped her fingers and her Chacha maids dragged the screaming child into the ice field of the resort.

"I love doing that." Eva said to herself and looked into a mirror as she waved her hand to give her whisker marks and a few inches of height, she turned to Chachazero, "How do I look?" Eva said the blood thirsty doll.

"Naruko-chama pulls it off better." The doll said with honesty.

Eva picked the doll up and put her on her head, "Let's go." Eva said in a ticked tone, she was just as cute as her little apprentice and she could so pull off her whisker marks!

They headed out to the village and headed into the tower. The secretary looked scared of her, good.

Eva looked at the door her student destroyed and saw that it was fixed…that was good service.

She knocked on the door and heard a come in. She opened the door and had a grin on her face as she saw him with a new desk, "You tell them yet?" she questioned in a playful tone.

Sarutobi looked at her with a light glare, "Not yet." He said in a terse tone, "Please sit down in the corner so the photographer can take your photo." He said pointing to the corner.

"Okay~" Eva said as she sat down and put Chachazero by her feet. She smiled cruelly into the camera and the photographer took the picture with slight fear.

He handed the photo to the Hokage to put it into Naruko's file, which Eva noted was quite thick, the Hokage looked at it and sighed, "Please take another one Naruko-chan." He pleaded almost.

"No thanks, I think it will strike some fear into idiots who look me up." Eva said with a grin.

The man sighed again and put it in, he could really offer to upset the blonde or she may just sneak off. It wasn't like any of his Anbu could find her in these past 8 years.

"Prepare to die old man!" a child's voice shouted as a kid with brown hair that wore white shorts, a yellow shirt, a blue scarf, and a helmet.

"Yeeeeaaaah!" the kid shouted till he tripped over his scarf.

"Honorable grandson!" the voice of a panicking adult said as a man in black pants, shirt, bandana, and round sunglasses.

"Ow, what tripped me?" the young boy said to himself as he stood up and saw Eva, "You tripped me!" he proclaimed as he pointed at the Vampire.

Eva blinked at him, "Are you brain-dead?" she questioned, ignoring the gasp from the man in black.

"Wha?" the kid questioned.

"I'll say it slower. Are. You. Stupid?" Eva asked as she dumbed it down for the kid.

"N-No!" the kid said with a red face.

"Well you seem to be if you can't comprehend the fact that you stupidly tripped on your own scarf." Eva scuffed, "I'm leaving, come Chachazero." She said and the puppet stood on its legs, "You got it Master!" and it walked out with Eva.

"Who was that, and what was with that doll?" the boy asked.

"That was Naruko U. McDowell and she is without a doubt one of the strongest genin in this village Konohamaru." Sarutobi said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'_So that is the Kyuubi-girl. What a frightening presence she gives off.' _Ebisu thought with a shiver.

"It is best you stay away from…that honorable grandson." Ebisu said, but turned to see his young charge had left, "Honorable grandson? Honorable grandson?!" he said in a panic.

"I believe he left to see Naruko-chan Ebisu." The Sandaime said.

"Honorable grandson, no!" Ebisu shouted as he chased after his charge.

**0 With Eva 0**

Eva was walking with Chachazero in her arms, till she lashed out her hand and wires ripped off the tarp that Konohamaru used to cover himself…the wrong way and then snared the kid and Eva held him in front of her, "What do you want?" Eva asked with boredom.

"Jiji says you're strong, I want you to teach me!" he said in his wiry prison.

"No." Eva said as she dropped him on the ground and proceeded to leave.

"No, wait!" Konohamaru said as he scurried off the ground to catch up with Eva.

Eva started to walk faster and the kid kept following her. She wanted to see how long the stupid boy would follow her.

About ten minutes later, the kid collapsed on the ground, "I give up." He said

Eva turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you'd think a kid would have some energy…you're a lazy little munchkin aren't you?"

"No!" Konohamaru said panting as he rolled on to his back.

Eva walked up to his downed body and poked his head with her finger, "So what's the deal with trying to kill the old monkey?" she asked with curiosity.

"I wanna be Hokage…so the shortest way to do so…is to beat my old man." Konohamaru said

"You really are stupid." Eva said with a deadpan look.

"Hey!" the boy said in indignation.

"First off you're ninja, act like one. A ninja just doesn't proclaim their attack; they kill in the night silently when their targets guard is down. Second, the old monkey may be old, but he leads this dump so he has some kind of experience, experience you don't have and he could easily detect a hit on his life unless you were the best assassin out there. Third, even if you did beat him, no one is going to make a kid a Kage, that's dumb." Eva lectured as she broke the kid's sense of reality.

"Then what do I do!" Konohamaru said with tears, "How do I get people to call me by my name and not honorable grandson?!" he asked

Eva tsk'd at him, "What anyone does, they get stronger. The stronger you are, the more people will know of you, simple." She said as she stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Konohamaru said as he stood up and was no longer panting, "Can you train me?!" he asked

Eva turned her head to look at him with only one eye, "I don't train weaklings, get stronger first and then I'll consider it." She said, but of course she was going to dump this on her student, it would be good for her to have a little yes man.

"As if the honorable grandson needs to be trained by something like you!" a male voice said as Ebisu entered the scene.

Eva blinked at him, "Oh, it's the weak little man who was about to shat himself by my mere presence. What do you want?" she asked in boredom. Did her student have to deal with this all the time?

"The honorable grandson does not need to be even near one as veil as you." He said as he adjusted his glasses.

Eva used her pinkie to clear out her ear, "I'm sorry, my ear was filled with stupid, could you repeat that?" she demanded as she narrowed her eyes.

"You know exactly what I said creature." Ebisu said with a smirk as he crossed his arms thinking he scared the girl with her secret.

"It's ignorant hypocritical assholish people like you I hate the most. You're a bloody ninja, you kill people also, you're just as monstrous as any other ninja who kills and steals for money, so shut your stupid little mouth, before I rip out your esophagus." Eva said as she narrowed her eyes and released some killing intent at the ignorant fop.

Ebisu gasped at her for saying that…even if it was true, but his honor would not take it!

"I challenge you then!" he proclaimed

"To the death?" Eva asked in a cheery tone and a smile.

Ebisu faltered slightly to that, what if she actually did kill him? He thought in fear, "No, no just knockout." He squeaked quickly.

Eva pouted, "Fine, spoil sport." She said as she held Chachazero.

"Aren't you going to put that doll down?" Ebisu asked as he got into his stance.

Eva laughed haughty at him, "Why would I need to?" she asked with a smile of superiority.

Ebisu growled and made one step before Eva was standing in his guard and grabbed his throat with a vice grip-like hold. Eva pulled him to her face and the whites of her eyes turned black as her irises changed to red with slits, "I'll devour your soul." She whispered to him and threw him into a nearby tree, knocking him out and breaking the tree.

"I win." Eva said with a chipper smile as her eyes turned to normal.

Konohamaru stared in awe, "…That was awesome!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yes yes, I rule, I know." Eva said as she dismissed his feet kissing and started to leave.

"I'll get really strong like you boss, that way you'll be begging to train me!" he said to her retreating form.

"Hm, fine then bouya; you are now Naruko U. McDowell's minion, until you are strong enough to be her apprentice you will do whatever she says, is that clear." Eva ordered

Konohamaru eagerly nodded, but wondered why she was talking in the third-person.

**0 the Lolita cave 0**

Eva walked in to see Naruko covered in about 5 blankets eating some chicken soup.

"How was it Master?" Naruko asked through chattering teeth.

Eva hopped onto the couch as waved her hand to get rid of her whisker marks and returned to her normal height, "I believe I got you a minion." She said

"A what?" Naruko asked in confusion.

"A minion my dear student, a minion. You can't go around without one, it's not classy." Eva chided while wagging her finger.

"…Okay?" Naruko said in even more confusion.

"Good." Eva said as she patted her students head, "Now I'm off to bed, get warm soon~" she teased and Naruko grumbled at her.

**0 Team assignments 0**

Naruko was walking back to the brainwashing facility once more, but had a new addition to her wardrobe, it was a black pointed witch's hat that had a large rim, her Master insisted on it!

Today she was getting her meat shiel-, uh, teammates…yeah.

She slammed the door open and gave a feral grin to the idiots she had to be with for the past few years.

"I wonder which two out of you idiotic lot will end up being my meat shields." Naruko wondered out loud and everyone shivered, but the boys shivered in a good way…well for them anyways.

Naruko sat next to the sloth of the class and propped her legs on the desk, which made most of the guys try to sneak a peek at her panties. But they groaned, she was wearing spats today!

Naruko chuckled at messing with the idiots; it was so much fun to tease them.

"As troublesome as always Naruko." Shikamaru, a boy with black hair in a spiky ponytail and had on grey pants and an open grey jacket with a mesh shirt under it, muttered.

"Oh come now sloth, it's always fun to watch these idiots get all flustered." Naruko said with a haughty laugh.

Shikamaru muttered troublesome blondes and went back to sleep.

Ino and Sakura barged into the room each trying to get in first.

"Just get in, you stupid banshees." Naruko ordered and the two fangirls eeped and came in.

Ino decided to not show fear to her fellow blonde…like an idiot, "Nice hat weirdo, where's your broom?" she asked tauntingly getting some of the girls of the class to laugh.

Naruko just grinned, "Oh? The weak flat twig gets a backbone. I thought you had it removed to weigh even less then a new born?" Naruko joked and all the class laughed at the red faced Ino, "And to answer your question, it's with the dead body of the person I killed with it." She said with a smile.

Everyone stayed quiet at that, they didn't know if she was serious or not.

Iruka came into the class, but everyone wondered where Mizuki was.

"Mizuki was found out to be a traitor last night." Iruka said answering the silent question.

"Ha, I knew it! Pay up sloth." Naruko said to Shikamaru and the lazy boy muttered and gave her some ryo.

"Naruko, you knew Mizuki was a traitor?" Iruka asked in surprise and the blonde nodded, "Why didn't you say anything?!" he shouted

Naruko shrugged with a smile, "I wanted to see how long it took the so called elites of this place to find out. It must be pretty sad that a child figured it out before most of the adults." She finished with a laugh.

Iruka blushed red in embarrassment and everyone in the Hokage's office who was watching the class looked embarrassed as well.

"Anyway," Iruka grunted out, "The teams are as followed…" he listed off.

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Naruko U. McDowell, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"Yes!"

"Hn."

"Yeah, my newest meat shields!"

Every turned to give both Sakura and Sasuke a look of pity…poor poor souls.

Iruka continued to list off the rest of the teams, "Wait here for your new Jonin sensei's come to pick you up." He said as he left the room.

_-3 hours later-_

Everyone and their sensei's had already left, except for team 7.

Naruko and Chachazero were playing a game of cards, with Naruko winning of course.

Sasuke had his eyes closed, it was clear he was irritated.

Sakura, well…

"Where is our sensei?!" she shouted to the world.

"I don't know and I really don't care, I'm winning big time~" Naruko said with a Cheshire grin as she placed her cards down, "Royal straight flush~"

Zero threw her cards down in anger and crossed her tiny arms, "You are so cheat Naruko-chama. No one has this much luck!" the doll said as it threw her hands in the air.

"I do." Naruko shot back as she collected her winnings of candy they used to bet.

"Who cares about your stupid card game? Our sensei isn't here yet! How are we supposed to learn more about being ninja if he isn't here!" the banshee screeched.

"You mean you're a ninja?" Naruko said with a clueless look, "I thought you were a fangirl? Huh, learn something new every day." She said to herself.

Sakura seethed at the monstrous blonde and did nothing more, it wasn't like she could.

The door opened and their sensei entered.

Kakashi looked at them and said, "My first impression of you is…I hate all of you."

"And your hair looks stupid. Do you put your finger in a light socket every morning?" Naruko insulted and asked.

Kakashi leveled a glare at her, "And I really don't like you."

"I could care less." Naruko said with a carefree smile.

"Roof, 5 minutes." He said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

'_**Shunshin**__ huh?' _Naruko thought as she picked up Zero and walked to the window as she opened it. She started a slow walk up the wall as she held her hat and jumped over the railing that surrounded the roof.

"30 seconds~ do I get a prize?" Naruko asked as she batted her eyelashes at the Jonin.

"Yes, you get 4 minutes and 23 seconds to rest while your teammates get up here." Kakashi said with an eye smile and he went back to reading his book.

Naruko pouted at him, "We really need to work on this reward system, it stinks." She said as she laid down on one of the benches while tipping her hat over her eyes and placed Zero on her chest.

4 minutes later the dynamic duo opened the door to the roof.

"Wow you guys fail at even getting to a roof in almost 5 minutes, congratulations." Naruko said with only her smile being seen.

The two growled at her and Kakashi sighed, not off to a good start he thought to himself.

"Well now that we're all here, how about we introduce ourselves to one another?" Kakashi said with his eye smile.

"Like what sensei?" Sakura asked cluelessly.

"Wow, she really is stupid." Zero chirped

Kakashi had to stifle a laugh; being made fun of by a doll had to hurt so bad.

"You know, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, stuff like that." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"How about you go first, to show us how it's done sensei." Sakura suggested

"Okay then, I'm Hatake Kakashi, Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future ...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi answered

'_That wasn't informative at all!' _Sasuke and Sakura thought while Naruko and Zero really didn't care.

"Now, how about you pinkie?" the scarecrow asked.

Sakura glared at the nickname, but Kakashi ignored her, "My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are…" she trailed off and giggled at Sasuke, "My dislikes would be Ino-pig! My hobbies are shopping and doing my hair. Finally my dream would be to…" she said looking at Sasuke again and did that creepy giggle again.

'…_Wonderful.' _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Duckbutt, you're up." Kakashi said

Sasuke only scowled slightly at Kakashi's nickname and then spoke, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my Clan, and kill a certain man."

"How are you going to do that?" Naruko asked

Sasuke blink at her, "simple, I'll get stronger and kill him." as he stated the obvious.

Naruko shook her head, "No, how are you going to revive your clan if you like guys?" she asked in childish wonder.

Sasuke turned red, "I'm not gay!" he shouted in anger.

"Yeah!" Sakura added

"You deny it so readily." Naruko said with her usual smile.

Sasuke glared at her and turned his head away from her.

"And now our wanna-be witch." Kakashi said

Naruko raised an eyebrow, "Who says I'm a wanna-be? Watch out or I may just hex you~" she said as she wiggled her fingers at him and cupped her chin, "Now, who am I you ask? Well let me inform you peons!" she shouted as she jump onto the top portion of the roof.

"I am the Black Maelstrom, the Deliverer of Malice, the Princess of Night, the Doll Wielder, the Whirlpool of Evil; I am Naruko U. McDowell!" she shouted as she laughed manically as lightning struck in the background. She jumped back to her seat where only Zero-chan was clapping for her while the others looked dumbstruck, truly they lack an appreciation to an introduction.

"My likes are killing, maiming, choking, tea, disarming, dislegging, disemboweling, Zero-chan, reading, and taking walks. My dislikes would be this village, the people in this village, puppies, kittens, birds, forgetting my list of things I hate, reading from my list of things I hate when asked what I hate, people bothering me, people asking me for help, and all the Who's down in Whovile. My hobbies would be training, sleeping, playing with Zero-chan, torturing people, and doing magic~ My dream? Well it would be killing everyone who thought it was okay to pick on me and then all their families." She finished with an angelic smile.

Everyone just looked at her and inched away slowly.

'_Sweet Kami, what happened to her?!' _Kakashi shouted in his mind, had all the abuse she had gone through really do this to her? He had a lot of work to do, but that dream of hers scared him the most.

"Well…that was informative." Kakashi stated, "Now then-"

"Hey, what about me?!" Zero-chan asked

"You're a doll." Kakashi answered, "You don't count."

"Hey! She has feelings too you know. What an insensitive jerk, no wonder he has to read porn, he couldn't keep a woman if he tried." Naruko said as she hugged Zero, "Now now Zero-chan, well find a bear for you to kill later, is that okay?" Naruko asked sweetly and Zero nodded as she hugged Naruko back.

Kakashi shook his head; this day was getting weirder and weirder.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Naruko huffed at him while Zero blew him the raspberry, "I should tell you about the test…" spoke Kakashi before Sakura suddenly spoke up in confusion.

"Test…what test? We already had our test Sensei." Sakura said in a panic.

At this Kakashi just eyed smiled, "…You didn't think that becoming a full Genin was just passing a written exam and some small test did you?" This of course caused Sakura to blush slightly as she actually did.

"Now as I was saying there will be a test tomorrow morning and I expect you all to be there at 7 Training Ground and I want you all there at seven a.m. sharp and don't eat breakfast as you just throw it up during the test." spoke Kakashi, after which he saluted the three Genin and then disappeared again in a whirl of leaves again.

"And I vanish!" Naruko said as she threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared.

**0 the next day! 0**

Naruko walked on to the training ground with a book in hand along with her deck of cards to kill some time for the late sensei.

Zero was sitting on the front of her witch's hat while humming some music for them and she saw her meat shields looking half dead. Tsk tsk, they should know that getting up early is in the job description~

Zero jumped off her head and gave her a look, "Deal me." she said and the card game of the century had just begun.

_-3 hours later-_

Naruko was chewing on a piece of toffee and had a pile full of candy, knives, and Zero's clothes.

The dolls eye was twitching, "How are you so good?!" she screeched at the top of her magical wooden lungs.

Naruko tipped her hat, "I have the luck of the gods. I thought you knew this by now." She said with a crooked smile.

"Can I at least have my clothes back?" Zero asked and Naruko gave her partner a break as she returned her clothes and knives, she was going to need them anyway.

"Hey everyone!" Kakashi greeted with an eye smile.

"You're late!" Sakura screeched at the man.

Naruko threw a rock at the girls' stomach, making the girl double over, "There are other people here you moron, we don't want to hear you're screeching!" Naruko shouted at the grounded girl.

"Now now Naruko, no hitting your teammate." Kakashi chided lightly, but Naruko ignored him.

Kakashi reached into his pouch, pulling out a clock which he set on the training post in the middle of the training field. Reaching back into his pouch he pulled out two bells, which he attached to his pants and then pulled out two bento boxes, "Now then, I am sure you're all wondering about your test." Kakashi paused for a moment as he gave them an eye smile, "The test is simple; you have to get these two bells from me. Those who don't get a bell will be sent back to the academy for remedial training."

This statement was accompanied by three different reactions. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, determined to get a bell. Sakura paled a bit, her confidence wavering. Naruko however, didn't care.

"But sensei, there are only two bells!" Sakura shouted

"Amazing, it can count!" Naruko said in mock awe.

Kakashi shrugged, "Then I guess that means at least one of you will fail. Oh, and who ever doesn't get a bell will also be tied to one of these posts and will be forced to watch as the others eat their meals in front of you."

Two stomachs gurgled at that announcement, both Sakura and Sasuke now realizing why he told them not to eat. Naruko looked at the other two with a smile.

"Naruko." Kakashi said with a frown beneath his mask, "I thought I told you not to eat." The other two Genin looked at her and glared.

"Yeah, until I pass this thingy, you don't tell me what to do…actually in general you don't tell me what to do." Naruko said with a smirk, _'Only Master can tell me what to do.' _But blushed inwardly at the implication of that line.

Kakashi frowned further at that, his student seemed to be very rebellious. Hopefully he can knock her down a peg or two during this test.

"Now then, you can use kunai and shuriken, remember to come at me with the intention to kill or you won't get a bell." Kakashi said in slight seriousness.

"But sensei, what if you get hurt!" Sakura asked in shock.

Kakashi chuckled, "Trust me; I think I'm good enough to avoid getting hurt." He looked at the three of them, "Now then, get ready, set, and go!"

The 2 Genin shot off, disappearing into the grove of trees, while Naruko leisurely walked into the woods whistling all the way and disappeared in the foliage. Kakashi sweat dropped at this, _'At least take it seriously.' _

Naruko laid against a tree and performed a spell, "Accido: Kakashi's bell." She said and one of the silver bells were summoned in to her hand and she jingled it quietly, "Jingle all the way~" she sang as she lifted her hat a bit and placed the bell on her head and covered with her head, "Chachazero, I'm going to take a nap. Watch over me." Naruko said as she snuggled against the tree as the brim of her hat covered her eyes.

"How much can I fight?" the doll questioned as she pulled out her knives.

"Any lethal force you deem necessary~" Naruko said with a yawn and started making Z's.

"Yeah!" the doll cheered.

**0 With Kakashi 0**

Now the one eyed Jonin was having a decent day so far. He got Sakura in a weak genjutsu, her screams of terror made him think he had gone too far, but he shrugged it off. He buried Sasuke up to his neck in a Doton jutsu. The Uchiha managed to touch the bell he had on him, which was impressive, but also the problem.

He only had one bell.

He knew he did drop it anywhere and had fastened it on tightly to his belt, but it somehow managed to disappear.

Now, if his instincts were correct, it may have something to do with his absent blonde student, or would-be student.

He jumped through the trees and found the blonde…sleeping? Oh come on! Now she's pushing it.

He was going to surprise her, but his instincts kicked in and he jumped out of the way and 5 butcher knives hit where he was once standing.

What did that, did she set a trap or something? Kakashi thought as he looked around.

"Heya one eye~" a creep voice said and it was one that Kakashi recognized. He turned to see the little doll that his sensei's daughter carried around holding two large butcher knives in its hands.

"Doesn't Naruko control you?" he asked in shock. He was impressed at Naruko's skill with puppet techniques. Usually those from Suna mastered such an art, but she seemed to do it well also, especially with throwing a voice in it to make it seem alive…but he was starting to doubt that right now, unless Naruko was just pretending to sleep and was still controlling the doll, but his gut said no.

"I can move on my own one eye." Zero said as she sharpened her knives against each other getting a few sparks off them, "And~ since you said to come at you with the intent to kill, Naruko-chama said I could go at you with any lethal force I deemed necessary…and between you and me, I like to make things bloody. Don't you?" she asked with a creepy smile.

Kakashi's eye widened.

"Here I come~" Zero sang and charged at the Jonin.

_-12:00-_

The clock rang throughout the field and Kakashi walked out of the woods with his clothes in rags and he was covered in cuts. His hair was slightly shorter and be was breathing heavily. He was regaining his breath and Zero walked out of the woods with a frown.

"Darn, time ran out. Maybe we can play again next time one eye~" Zero said as she walked back into the woods to wake up her partner.

"That…is no…ordinary…doll." Kakashi concluded that dolls would now forever haunt his dreams right up there with clowns, those things were not normal either!

Sasuke, who was covered in dirt and Sakura, whose hands were covered in dirt walked into the center of the training ground.

Naruko walked out of the woods with a yawn and looked refreshed as she held Zero in her arms.

"Now then," Kakashi started as he **henged **quickly before Sasuke and Sakura could noticed the state he was in and looked normal again. He looked at the two dirt covered genin and in a blink of an eye; they were both tied to a post.

"Hey!" they shouted from their posts.

Kakashi turned to Naruko and held out his hand and made a give me motion.

Naruko blinked, but her mind clicked as she understood and lifted her hat, showing the bell under it. Kakashi picked it up, "How'd you get it anyway?" he asked as he had no idea at all.

Naruko smirked and tapped her nose, "A magician never reveals her secrets." She said in a teasing tone and Zero giggled.

Kakashi gave her a blank glare and almost looked like he was pouting at the answer he got. He sighed as he looked at the other two, "Well…since Naruko here managed to get a bell and you two didn't, it seems you'll both be going back to the academy." He said in a slightly sinister tone.

"No!" Sasuke said as he managed to use a spare kunai he had and cut his way out and he charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi easily disarmed him and pushed Sasuke's face into the ground and pulled his arm over his back painfully.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in fear from her bindings.

"And this is what happens on a mission. One of your teammates gets caught and you get stuck with a tough decision." Kakashi said as he twirled the kunai he got from Sasuke and pointed it at his throat, "Naruko, kill Sakura or Sasuke dies." He said menacingly.

Naruko blinked at him, "Can you still kill him while I kill the little fangirl?" she asked

Kakashi actually blinked at her for that one, "He's your teammate, don't you care if he lives?" he asked

Naruko pointed at Sasuke, "That is a meat shield, I can always get another." She said with a shrug and Zero giggled.

Now, only a few things could piss Kakashi off and that line was one of them.

"You're very arrogant for a kid." The one eyed man said in a tough tone.

"And you're very whiny for an adult." Naruko said with a smirk.

Kakashi's eye twitched, the girl just had a retort for everything didn't she? It was time to knock her off her high horse. He let go of Sasuke and stood up, in a blink of an eye he was behind Naruko.

As Kakashi went to strike her, Naruko caught his punch and threw him to the ground hard, causing the ground to crack.

"I thought when the bell rang, we had to stop? But if you want to play, who am I to deny you?" Naruko said as she let go of Zero, "You had your fun, it's my turn now." She said to the doll and Zero nodded as she walked over to the posts.

She let go of Kakashi and jumped back as she casted _**Melodia Bellax **_on herself to enhance her body.

Kakashi stood up slowly and glared at her, "How could you turn out this way?" he asked, _'How could the child of those two ever become something like this?' _he asked himself.

Naruko smirked haughtily at him as if he was a child, "It's simply, those dunderheads wanted a monster…so I gave them a monster." She finished with a toothy grin, "Now like you said earlier, I'll come at you with the intent to kill…do try to survive." She asked politely with a pretty little pout, _**"Negari Lux, Nutritus Obsuri, Atrati Cor (Denied Light, Nurtured Darkness, Blackened Heart): Sagitta Magica, Series Fulguralis!" **_Lightning came to life in her hands and 17 arrows of lightning hit Kakashi.

As the dust cleared, only multiple craters and wood splinters were there.

Naruko tsk'd in annoyance; the man switched himself with a log.

She scanned the area and did see him, so he must have been in the woods, "You can hide all you want~ but I can still get you from out here!" Naruko said as her hand was covered in darkness now, _**"Negari Lux, Nutritus Obsuri, Atrati Cor: Sagitta Magica, Series Obscuri!" **_and as soon as those words were said, 99 arrows of darkness shot out from the orb in her hand and bombarded the forest.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Naruko laughed with glee as she watched the destruction and fire of the once standing forest.

In the middle of the attack, Kakashi jumped out of the forest and had his headband up showing a red eye. He was cover in debris from the attack and his **henge **had dropped, showing his wounds from Zero.

"Oh sensei~ I think you have a bit of a case of pink eye, right here." Naruko said as she pointed to her left eye to help him out.

Kakashi sped through some handsigns and the water nearby started to come to life, **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **he shouted as a colossal water dragon roared and charged at Naruko.

"Ha, child's play!" Naruko shouted and with a wave of her hand the dragon turned to ice, "Shatter." She said with a snap of her fingers and the dragon turned into hundreds of ice shards.

"_**Negari Lux, Nutritus Obsuri, Atrati Cor: Sagitta Magica, Series Glacialis!" **_she said and all the ice shards levitated and fired at Kakashi at the hundreds.

The Jonin managed to dodge most of them, but a few grazed him while the rest lacerated the training ground.

"Come on now, I've been on the offensive this entire time. Surly a Jonin isn't having trouble with a genin, right?" Naruko asked in a fit of giggles.

'_What the hell! Lightning, darkness, ice? I know sensei or Kushina-san didn't have the Hyoton Kekkai Genkai or Meiton either. How is she using them? And what's with that strange language?' _Kakashi thought to himself as his mind went a thousand miles an hour trying to figure all this out.

"Perhaps if we went hand to hand you may have a chance." She taunted and disappeared in a **Shundo.** She got right behind him with clawed hands and swiped down, Kakashi's instincts kicked in and he jumped out of the way to avoid being cut to shreds like the terrain where he was once stood did. She preformed another **Shundo **and got right into Kakashi's guard in under a second and hit him with a ki infused kick in the ribs.

There was a sound of bones breaking and the Jonin was sent flying into the destroyed part of the forest.

'_And she hits like a building.' _He thought as he gingerly touched his ribs and let out a hiss of pain. How could he end this without killing her?!

"Is the dog finally going to stay down for good?" Naruko asked

Kakashi stood up and glared at her.

"Guess not." She said with a shrug and began to float in the air.

Kakashi's eyes comically widened, _'Okay, that's it! Now she's flying like the Tsuchikage?! What can't she do?' _

"How about we take this up a notch?" she asked as black energy came to life in her hand as she pointed it at him, _**"Negari Lux, Nutritus Obsuri, Atrati Cor: Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes!" **_(Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness!)

"Hope you live~" She sang as she energy grew in size, **"**_**Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis. Nivis Tempestas –"**_ (With the Darkness flees the Snowstorm. Snowstorm of-)

"Enough!" A powerful voice bellowed in the training field. They all turned to see the elderly Hokage standing there with a few of his Anbu, though they had their hands on their swords, ready to strike Naruko it seemed.

Naruko gained an annoyed look, "What is it you old monkey, can't you see I'm having fun?" she asked as her spell died in her hand, but stayed airborne in case the Anbu were stupid enough to attack.

Hiruzen ignored her and turned to Kakashi, "This team passes." he said, it was an order.

"But Hokage-sama, the test is-" Kakashi tired to argue, but Sarutobi was in no mood.

"I said they passed Jonin." The Sandaime said in a cold tone and left the field with his Anbu.

Naruko tsk'd and slowly landed and turned to Kakashi with a frown, "Guess we're done for today, see you later Hatake, meat-shields. Come Chachazero." She ordered and left the field with an aura of annoyance and the doll hurried after her partner.

Sakura cheered while Sasuke looked please at passing, but Kakashi was without a doubt angry.

This team didn't even come close to knowing the real reason behind the test and because the Hokage wanted Naruko to pass and save him from whatever Naruko was about to do, he was going to have to deal with it. He covered his Sharingan and left the field quietly as he mulled over what he had witnessed today.

**0 Later that night 0**

Naruko watched in pleasure from the distance as Sarutobi told the people WHO she was and enjoyed some of the looks of regret, disbelief, and doubt.

It didn't matter if they didn't believe the facts in their faces or if they regretted their actions, they would still pay. She thought as she walked home with a dark glint in her eyes.

**0**

**(1)- **Naruko's outfit is on my page

**0**

**This story came to me during the Sandy, so I typed and typed till I got to here. It may be a bit fast paced, but I was rushing since I had limited juice on my laptop.**

**Now this is my dark, uber powered femnaruto fic. I just think this is going to funny as hell with some of the idea's I have for it and do it when I have spare time.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	2. I'm Your Master Now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima; please support the official release.**

**0**

**Thanks for all the positive feedback guys, it's great to have your support on an idea that I decided to mess with.**

**Now some have asked me what level Naruko is at. Well, if Negi trained with Eva for a few months and with some other people and became god-like, well it is safe to assume that Naruko is around that level too. I want say low S-rank level (I think) since she spent 8 years (10 in the resort) with Eva. That has got to mean something, right? What do you guys think?**

**Also, why is everyone calling for a fem harem or pairing, just want to know?**

**Anyway, on with the chapter then!**

**0 One month later 0**

Clone-Naruko was looking bored as she stood in the Hokage's office, waiting for her 'teams' next mission or better known as chores. During this past month, nothing truly eventful happened. Hatake had done many teamwork exercises for them to do, which didn't go over very well with Naruko always antagonizing her meat shields. Naruko herself never really did it, so she always sent a clone to handle it; after all, just getting the memories was demeaning enough for the mage apprentice.

Now Naruko was an eager learner, she loved to learn, it was why she always read in her Masters' library. The lack of learning from the masked man annoyed her to no end. It had been one month! And not even a word of advice just, paint that fence, mow that low, don't kill that dog. She was lucky her Master was such a good teacher and not such an incompetent fop. Thank goodness that she learned chakra exercises from the books she took all those years ago, actually learning some jutsu would be nice. After all, Chakra was her power while magic and Ki was her secondary powers in terms of birthright, but she relied more on the latter's then the former.

"Can I pop yet?" clone-Naruko asked in a bored tone.

"No." Kakashi grumbled

Once Naruko announced she would be sending a clone every time till something exciting happened, she had gotten mixed reactions. Sasuke didn't care, Sakura screeched at her for cheating during missions, *snort* we're ninjas, we're meant to cheat stupid girl, Hatake scolded her, but she told him she didn't care, and the Sandaime remained neutral, but did look like he didn't approve.

As Master always said, cheating makes everything better~

"Oh pooh." Clone Naruko said with a pout.

"Well team 7, the mission was a success. Now for your next mission we have weeding a garden, baby sitting the grandson of a member of the council, or-"

"Hey old monkey, knock knock?" CN said

"Who's there?" Sarutobi asked with a sigh.

"This sucks~" the blonde said, "I may be a clone, but even I refuse to deal with this." She added in an annoyed tone.

"Naruko you have to go through this, just like everyone else!" Iruka shouted

"I demand my rights!" the blonde stated.

"You're a clone, you have no rights." Kakashi said from his book.

"What?! We don't even have a union? What kind of ass backwards place do we live in?!" CN shouted to herself.

"What do you think Kakashi; do you think your team is ready for a harder mission?" Sarutobi asked

Honestly no, if the man was being honest, but it would help him observe Naruko outside Konoha, maybe that was the problem. Outside the place that gave her so much hell may cool her off of all that hostility…or give her a chance to runaway. Sigh, this was getting difficult to figure out at times. If she did though, he would try to immobilize her as best he could and drag her back.

Delusional this one is, right?

"Yes, I do think they are." Kakashi said as she closed his book.

Sakura and Sasuke looked pleased by this.

"Thank Kami! Will there be killing? Is it an assassination? Oh please tell there will at least be blood?" the clone pleaded.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Send in the client." Sarutobi said

An old man wearing rags and hat who smelt like alcohol walked in and looked at the group.

"What's this?! I asked for ninjas, not brats." He said, "The pink haired one looks useless, the black haired one looks like a girl with daddy issues, and the-" he continued but was cut off.

"I can kill you 260 ways before you even finish that sentence, don't test my patience's filthy drunk." CN said with her death glare and got the man to shut up.

"Naruko, no killing the client." Kakashi chided lightly.

"Again Hatake, you don't tell me what to do." CN said in a bored tone and waved her hand in a dismissing way to him.

Much to the one eyed man's ire.

"Sir, I assure you that this is a strong group of genin, but if you wish for better protection, then you would have to pay for more than a C-rank mission." Sarutobi said, but the drunk winced at that.

"Fine. I'm Tazuna the bridge builder, I expect you to guard me with your lives." Tazuna said

"They can, but I won't." CN commented with a wicked smile.

Tazuna looked uncomfortable about that statement.

"Let's meet at the front gate in one hour everyone." Kakashi said and Sakura and Sasuke nodded.

"Well I'm popping." CN said as she poofed away.

**0 At home 0**

Naruko blinked as she paused in the middle of her combo chain of the fighting game she was playing with her Master…and lost again.

"Stupid clone." She cursed for making her lose the game.

"Ha!" Eva said triumphantly, "Once again, you do not mess with the master~" she teased, "So what happened?" she asked and blessed the clone once again for giving her victory.

"I have to escort a stupid drunk back to his stupid country in an hour." The child blonde huffed as she stood up to pack some things.

"Get me sake or something while you're there!" Eva ordered and got an okay back.

The chibi immortal just hoped it didn't taste like dirt and piss.

**0 Front gate 0**

Naruko walked up to the gate with a small black backpack filled with a few scrolls. The backpacks strap hung from her right shoulder and crossed over her stomach to her left side. The bag didn't hinder any movements either. She had her hat and Zero in her arms, acting like a normal doll.

"Can we get this over with?" she asked as she walked up to the group that was waiting.

"You'd think you would be more excited to do a higher level mission McDowell-san." Sakura said

The blonde shrugged, "We're guarding a drunk. The best chance I got to kill something is a stupid bandit. I need sturdy prey to play with that doesn't die from my sheer presence." Naruko retorted in annoyed tone.

Sakura shivered at how casually the blonde talked about killing.

Naruko turned around and looked into a tree, "Hatake get down here already." She said in an annoyed tone, "I want to be home in a week, not a year thanks to your slow moving ass." She said and Kakashi appeared with book in hand and a twitching eye at the slow comment.

"Well aren't we chipper today." The man said in turn with sarcasm.

"The best you'll get till maybe you actually teach me something." The blonde said back with a smirk.

_'Why does my student have to have so much cheek?' _Kakashi thought in wonder as he put his book away, "Alright people, we're going to Nami no Kuni to return Tazuna-san home. Team 7, move out." he said with a lazy tone as he turned around and headed for the gate.

Everyone nodded and started to head out.

After a few hours of walking Naruko saw a puddle, _'They can't be serious right? Who the hell are they fooling?' _she thought with a snort as she felt killing intent coming from the puddle. It was subtle, but thanks to her honed senses she could easily pick it up.

She used **Shundo **and was right over the puddle and used a ki enhanced fist and smashed it. Two men with scratched hitai-ate's wearing cloaks slammed into a bunch of trees. Naruko weaved her hand and golden chains shot out of them and tied them to the trees they were against.

Naruko had learned this skill after reading her mother's profile. The redhead was able to conjuror chains out of pure chakra and so she had asked her Master to help her do it to honor the woman. Her Master was kind about it and understood why she wanted to know how to do it, because even though Naruko was cynical and bloodthirsty, she still wanted to have a mother or something her mother once used. Eva may have been her mother-figure, but it didn't stop her from wishing to be with her real one, even just for a second.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Some Kiri Nuke-nin? Whatever would you guys be doing here?" the blonde asked with a bloodthirsty smile.

"Nice job Naruko." Kakashi said in slight awe at how she not only noticed them, but caught them and with her mother's technique no less, "The Oni brothers of Kiri, huh." He added as he looked them over.

Naruko ignored him and placed a hand on one of the nuke-nin's forehead, "Now how about you tell me what you're doing here?" she asked

"McDowell-san, what are you doing?" Sakura asked

"Shush chatty monkey." Naruko said with a finger on her lips to emulate silence and Sakura raged at being called a monkey.

"Now be sure to tell the truth or I'll kill you." The blonde said to the man.

"Go to hell you tree hugger!" the one horned brother said.

Naruko frowned at him, "Excuse me, but I'm a fuck-mothering mage! I've killed a LOT of people to get this title; I deserve to be called such!" She said as she slapped the man across the face…causing his head to do a 720 and kill him.

"Oops." The blonde muttered, _'Master always said I played a bit rough with my prey.'_

"Holy crap you killed him!" the nuke-nin with two horns said in a girly screech.

"McDowell-san!" Sakura screeched in fear at what the blonde did.

Sasuke just looked in shock at how easy she was able to kill someone.

Kakashi facepalmed, why did he have to get the violent one?

"Oh well, at least I got two of them." She said without care and placed her hand on the last nuke-nin's forehead, "WHO were you going to attack?"

"Fuck off you psycho!" the nuke-nin spat.

"The drunk huh. WHO do you work for?"

"How the hell are you learning this?!" the nuke-nin sputtered.

"Momoichi Zabuza, never heard of him. WHO does your boss work for?"

"Are you reading my mind?!" the nuke-nin asked with another girly screech.

"Gatou, of Gatou shipping company. Well last question, WHO took it up the butt between the two of you?"

"What!"

"…ew, you sick bloody bastard!" Naruko said as she stood up and got away from him, "A bloody goat and midget on a unicycle? Just die you piece of filth!" the blonde said and an ice arrow skewered his head, thus killing him.

Naruko turned around like nothing happened with a smile, "So are we going to continue? Things are actually starting to get exciting now." The blonde chirped with a gleeful tone.

"First off, why does Gatou want Tazuna-san dead?" Kakashi asked as he turned to the man with a glare.

Tazuna started to sweat, "Um, because my bridge is in his way of controlling Nami."

"So this guy has taken control of your country?" Naruko asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Sweet, viva la revolution!" Naruko said as she pumped her fists in the air, "I'm so going now." She added

"We shouldn't, you said Momoichi Zabuza was in-charge of those two right? He's an A-rank Jonin like me, it's too dangerous." Kakashi said as he processed what was going on.

Naruko shrugged, "What's life without some risk Hatake, worry too much and your hair will turn grey." She joked and the man grunted at her for poking fun at his hair again.

"We should go back; this is way too much for us." Sakura said shaking in fear.

"I say we should go." Sasuke said as he wanted to fight someone strong.

Kakashi looked at the kids and sigh, "Fine, but be sure to follow my exact orders." He said while Naruko gave him a pointed look.

"Thank you, all of you." Tazuna said with a bow.

Later on they met up with a friend of Tazuna's and the man used his boat to help them cross from Hi to Nami. They walked down the beaten path to Tazuna's home.

Naruko stopped at hearing some rustling in the bushes and saw a white hare jump out; what followed was a whizzing sound in the air. Kakashi had seen the hare to and shouted for everyone to duck. They did and they heard a loud thud.

The group looked up to see a large zanbatou stuck in a tree with a man standing on top of it. Said man was shirtless, with two cameo style armbands and pants. His face was half covered in bandages up to his nose and his head band was tilted slightly like Kakashi's, except not covering his eyes, holding up spiky black hair. The symbol of Kiri displayed on the head band with a slash mark running across the center.

"Well well if it isn't Hatake Kakashi." The man said, in rough sounding voice.

Kakashi stood up and glared at the man, "Momoichi Zabuza, the Kirigakure No Kijin. I never would have expected someone like you to be working for scum like Gato."

Zabuza shrugged, "It pays the bills. Besides it's all worth it if I get to fight an opponent like you. You know back when I was in Kiri, you were listed as an A-rank ninja with a kill-on-sight order in our bingo book. Hatake Kakashi, the man who copied over a thousand jutsu."

_'I had no idea that our Sensei was so famous.'_ Sakura thought

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, why don't you hand over the old man and I'll let you and your Genin squad go." Zabuza suggested

"Sorry, but our job is to keep him alive after all." Kakashi said as he pulled his headband off his other eye, "Guys this might be difficult if I don't use this…" he said as he showed his Sharingan eye.

"So I get to see the famous eye in action huh?" Zabuza asked as a thick mist covered the area and disappeared with his sword.

It wasn't long until the sound of evil laughter had filled the air, "Eight points," said the voice of Zabuza said, "Heart, spine, lungs, kidney, larynx, jugular vein, collar bone, and liver. I wonder which one I'm going to go for first?" he asked in a dark chuckle in the mist.

Everyone tensed and Sakura looked to see her blonde teammate, she had a small blush on her face.

"Do you think he likes younger girls?" Naruko asked Zero who she put on the ground.

"Don't know Naruko-chama, but he sounds like someone I could get along with." Zero said with a giggle.

Naruko nodded and casted _**Melodia Bellax **_to get ready for a fight.

_**"Negari Lux, Nutritus Obsuri, Atrati Cor: Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Emittam!" **_she whispered and used the _Emittam _activation key for delayed spells so she could whip one out quick if needed, _**"Negari Lux, Nutritus Obsuri, Atrati Cor: Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Emittam!" **_Okay so a second backup couldn't hurt either~

And in just a second, Zabuza was in the middle of the group with his large sword posed to strike Kakashi in the back, but something stopped him.

Zabuza looked at the blade that stopped his own. It was a Zanbatou too, but it wasn't just one, but four! Four blades stacked together and at the end of it was a ring the size of a head that had a handle in it. The blade was impressive, but it was the one wielding that caught his attention.

It was the blonde girl in the witch hat and was only using one hand to hold the blade. Her hat covered her eyes, but he could see that smile, a smile he was all too familiar with growing on her face.

He pushed a bit, but the blonde didn't even budge.

"Nice dagger, but I like mine more~" Naruko commented and used some ki to push the man back 15 feet.

"Hatake, I'm going to have some fun so be a good boy and stay put." The blonde said as she threw her hat to Zero to hold on to.

"Naruko this isn't a game!" Kakashi stated loudly.

"To you maybe, but…" she trailed off as she looked at Zabuza with a gleeful look, like a child finding a new toy, "It is to me."

"You got guts girly, you really want to mess with the Kirigakure no Kijin?" he asked cruelly.

Naruko giggled at him, not the reaction he wanted, "You really want to go against the Black Witch no-brows?" she joked

"Kirigakure no Kijin?" Sakura asked with a gulp.

"A name Zabuza earned during his childhood, back in the time of the bloody mist." Kakashi said wearily.

"So you heard?" Zabuza asked in amusement.

"Is that the thing where Kiri got the brilliant idea to start killing each other and wasting cannon fodder for no reason?" Naruko asked with her head tilted.

"Yes." Kakashi said as he ignored her analogy.

"But that isn't all, it was stopped because a boy, who wasn't even in the academy, who killed the entire graduating class at the time." The copy ninja continued.

Everyone but Naruko gasped.

"Ah, such good times." Zabuza said in pleasure.

Naruko blinked at him, "That's it?" she asked, _'Okay, small crush over.' _She thought, "That's nothing compared to what I did!" the blonde stated.

Zabuza's eye twitched at that, "Oh and what did you do girly?" he asked with interest.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "No Naruko, don't talk about that!" the Jonin ordered.

"You know when someone says not to, people tend to do the opposite." The blonde said with mirth, "I was 8 years old at the time; I left the village to a neighboring town that was holding a festival. I was having fun and bought a candy apple. I was enjoying it when an idiot bumped into me, making me drop my treat on the ground. I was upset and told him to buy me another one. He laughed in my face and told me to apologize for bumping into him…so I ripped his head from his body." She stated with glee and shocked everyone but Kakashi, "His friends tried to kill me too, but I killed them and since the guy was some gangster who ran the town, everyone tried to kill me. So I killed everyone, even the woman and child who weren't even involved just to make a point. I think it was about 150 something people there and I swam in their blood. I also crucified every puppy and kitten I saw." She added with fondness as her eyes glazed over at the memory.

Zabuza blinked at her, "All because of a candy apple?" he asked as he questioned the girls sanity.

Naruko nodded, "It was a granny smith with warm caramel and crushed roasted unsalted pistachios."

"…You are one sick little girl." The swordsman stated, even HE never did that!

"I know~" the blonde said fondly, "Now how about we go about trying to kill each other yes?" she asked as she vanished into a **Shundo** behind the man and swung her blade down.

Zabuza turned around quickly and grunted under the strength the blonde put into the swing.

Naruko jumped back and smile, "You're probably wondering why this has four blades right? Well let me show you." She said as she held the blade out and the blades unfolded to show that it was a giant shuriken, "I know, awesome right?" she asked as she pulled a cord and the blades started to spin around the ring and threw it at the man.

As soon as she did throw it, she turned her nails into claws.

Now naturally, she didn't have claws like her Master, but by manipulating her Biju's chakra into her finger tips, she grew sharp claws that became even sharper with the use of ki. Now on a side note, her Master did make her train with her Biju's chakra. Once the two found a common ground in the fact that they both like to kill things, they worked together every once in awhile, in fact, she let him take control ever once in a while so she could use his chakra freely, but only when they were in the resort could he come out. In all honesty, Kyuubi was a pretty chillax partner.

Anyway, Zabuza dodged the giant shuriken and Naruko was over him in a second with her clawed hands and did a knife strike at the man's ribs and twitched her finger. He dodged again and went to swing, but his instincts told him to turn around and he did. The large throwing star was coming at him and he swung his sword to deflect it. Just as he did, Naruko clawed his back giving him 5 deep gashes that spilt blood all over the ground.

"Gwah!" the man grunted as he turned to swing at the girl, but she rolled under it and clawed at his head quickly, but the man weaved his head to dodge the attacks and jumped out of the way of the giant shuriken again.

Naruko **Shundo'd **a few feet away and activated one of her spells, **"Crystallitatio Tellustris!" **she said and the ground began to freeze and jagged pillars of ice began to jut up from the ground.

"What?!" the man shouted in shock at what he thought was Hyoton, _'I thought Haku was the only Yuki left?!' _and he began to dodge the pillars of ice and stepped on one of the ice patches on the ground and felt stuck, "What? Why can't I move?!" he shouted as he tried to move his feet which were stuck to the ground.

"Tsk tsk, what a shame, you know if you had dodge that attack effectively you wouldn't have gotten stuck." The blonde said with a pout as she twitched her finger and caught the large death star and folded it again and sealed it on the seal that was on her outer thigh. She **Shundo'd **in front of the man, "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." She said and placed her hand on his chest as the man just realized the girl was in front of him and went to swing even while his feet were immobilized.

"Bye bye~ **Fulguratio Albicans!**" she chanted and white lightning erupted from her hand.

"GWAHH!" the man shouted in pain as lightning coursed through his whole body and made him drop his sword while falling to his knees.

Naruko looked impressed, "I put some power behind that one and your still alive, let alone conscious. You have a great tolerance for pain don't you?" she asked, "Oh well, the old fashion way it is then." The blonde said and knifed her hand as blue magical energy wrapped around it and became a dagger-like shape.

Just as she went for the kill, two senbon flew into Zabuza's neck and he was done.

"Thank you for the assist Konoha-san." A polite voice said as a person. Naruko turned and saw a young person whose gender was hard to tell due to the blue robes that covered his/her form. On the person's face was a mask with the Kiri symbol on it.

"You…" Naruko gasped, "You…you fucking kill steal!" she shouted in fury and pointed at Zabuza and stomped her foot angrily, "That was my kill, I worked for it you fucking bastard then you attack like the fucking camper you are and stole it. I should fucking kill you right now!" Naruko said as her eyes flashed red in anger.

"Naruko calm down." Kakashi tried to reason as the awe at her strength subsided in his mind.

"You shut up." She hissed, "I worked for it, I don't care if it's what Shinobi do, I was in slight euphoria in that fight and killing him would have made it perfect and I'm not going to let this little bitch get away with it." She shouted as she went to stab Zabuza with her dagger sized Ensis Exsequens, and stuck him in the chest, instantly vaporizing the body.

"And I feel better now." Naruko said with a sated sigh.

"…You, you killed him." the hunter nin said in shock as the hunter fell to his/her knees.

"Yep. You stole my kill so I wasn't going to let you take the credit ya bastard." Naruko said as she picked up the sword and looked at it appraisingly, "I'll keep this too." She said as she hefted it over her shoulder, "Well crisis averted, let's transform and roll out people!" she commanded

"Come on guys, let's go." Kakashi as he covered his eye and walked around the shocked hunter nin.

"He's dead." The hunter nin muttered to himself/herself.

**0 Tazuna's home 0**

The group made it to the house without any further issue, much to Naruko's disappointment.

"Thank you for agreeing to this once again." Tazuna said as he point to the two occupents in the room, "This is my daughter Tsunami and my grandson Inari."

"Thank you for watching over my father." Tsunami said with a bow and Inari began to walk upstairs.

"Inari, aren't you going to at least say hello?" the mother asked.

"Why? They're just going to die." Inari said with a shrug.

"Fuck you too you little shit." Naruko said and got the boy to look shocked at her.

"Naruko." Kakashi said in disappointment and the blonde shrugged.

"We're here to keep the old man alive, if the brat wants to talk shit, he should expect someone to return it." The blonde said.

Kakashi sighed in frustration.

"Here Zero-chan you can have this since I have my own BAS (Big Ass Sword)." And she handed the large blade to Zero-chan.

"Thanks Naruko-chama." Zero said as she held the blade with glee.

"Also while we walked here I noticed some seals on it. If it breaks all you need is to get some blood on it and the blade grows back." The blonde said and the puppet squealed in happiness.

"Well now that Zabuza had been taken care of, we only have to worry about Gatou sending more nuke-nin our way." Kakashi surmised

"McDowell…how did you get so powerful?" Sasuke asked as he stared intently at the blonde.

Naruko grinned at him and tapped her nose, "A magician never reveals her secrets~" she teased

Sasuke just grunted at her and looked away.

"So what now Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she stayed at least a few feet from Naruko, in fear of the blonde.

Kakashi eye smiled at her, "Well just in case Gatou does send more men after Tazuna, I have to train you guys while we guard the bridge and Tazuna." He concluded and Sasuke looked at the man with slight excitement at the mention of training.

"So your finally getting your ass in gear?" Naruko asked skeptically.

Kakashi glared at her lightly.

**0 In the nearby forest 0**

"Now I'm going to teach you how to climb trees." The man said in mock cheer.

"But Kakashi sensei, we already know how to climb trees!" Sakura argued

"Without using your hands?" Kakashi asked in a smug tone.

"I do!" Naruko said as she was sitting cross-legged on one of the trees and waved down at the man.

_'Right, she already knows this.' _He thought in gloom, "You know how to-" but Naruko interrupted him.

"Yes, I can walk on water. Now I'm going to go take a nap while you show twiddle dee and twiddle dumb how to do this." The blonde said as she jumped down and walked into the woods to nap with Zero.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, "Well anyway, this is what you have to do…" he said as he began to tell the other two how to do the exercise.

**0 With Naruko 0**

Naruko found a nice quiet spot, far away from the idiots she had to travel with. She sat down and closed her eyes as Zero laid on her stomach.

All was quiet, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Then a damn war cry woke her up.

She rolled out of the way as water needles rained down on the spot she was at.

She tipped the brim of her hat and let out a whistle, "Nice move~" she complemented to her attacker and looked up to see the hunter nin with her mask off, yes her, as no boy could have such a pretty face~

"So why are you here anyway? Kill the one who erased your target?" the blonde asked with interest.

"He was still alive, you killed him, you killed Zabuza-sama!" she shouted in anger.

Naruko blinked and added it up in her head, "So you two were working together huh? Wow, smart move." She applauded, "May I get the name of my soon to die prey?" she asked politely.

"I am Yuki Haku." She said as she held three senbon in-between her fingers, "And I will avenge Zabuza-sama." She said as she disappeared in great speed, but it was nothing compared to Naruko's Master, so she dodged the attacks with ease.

"Come on~ that can't be all!" Naruko taunted as she sent lightning arrows at the girl, who just barely dodged them.

Haku growled, **"Makyō Hyōshō-**(Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)**!" **And an ice dome surrounded them, "This will finish you." She said as she walked into one of the mirrors.

Hundreds of senbon rained down on Naruko, two just smiled and shook her head. She waved her hand to active a spell, **"Reflexio." **And she reflected all the needles back at the mirrors, "I can do this all day, can you?" Naruko asked in amusement as it was such a simple spell to perform.

Haku continued her attack anyway hoping to get Naruko somehow, but she was slowing down.

Now the blonde was bored. She charged black energy in her hand and fired off 21 arrows of darkness, destroying each mirror and hit Haku. The ice girl slammed into a tree and tried to get up, but she was pushed down as Naruko held her by the throat and had her clawed hand posed to strike her.

"Now now, once you're down you should stay down snowflake." The blonde scolded mockingly.

Haku just looked at her with a dead look in her eyes, "Just kill me. You already took Zabuza-sama and now that I couldn't even avenge him, I'm a useless tool with no one to serve." She said in a hollowed tone.

Naruko was about to strike, but stopped. Those words hit a bit too close to home for comfort and tried to shake it off, but she suddenly got an idea!

"Here's a thought, how about you become my maid." The blonde asked with a giddy tone.

"Maid?" Haku asked

Naruko shrugged, "Maid, slave, servant, tool, call yourself whatever, but I'll refer to you as a maid and you call be Master." She said with a dark smile.

"I…I…" Haku tried to say something.

"Better to have a purpose to live right?" the blonde asked knowing it would hook the girl. She wanted to be attached to something, to feel needed.

"…Okay." The Yuki said in a soft tone that had a slight shutter in it. She was needed, someone would need her now.

"Good." Naruko cooed as she stroked the girls' cheek affectionately.

"Zero-chan, bring my new servant home would you?" the blonde asked the doll and said doll nodded and pulled Haku into a shadow, so they could go home.

"Welcome to your new life Yuki Haku, as my personal bitch." Naruko said with a dark laugh. No wonder Master loved to do things like this~

**0**

Naruko returned to the crappy house of the bridge builder and his stupid grandson started spewing things about giving up and there was no hope and such. Naruko felt annoyed and decided to tell him to shut his stupid little mouth and got up from the dinner table.

"Naruko, where are you going?" Kakashi asked in slight concern.

"I'm taking a walk!" the blonde said as she slammed the door shut while carrying Zero with her.

_-A few hours later-_

Naruko opened the door of the small house, while she was coated in a red substance…which turned out to be blood, lots and lots of blood.

"I feel so much better now~!" she gushed as she did a little spin and lifted something in her hand, "I forgive you little boy and I even got you a present~" she sang as she place the head of Gatou on the table.

"AHH!" everyone, except Sasuke (Gapping like a fish…it was funny~) and Kakashi (he just blinked with a wide eye) shouted.

"You said you were going for a walk?" Kakashi questioned as his eye returned to normal size.

"And I did." Naruko said with a smile that just seemed to glow with all the blood over her body.

Kakashi pointed to Gatou's head, "That is not _taking a walk_." He grounded out.

Naruko shrugged, "I take very _enthusiastic_ walks." She said simply with an angelic smile.

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked further.

Naruko cupped her chin and had a melancholy look in her eyes, "I remember it like it was yesterday." She said with a dreamy sigh.

_'It was a few hours ago!' _Kakashi shouted in his mind.

**0 This is an evil flashback 0**

_-Naruko's POV-_

Well, it all started on a midnight stroll through the woods. The air was clear, the moon was full. I was dying to sink my claws into someone.

Get it?

Because I like to kill things.

Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.

… It's funny.

So as I continued my strides through the woods like a baller, this little schmuck with a sword walks up to me and says, "Get on your knees!"

So I said, "I'm not your mother last night."

He didn't take too kindly to that, so he, well, um, tried? No no, attempted? No still not right, failed, yes failed in an epic attempt to kill me.

As I ripped his head from his body…which was currently blown to shreds all over that tree a few feet away. I continued walking till I saw a mansion.

Now as any little girl with the power to enslave all of humanity at her finger tips, I did the only relational thing to do.

I stormed the place…while singing~

"Do-do-do-oo, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah~"

I shoved one guys head into another guy's asshole.

"We wonder are you ready to join us now, hands in the air we will show you how, come and try caramel will be your guide~"

I decapitated several guys and ripped out the hearts of 16 others.

"So come and move your hips sing wha-a-a, look at YouTube clips, do it La-la-la, you and me can sing this melody~"

I ripped the arms of 7 guys and ripped off several gentiles, of course I made sure they were sterilized first…by flash freezing them.

"Oh-wa-a-a-a, dance to the beat, wave your hands together, come feel the heat forever and forever, listen and learn it is time for prancing, now we are here with caramel dancing~"

I next ripped a man's' arm off and beat him to death with it.

"O-o-oa-oa, O-o-oa-oa-a-a, O-o-oa-oa, O-o-oa-oa-a-a~"

I made it to the top floor and opened the door wide with a smile on my face and said, "Now we are here with caramel dancing~!"

And there, hiding in the corner was the midget himself; I walked up to him and said, "You done goofed." With my best smile, that was of course my 'Imma rape ya' smile.

"H-h-how…" he tried to question me.

"Fuck you that's how." I replied

I told him if he gave me all his money and rights to everything he owns, I wouldn't kill him. He agreed readily and gave me all his cash, which I sealed away of course~ Then I sealed all the things he owns.

"So I can live right?" he asked

I replied, "I said I wouldn't kill you, not my friend."

And that was when Zero-chan, who was cleaning up the stragglers, came in and decapitated him with a loud drawn out, "DECAPITATION~!"

…It was beautiful. *wiping tear, sniffle*

**0 end of flashback 0**

"So, that's your field report?" Kakashi asked

"Yup."

"You went on a walk through the forest at midnight."

"Yup."

"You killed a power hunger tyrant."

"Dead."

"And then you slaughtered all his men-"

"-while singing. Yes! It's like I didn't just get through explaining this." Naruko interrupted as she threw her hands in the air.

Kakashi's eyebrow was twitching, "Where's the money?" he asked

"Weeeell, since _I_ was the one who liberated this country, I'm keeping half of it for myself and giving the other half to the people. An act of kindness really, I could just keep it all to myself, but I have the rights to all of Gatou's businesses, so that's good enough for me. It's not like I really need all that money anyway." Naruko said with a shrug.

"On behalf of wall of Nami no Kuni, you have our eternal gratitude." Tazuna said in tears as he shook Naruko's hands rapidly.

"All I did was take a walk." She said with a smile and turned to Inari, "Hey bouya, I told he was nothing special." She said with a smug smile and headed off to clean up.

"Let me clean your clothes Naruko-san!" Tsunami said quickly, seeing the girl heading to the bathroom.

"Thank you." The blonde said as she continued to walk to the bathroom and took her clothes off after she was out of everyone except Tsunami's view and handed her the clothes.

At least they had hot water~ Naruko thought as she cleaned herself.

**0 After the bridge was done 0**

The blonde wasn't one for sappy good-byes so she started walking away as everyone was thanking the group of ninja. Of course she did hear that the bridge was called the Great McDowell Bridge in honor of her.

The group made it home safe and sound and Kakashi told everyone to go home while he handed in the report to the Hokage.

Naruko entered the house and saw her Master in her panties and small nightgown reading a book.

"Your back." Eva said and smiled at the girl.

"Yep." The younger blonde chirped and sat next to her master.

"You get me some sake?" Eva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Naw, it tasted like dirt and piss, bleh." Naruko said with a disgusted look.

_'Someone pick up that phone, cause I called it.' _Eva thought in amusement.

"Chachazero came back with some girl earlier. She yours?" Eva asked with interest.

Naruko nodded, "Yes, I thought I could use a personal maid, so I hired one." She said with a giggle.

Basically she beat someone into submission and told them she owned them now.

Eva patted her head, "I taught you so well~" she cooed like a proud parent.

Naruko nestled her head against the hand like a cat and bathed in the praise.

"So how was the mission?" Eva asked

Naruko shrugged, "Meh."

**0**

**So ends chapter 2! Now pre-time skip will be broken into four parts, first it was the intro arc, now it was the Wave arc, next the Chunin Exam arc, then the Tsunade search and Sasuke retrieval arcs (which will be one chapter to save time), then we can finally get to the post-time skip part of the story, yay!**

**Tell me you loved the funny moments because I worked hard on those.**

**Also Naruko's backpack is the one that Desmond Miles used.  
**

**Next, here is a treat for you, Naruko's current ninja stats at age 12 (14):**

**Ninjutsu- 2.5**

**Taijutsu- 4**

**Genjutsu- 2**

**Intelligence- 4**

**Strength- 4**

**Speed- 4.5**

**Stamina- 5**

**Hand Seals- 2**

**Total- 28**

**R&R, no flames, and peace off!**


	3. The Carnival Comes to Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima; please support the official release.**

**Now, I'm going to start bring this story into a more mature theme and by that I mean lemons and limes. Now this is new grounds I'm trending on, so be patient with me if it isn't all that great in the beginning.**

**Also, no has comment on her activation keywords~ Like it, hate it?**

**_Negari Lux, Nutritus Obsuri, Atrati Cor_****- Denied Light, Nurtured Darkness, Blackened Heart.**

* * *

**0 5 months later 0**

"Oh yeah, that's right, mm~" Naruko said as she closed her eyes in pleasure while sitting down, "You are good at this my little snowflake." She purred quietly.

The blonde was wearing a white short-sleeve sun dress that was very frilly that went down to her knees and had several light orange ribbons tied in bows on her sleeves, her chest, and her neck, with a ribbon tied on the back of her hair **(1)**.

"Thank you Master." Haku said in a completely submissive tone.

Master had said that the ice girl reminded her of a girl who acted like that to her Ojou-sama in her original world and found it funny to see another like her. Also because Haku was so submissive, Eva had encouraged Naruko to be cruel to the girl and act out some fantasies~

Now Naruko was no pervert, but her Master made her read some trashy sex books to understand the bliss of the flesh and explain what sex was to her also. In fact, her Master had taken her virginity when she was technically 12 with a thing she called a strap-on in her adult form and lapped up her cherry's blood saying it was glorious to taste and kissed her to taste it herself. The blonde blushed brilliantly at the very memory, it hurt, but it hurt just sooo good~

Haku was assigned only one type of clothing, her maid outfit. She wore a light blue tiara made of fabric on her head, a little black short sleeve dress that had spaghetti straps on her lower back and puffy shoulders. She wore light blue cuffs and stockings that had a black strip going across the top of the thigh high stocking. Next a light blue dress collar that had a black bowtie and a piece of light blue cloth that covered her A-cup which her little dress didn't cover along with a light blue waitress apron with black shoes **(2)**.

She had multiple copies of it and if she didn't wear it at all times she would be punished severely by Naruko.

"Mm, right there, no no to the left, yesss." Naruko said as she threw her head back in pleasure.

Haku doubled her efforts to please her new Master.

"You give the best foot massages snowflake." Naruko as her shoulders slacked and pulled her feet away.

"Thank you Master." Haku said as she as she stayed knelt in front of her in seiza position.

Naruko blinked as a thought came to her, "That was weird." The blonde said.

"What was Master?" Haku asked in concern, did she do something wrong?

"I have the sudden urge to get you a cannon, specifically an Anti-Tank rifle…and breast implants." Naruko admitted

Haku patted her A-cup in slight sadness, "I apologize for not being bigger Master and also why a cannon?" she asked

"Because bitches love cannons snowflake." Naruko said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"…I see and my name is Haku, not snowflake." The girl said with a bit of dignity in her voice.

Wait! Dignity?! No, her maid didn't need something like dignity!

"Quiet! I will call you whatever I damn well please snowflake, do you understand me?" Naruko said as she glared at the girl at her feet.

Haku bowed her head, "Yes Master." She said in a small voice.

Naruko nodded happily, "Good, as a reward for pleasing me I'll do something nice for you." She said as she used her foot to lift up the girls' skirt and rubbed her foot against Haku's bare shaven snatch. That was another thing, no panties and hair down there…ever.

Naruko began to rubbed her foot up and down the girls slit, causing Haku to gasp a bit and moan quietly.

"Come on, I love your little squeaks and moans, don't be quiet about it." Naruko said cruelly as she jammed her big toe in to the slit and started to pump it and felt her new toy getting wet and pumped faster, thus getting the voices she desired. Just as when she felt her new servant getting close to climaxing, she pulled out and used her toes to pull her little nub, getting the ice girl to release a scream of pleasure as she came from her knelt position covering the ground and her stockings.

Her eyes had a glazed look as she bathed in her pleasure high. Naruko jammed her cum covered foot in the girls face, "Clean." She ordered and the ice girl did as told with vigor. After licking every inch of the foot clean of her juices, Haku dried her Masters' foot on her apron.

Naruko stood up to leave as she had to do some stuff in the village and didn't want to send a clone, besides she wanted to get some fresh air anyway.

"Clean that up." Naruko said as she pointed small puddle of cum. Haku nodded and went to get a rag.

"What are you doing? Clean it like you cleaned me." the blonde order and left Haku to lap up her own mess.

She walked out of her room and saw Eva grinning on the couch.

"How's the little sub doing?" the immortal asked with mirth. She loved watching her little apprentice be such a cruel bitch at times. The bouya had been such a goody little two shoes for her that it had rubbed off on her. She shivered at the very notion of being good; she was an evil mage for a reason. Bad guys just had so much more fun, like making some girl your personal bitch~

Naruko only had had the girl for a few months now and had been training the girl to Eva's standards. She was the perfect maid after 3 months of obedience training and slowly with common gestures' like the one Naruko did just now; she would be the perfect little toy.

Eva had the girl drain some of her blood to taste it after hearing about her ice Kekkai Genkai and it just made the blood taste so good~

So the girl was a definite keeper.

But that wasn't all; she had the girl train to fight by pitting her against her Chacha maids. After all, no one knew who the girl was, and an assassin maid was very useful at times.

"Doing well." Naruko said with a shrug, "Don't wait up for me Master, I have to pick up something's. Anything you want while I'm out?" she asked her lovely Master.

Eva nodded, "Get me some more books, I'm starting to get bored with these stupid magazines the Chacha maids are picking up for me." she said as she threw the stupid teeny bopper magazine on the table.

"Will do." Naruko said with a nodded and put on her white strap-on shoes and grabbed her white parasol that matched her outfit and left the cottage with Zero on her shoulder.

**0**

Naruko walked down the street as she twirled her parasol on her right shoulder slowly as she smiled at most of the people backing away from her in fear, well even more fear than usual.

You see, after Hatake had given the old monkey a report of what she did in Nami, the geezer had asked if she would like to do more difficult missions sole.

Of course the blonde said yes! She had been on a few C and B rank missions and if she was lucky an A rank one or if the lower level missions upgraded mid-mission. Also an Anbu had to go with her to watch in case she decided to flee. She scuffed at the very notion. What would she gain from leaving? Beside these idiots were far too entertaining to terrorize at times. She got to kill so many people too and she never used any of her advanced magic either.

Some of the missions were bounty missions to bag some traitors from Konoha, like that one guy from Ame, she really didn't bother with his name, but that lightning sword was cool. So she kept it saying since she was the only technical Senju in the village, it belonged to her and the old monkey couldn't discredit that, hahaha!

Another mission she had, she managed to run into another of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū-_(Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist). His name was Kuriarare Kushimaru, he was a tall and thin man which gave him an overall gangling appearance. He had long, shaggy, straw-colored blond hair and wore mainly Kiri hunter-nin attire. The man was very cruel in her opinion, not her level of cruelty of course, but it was decent.

It was just run of the mill chance that they met and she even mention she killed Zabuza and kept his sword, which of course Chachazero showed her toy in glee. The man raged about that and said he would kill her and take it back. He tried to with his unique long sword called Nuibari that acted like a sowing needle with ninja wire as thread, but she still managed to kill him in the end by using her Anbu guard as a Kawarimi since the man didn't even lift a finger to help and seemed like he was hoping she would die, so he fulfilled his role in helping by force.

So after severing his head and getting the bounty off of it, she returned home with another sword. Zero had commented that they should get all seven swords for a complete set and the blonde of course agreed as she loved to collect things.

She had earned a number of nicknames from her little escapades!

In these past 5 months she was listed as the Black Witch, the Dark Maelstrom, the Whirlpool of Dread, the Unholy One, and the Blood Angel. Now she wanted to be named after the names she picked, but her Master just said she had to deal with it.

All this happened with the fact of being listed as A-Rank in the Bingo Book. Again she snorted, at that as she was so much stronger than A-Rank. Also since she now had two of the seven swords of Kiri, the Yondaime Mizukage put a bounty on her head.

Wasn't that nice of him~

But the best thing that happened during these 5 months was that her Master granted her something amazing, she formed a Pactio with her!

She pulled out the card and blushed at the very memory.

Sweet Kami, the way her Master pinned her down and forcefully kissed her so deeply. Her toes were curling at how good the kiss was~ She was now her Masters' Ministra Magi, an amazing honor that made her heart flutter.

Her card was written in gold, her Zodiac sign was Libra, her number was IX, her virtue was truth, and her direction was north. Much to her dismay, her true name was printed on the card, _Naruco Uzumaci_, while she respected her clan name; she wanted her Masters' name on it. Her card was titled _Parvulus de Oraculum _or Child of Prophecy for those unfamiliar with Latin.

In the card she was dressed in her sailor fuku and had her witch hat on along with the most evil smile she had ever seen on herself. In her hand was a book that was to the right of her head. It was all black, except the front of it had a white skull on it that gave off the illusion that it was laughing.

Her artifact, it made her shutter in both pleasure and fear at what it could do.

She suddenly heard noise behind her.

Turning around she saw a square box behind her with a rock texture painted on it. It also had two eye holes in the front.

Already knowing who was under that box Naruko just sighed in annoyance, "You know minion, you will have to try much harder if you want to fool me."

"Hah! I'm not surprised you saw through our disguise boss!" said the voice Konohamaru.

Naruko watched as the box exploded.

"*Cough* I think we used too much gunpowder. *Cough*" Came a nasally voice.

"So what do you guys want?" asked Zero from her partners' shoulder.

The three kids looked up at her before they broke into their introduction.

"Hey I'm Moegi, and I'm the sassiest kunoichi in school!" the girl with orange pigtails and perpetual blush said as she made an odd pose, standing on one leg and raising a single hand in the air.

"And I like algebra, I'm Udon!" Said the boy with the bowl cut, glasses, and a permanent runny nose. He too took a pose beside Moegi, crouching down low and crossing his arms.

"And I'm the strongest ninja in the village, Konohamaru!" Konohamaru said as he made a pose in front of them, grinning as he pointed a thumb at himself.

"And together we're the Konohamaru Ninja Corps!" the three said in unison.

Naruko sighed, "I know that already, you've been bugging my clones non-stop." She said as she shook her head and glared at Zero for giggling at her.

"Wow Naruko-nee-san, you look like a princess~" Moegi gushed as she looked at the blondes outfit.

Naruko raised an eyebrow and did a small spin while holding one end of her dress, "Really? I just threw this on because it was getting hot out lately." She said as she closed her parasol.

"You should really wear stuff like that more often." Moegi said with a nod.

Naruko smirked, "I'll think about it."

Moegi turned to see both Konohamaru and Udon blushing a bit and smacked them behind the head, "Stop gawking at her, it's rude!" the girl reprimanded them with her hands on her hips.

Naruko laughed airily, she liked the girl already.

"Well, I'm doing some shopping and could use some little workers to carry some stuff, want to help?" she asked in amusement. She really didn't need help since she could just seal the stuff, but she thought she might as well give the kids a bone.

"Sure!" they said at the same time and the blonde nodded as they left to do some shopping.

The first place they stopped at was a weapon supply store as the blonde needed more wires and her servant needed more senbon too.

At the counter was a girl with brown hair in buns and she wore a pink Chinese shirt with green Shinobi pants, "Hi, can I help you?" she asked as she looked at the blonde girl in front of her.

"Yes, I would like 10 spools ninja wire, about 12 dozen senbon and…" she trailed off as she took a quick look around and saw some books. A few on poisons and one on Fuinjutsu, "And these too I guess." She said, even though it was a low level Fuinjutsu book, she may find something interesting in it to work off of in case she got bored.

"What would a civilian want with them?" the girl asked with a skeptical look.

"Hey, boss is the strongest genin in the whole village, she isn't some civilian!" Konohamaru said to the girl.

The girl blinked, "Sorry, just your clothes make you seem like a civilian. I'm Tenten by the way, a genin too." She said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine," the blonde said as she waved her off as she didn't really care, "It was a nice day out so I thought I would wear something more pleasant then Shinobi garbs." She stated, but she never really wore Shinobi clothes anyway.

"I get that." Tenten said with a nod. The girl looked like some kind of Ojou-sama; guess she should have been more observant.

"About those things?" the blonde said in a slight inpatient tone.

"Oh, right." Tenten said with some embarrassment and got what the girl asked for.

She put it all in a bag and rang it up, which the blonde paid for.

"So are you really the strongest genin in the village?" the bun haired girl asked with interest.

"I guess one could say that." The blonde answered in an aloof manner.

"Well my teammate Hyuuga Neji may give you a run for your money." She said with a laugh as Neji was pretty strong.

Suddenly Naruko roared in laughter, "Oh that's really funny! A Hyuuga she says, that worthless clan of nobodies, that's rich!" she said as she leaned against one of the selves till her laughter subsided.

Tenten looked angry at that, "And what's wrong with the Hyuuga?" asked

"Other than being such a cookie cutter clan that is so ass backwards in their ways and have to enslave their own family just to have someone to lord over and pretend it to be 'noble', nothing, nothing at all." Naruko said in sarcasm.

"Cookie cutter?" Tenten asked in confusion.

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Basically, you fight one decent Hyuuga, you've fought them all. No versatility, no unexpected moves, just poke this, spin that. Ninja's need to be versatile to fit the situation, so if the Hyuuga continue to stay the way they are, they'll die out eventually due to their own stupidity." Naruko said as she grabbed the bag and handed it to Konohamaru.

Tenten was stunned by that…it was kinda true, she thought.

"See ya." Naruko said as she left before the girl could even think up a retort.

"I didn't even get her name." she muttered as she went back to stocking some of the shelves.

The group stopped by a book shop and got some books Naruko thought would interest her Master.

"Minion, stop running ahead, you're carrying my stuff and if you drop it due to your recklessness, I'll hurt you." The blonde said to the boy.

"Come on boss, I'm not clumsy like that." The boy answered as he turned around a corner and continued walking at a fast pace, right until he smashed into someone and fell down to the ground, thus dropping Naruko's bag.

"Ow…" Konohamaru rubbed his face as he tied to rub away the stinging sensation. After a couple of seconds he looked up to see what he had run into, and saw that it was a guy wearing a black jumpsuit with a pair of cat ears on his head, and some kind of odd make-up on his face with an odd oblong shaped thing on his back, wrapped in bandages.

Next to him stood a girl with sandy blond hair done up in four pigtails; she was wearing a black and white battle kimono with some mesh leggings on her, on her left ankle, while the other was higher up on her thigh. She had her headband hanging loosely on her neck, and a red sash wrapped around her waist. There was also a large battle fan attached to her back.

The headbands they were wearing, was the symbol for Sunagakure No Sato, the Village Hidden in the Sand, which was a ninja village allied to Konoha.

"That hurt you little punk." the teen wearing the cat ears said. Bending down he picked up Konohamaru by his scarf, forcing the kid to grab onto his hand, "I think I need to teach you a lesson about watching where you're going."

The girl walked up behind him and shook her head in annoyance, "Kankuro let him go, and you know we're going to get in trouble if 'he' shows up."

"Relax Temari. He won't show up for a while yet." Kankuro looked back at her, before turning his attention back to Konohamaru, "Besides, this kid needs to learn his place."

"Put me down you stupid make-up wearing freak!" Konohamaru yelled, "If you don't my nee-san's gonna kick your ass!"

"It's war paint you shit stain!" Kankuro said with a snarl, "I'll teach you to mess with your betters!" he was just about to hit Konohamaru when another voice spoke up.

"Are you that sad you have to pick on a little boy to kick your already low ego up trash?" Naruko asked as she walked up to them with her parasol spinning on her shoulder and gave them a bored look.

"What did you say?!" the boy roared at the well dressed girl.

Naruko blinked at him, "I'm sorry, your hearing must be impaired. To sum it up, I said to put the boy down before I kill you for merely annoying me like you have thus far as I have places to be. So do as you're told and you may even get a lollipop for being such a good boy." The blonde said in a condescending tone.

Kankuro went red in the face at what the girl said to him, "And what's some rich little civilian going to do to me? Call daddy?" he taunted

"I'm an orphan peon and," she said as she flicked her fingers and Kankuro let go of Konohamaru. The boy flew to Naruko's side as Naruko flicked her finger again and made Kankuro punch himself in the nose, "who said I was a civilian?" she questioned mockingly.

"Why you-" the boy tried to say, but he punched himself again, and again, and again.

"Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself." Naruko repeated with glee as the boy kept hitting himself in the nose.

One more punch and Kankuro was sent flying to the ground with a bloody nose.

"Let that be a lesson to you. Don't mess with your betters, okay?" the blonde asked as the boy got up and glared daggers at her.

**0 Chunin exam meeting 0**

Sarutobi looked at all the ninja who had assembled into his spy room where all the meetings of great importance were held. Many of them were Jonin for the Genin teams, however there were also a few Chunin who would be serving as proctors, as well as the few Jonin who would proctor for the event he had called them for.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called you here," the aging Sandaime said, "You've all assembled for one reason."

"So it's that time already eh?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

"It's already been reported to the other countries. I saw some of them in the village." Genma, a Tokubetsu Jonin said.

Kurenai decided to ask the obvious question, "So when is it?"

"In a week," Sarutobi announced, causing several members to mumble about it starting sooner than they expected, "I'll announce the Chunin selection exams will begin."

Sarutobi took a long puff on his pipe before continuing, "Now, I would like to hear from those who are watching over the new Genin first."

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma stepped forward. Kakashi was on the right, with Kurenai in the middle and Asuma on the left.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma?" Sarutobi asked. "Well, are there any Genin you would like to enter into this year's Chunin selection exam? I don't believe I have to tell you, but after a Genin completes a total of at least twenty two missions, he or she is eligible for the Chunin exams. Of course normally a Genin needs more than four times that number of missions before being considered for selection but it is your choice. Now, starting with Kakashi."

Kakashi kept up his normal lazy composure as he began speaking, "Team Seven, Naruko U. McDowell, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura under the name of Hatake Kakashi, I nominate them to take the Chunin selection exams."

This caused a load of mutters to spread out among the other ninja.

Being in the middle Kurenai went next, "Team Eight, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino under the name Yūhi Kurenai, I nominate my team for the Chunin selection exams."

Asuma sighed as he took a puff of his cigarette before speaking, "Team Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji under the name Sarutobi Asuma, I nominate my team for the Chunin selection exams."

The mutterings got even louder at hearing all three Jonin leaders for the new Genin had nominated their teams, something that had not happened in decades.

"Hold on just a second!" Iruka stepped forward.

Sarutobi looked at the scarred Chunin, "What is it Iruka?"

"Hokage-sama please let me have a word. I may be speaking out of place but these nine Genin were all my students at the academy. Of course they are all very talented, but it's still far too early for them to take the exam. They need more experience; I just can't understand their reasoning. The only one among them who would truly be able to enter would be McDowell!"

"Hatake are you out of your mind?!" a random Jonin said, "Letting that little psycho take the exam? She'll slaughter everyone!" he said and many of the others agreed.

Kakashi shrugged, "Hokage-sama has already let her do some higher missions that no genin should be able to do, so by holding her back it would be pointless to do…and besides, she may just thin some of the other villages Chunin candidates." He explained

"Bullshit, that girl would kill anyone and you know it! Do you honestly think she would care if it was a Konoha genin she killed? I doubt that!" the Jonin said and everyone nodded to that too.

"Enough!" Sarutobi said, "Naruko will participate since it will show our villages' strength to everyone."

"And how scary your Jinchuuriki is, right?" asked an elegant female voice.

Everyone turned to see a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a large chest and was wearing a black dress that left little to hide her amazing figure. She held a wine glass in her hand while taking a small sip of its contents as she crossed her legs.

Everyone got on guard.

"Anbu!" Sarutobi shouted and as soon as the Anbu got close to her, they were frozen solid in a block of ice.

"Now, now, little boy, you shouldn't attack a lady like that." The blonde said in an amused smirk.

"Who are you?" the Kage asked, but he also wanted to know how she got in here with no one knowing!

"Moi?" she asked mockingly as she held her hand to her chest, "Why, I'm Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Master and care taker of Naruko U. McDowell." She said with a smile.

That caused everyone's blood to stop cold.

"You are?" Sarutobi said in shock.

"Yes, yes I am." Eva said nodding, "You see, I'm a traveler of sorts. During my time traveling through Hi no Kuni, I ran into a little pretty thing hiding in the wood all by her lonesome." She started as she wiped a mock tear, "So I asked if she wanted to be friends and she said yes. I found her to be sooo interesting in fact; I decided to make her my apprentice." She finished with a disarming smile that seemed to bring the opposite effect.

"Why?" Sarutobi asked in suspicion.

Eva just smiled at him, "I was bored," she said and everyone looked at her in disbelief, "And I just love a juicy conspiracies. This place is filled with them and she is just surrounded by many of them too." She said getting Sarutobi to look at her in slight fear, "Yes, I was the one who told her about what she holds, her clan, her mother, the things you would deny the child, shame on you monkey." She said in a scolding tone as she waved her finger at him, "I even know who daddy dearest is too~" she said in a feral smile.

Kakashi and Sarutobi looked shocked at that.

"Naruko belongs to me for it was I who trained her, taught her, loved her, showed her that she existed, and gave her the strength to strike back against those who would do her harm. Years of training and twisting her personality to what it is now, she has become the perfect heir to the McDowell name." Eva said as she smiled with fondness.

"Then why have you come here now to tell us this?" Sarutobi asked with a cold tone.

"Like I said, she belongs to me. You'll never have control her no matter what you do." Eva said with a shrug as she took another sip of wine, "To the reason I showed myself now? Simple, to show you the face of the one who twisted and freed the one you wished to be your little martyr. If she stayed the way she was, she would have been like the rest of these idiots, 'All for the village' and what not. Lie to her about her family, be the only one to care for her as she took all the shit you pieces of filth threw at her with a smile like it was okay." She said with a glared that could have killed, "You are a sick little fucker who should be put down like the rest of your worthless villagers." She stated in a subzero tone.

Everyone bucked under the pressure she emitted and looked at her in nothing but fear.

"But you'll destroy yourselves in the end and that's what matters really. Because when all the truths that involve her are out, she will have no reason to stay here really and I will go." Eva said with a smile, "And no doubt she will follow me since I was the one who gave her everything." She said as she stood up and began to walk into the shadows, but she turned her head to the old Kage.

"Plot, scheme, and plan all you wish Sarutobi Hiruzen. For your time is coming and no matter what you do, it will all fall to pieces." She said as she snapped her fingers and laughed manically as she walked through the shadows.

The frozen Anbu fell to the ground unconscious and everyone turned to the Sandaime to see what to do.

The old Kage just sat in his seat as he cupped his head in his hands.

He wondered where it all went wrong.

**0 back with Naruko and her group 0**

"That does it!" Kankuro said as he grits his teeth as he pulled off what he was carrying on his back.

"You're going to use Crow here!" asked a surprised Temari.

"This brat needs to be taught a lesson Temari!" Kankuro replied as he began to unravel the bandages.

"Oh." Naruko said in amusement, "So I have fellow doll enthusiast?" she asked

"It's a puppet, not a doll!" the make-up boy raged.

Naruko pouted, "Pity, but if we played…well you would already be dead." She commented uncaringly.

"What are you-" Kankuro started but stopped as he felt cold steel under his neck.

"Can I kill him Naruko-chama?" Zero asked from behind Kankuro.

Naruko scuffed, "There's no point really. Let the amateur live for now. He's here for the Chunin Exam and I wouldn't put it past the old monkey to put me in too. So we'll kill him on a larger stage and show him how one truly plays with dolls." She said in a feral smile.

Zero let out a whine and jumped off of Kankuro and walked over to her partner, but she stopped mid way and looked at the make-up boy, "Has to suck knowing you got owned by a doll doesn't it?" she said with a giggle as she jumped on to her partners shoulder.

"A self moving puppet…" Kankuro said in awe.

"Doll." Zero and Naruko said at the same time in correcting the idiot.

"Let's go." Naruko said and the kids started following.

"Stop." Said a dull voice.

Naruko let out an annoyed sigh, "So you finally decided to come out." She said as she turned around to see a boy with red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a fishnet undershirt underneath that, along with matching black pants and sandals. Across his waist was a white sash and a brown leather belt, and another sash going across his chest that held a large gourd to his back. However the thing that caught Naruko's attention the most were the large bags under his eyes, making him look something akin to a raccoon.

"G-Gaara." Kankuro stammered as he began to shake in fear. The blond-haired girl did not seem to be doing much better.

"Well out with it." Naruko as she tapped her foot impatiently, "I have a schedule to keep."

"Your name?" the redhead said as he stared at her.

"It's good manners to tell your name before you ask another's bloody sandman." Naruko stated as she could easily smell the blood and feel the bloodlust coming from the boy. It paled to hers of course, but it was amusing to see.

"Sabaku no Gaara, yours?" he asked

Naruko smirked at him, "I don't feel like telling." She said in a smug tone as she proceeded to walk away with the kids.

As soon as the blonde left, Gaara spoke, "Mother wants her blood." he said with a feral smile.

**0 Cottage 0**

After dropping things at home and sending a clone to mess around with the kids and sending another one to meet with her 'team', she started to play a game of Go with her Master till her clone came home.

"Why didn't you pop?" Naruko asked the clone as it handed her a piece of paper.

Naruko read it and laughed, "Just like you said Master." She said as she signed all the form and tucked it into her pocket.

"Of course and plus that monkey will be too busy tiring to find out who I am and how I 'control you'." Eva said with finger quotes.

"But still," Naruko said as she fidgeted under her Masters gaze, "Was it smart to show yourself?" the younger blonde asked in a tiny voice.

Eva as she cupped her adorable students' face, "I've stayed in hiding long enough. Time to show them who has trained such a beautiful girl into what she is today." She said and laughed as Naruko blushed at her compliment.

"Of course Master." Naruko said with a nod, after all Master was always right about these things.

"Good, now get ready for your little test." Eva said and Naruko nodded as she went to her room and got her things set up. By the time she finished prepping the sun was already down and went to get ready for bed. She called her servant to her room and Haku entered.

"Yes Master?" the girl asked.

"Strip and get into bed." Naruko commanded as she got on her see through black nightgown and crawled into bed.

Haku wordless did as ordered and crawled into the bed naked and her Master pulled her in and spooned her. Naruko brushed the girls long black hair possessively and gave it a sharp tug, earning a cry of pain from the girl.

"This belongs to me." the blonde hissed into her maids' ear, "Everything. Everything you are belongs to me. You have no self worth; you are my toy for now and forever. Do you understand?" the blonde asked as she cupped the girls A-cup and pinched her nipple getting a tiny moan, "I said, do you understand?!" Naruko hissed louder as she roughly tugged the nub, getting another cry of pain from the girl.

Haku could only nod meekly.

"Good." Naruko cooed in her ear as she continued to play with her maid.

Naruko then took a blindfold and covered her maids' eyes and then used some rough rope that dug into the girls' wrists while her hands were tied behind her back.

"You're going to love this snowflake; it _is_ your favorite thing after all." Naruko said to the quiet girl. It was usually the quiet ones you had to watch out for Naruko's Master always said, they were just freaks in the sack.

Naruko grabbed a double headed dildo and purred as she pushed it inside her pussy.

The girl then proceeded to fuck the ice girl in her pussy and enjoyed her moans as Haku rode on top of the blonde, but that wasn't all she was going to do to the girl, no; she was going to do the same thing she did to break the girl.

She had summoned two clones beforehand and both had a large strap-on fastened to them.

One got behind Haku and stuffed her tight little ass and the girl screamed like a bitch in heat, while the other clone stuffed it in her mouth while pulling the girls' long hair.

It turned out the ice girl always had a little fantasy at being gangbanged, but that was just something Naruko capitalized on to break her snowflake.

"You really are a horny little slut snowflake~" all three Naruko's said at the same time as the girl just gave a gagging moan.

They proceeded to fuck the ice girl raw throughout the night.

**0 Exam day 0**

Naruko woke up refreshed as she saw her maid still unconscious from all the activities they did the night before to work off Naruko's stress before this little exam.

The maids' body had some scratches and bruises from how rough the blonde was on her, but deep down Naruko knew her little bitch liked it~

Naruko dressed in her outfit from yesterday and placed Zero on her shoulder as always.

"I expect good results." Eva said from the dining room table with a pair of glasses on and was reading the paper while having some tea.

"Of course Master, I'll make you proud." Naruko said with a bow.

"I know you will." Eva said as she gave her little apprentice a smile that made Naruko blush as she left the cottage and ignored Zero's giggles at her for being so meek around their Master.

Naruko saw her 'team' in front of the academy and went in. Naruko immediately noticed the genjutsu and proceed to the next floor as she missed Sasuke make an ass out of himself. She arrived to see Hatake by the door and he said she needed the other two to get in. She waited impatiently for ten minutes and a beaten up Sasuke, being carried by Sakura. After Hatake made a how speech about teamwork and they could do it, the 'team' entered the room.

After getting glares and 'heartfelt' reunions from their graduation class, they heard a voice call out to them.

"You know, you guys should really keep it down."

The three new genin teams looked over to see one of the older kids walking up to them. He was wearing a purple shirt and pants of the same color. He had round glasses on and white hair with a Konoha headband on his head.

He pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, "You guys are the rookies who just came out of the academy right? I wouldn't be so loud if I were you."

"And who would you be?" Naruko asked with a smile and interest as she observed the genin.

The purple clad Genin just smiled and gave a small bow, "My name is Yakushi Kabuto and before you guys make any more noise you should look behind you."

Everyone did and was instantly subjected to the glares and the wave of killing intent sent to them, particularly the genin from Amegakure. Most of the rookie genin shivered at the killing intent, but Naruko merely yawned at them.

"That team from Ame, I hear they have rather short tempers." Kabuto muttered to them.

"Your name is Kabuto-san right?" asked Sakura

"Yes, that's right." The purple clad ninja nodded.

"So is this your second time taking these exams?" The pinky asked.

"No this is my…seventh." Kabuto replied with some embarrassment.

"Wow, it must be hard." Sakura said with less confidence.

"It is." Kabuto said with a chuckle, "But I've learned much from my experiences." The purple clad Shinobi reached into his pouch and pulled out a deck of cards, "Since your rookies and all, why don't I give you a hand?"

He kneeled down on the ground and began channeling chakra into the top card. There was a small burst of smoke as he flipped it over. The rookie genin leaned in to see that it showed a map of the elemental nations, on each nation was a bar with a number.

"These are my info cards. Look here, as you can see Konoha has the most teams participating. Of course that's a given since we have the home field for this one. But just about every Shinobi village has sent genin here to participate."

"Do your cards hold individual information?" asked Sasuke in eagerness.

Kabuto smirked, "Of course, all I need is a name, or even small details and I can find them for you."

"Give me everything you have on Rock Lee and Naruko U. McDowell."

Everyone was wondering why he would want his own teammate's stats, Naruko just stared at him.

"Man, you know their names? That's no fun." Kabuto said as he held up three cards. One of them went up in smoke to reveal Rock Lee's card, "Let's see, Rock Lee has done 249 D-rank missions and 23 C-rank missions, his teammates are Higirashi Tenten and Hyuuga Neji, last year's Rookie of the Year. Says here he is a major taijutsu specialist. Last year he could have entered the Chunin Exams, but his sensei held his team back a year to gain more experience."

"And lastly Naruko Uzumaki McDowell." He said loudly as the room became dead silent.

"Be sure to make it very nice and dramatic for me." Naruko as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"But of course." Kabuto said with a smirk, "One of the last of the once great Uzumaki clan that were distant relatives of the Senju clan and marked as A-rank in the bingo book with a bounty of 38,000,000 Ryo. She has done 23 D-rank missions, 5 C-rank missions, 6 B-rank missions, and 3 A-rank missions. She has fought and killed two members of the _Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_ and had taken their swords for her own. On a side note, she got her bounty mainly because of that since the Mizukage wants the swords back and for shaming the Swordsman along with his village. During these past few months she had been given a number of nicknames, the Black Witch, the Dark Maelstrom, the Whirlpool of Dread, the Unholy One, and the Blood Angel. She received the Unholy One for her massacre of a small village at the age of 8 and killed a populous of 150 and also crucified every puppy and kitten she could find." He paused and looked at the blonde, "Was it really all over an apple?" he asked smiling with interest.

Naruko nodded, "It was a granny smith with warm caramel and crushed roasted unsalted pistachios."

Kabuto nodded as he wrote that down, "Unsalted pistachios." He muttered to himself as he added it to the card. Hey, he liked detailed info. "Her taijutsu is impeccable, her Ninjutsu is amazing as she has a dual Kekkai Genkai with Hyoton and Meiton, or at least speculated to have and she is very proficient with Raiton. Her genjutsu is unknown at this moment, but she is said to excel as a puppeteer too. She was even listed with her own order, F.E.A.R."

"Fear?" Sakura questioned with a blink.

Kabuto shook his head, "No not the word, but as an acronym, F.E.A.R. or Fuck Everything And Run."

Everyone turned to look at the blonde as she was singing.

"Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together, Brighter than a lucky penny, When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear, And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine." She sung in a happy tone and everyone turned to Kabuto in disbelief.

Kabuto read one more line as he held one finger in the air, "Fun fact: She enjoys singing happy, upbeat songs just before or during committing mass degrees of murder." He said as he as he saw the girl now staring at him, but it was not just any kind of stare.

He knew that look, as it was the one his Master usually had on when he found something interesting. To Naruko U. McDowell, it seemed that he was something interesting.

Everyone took a large step back from the well dressed blonde.

Sasuke just glared at the girl in contempt at being so famous and more powerful than him.

Kabuto then went on to explain how the top Genin from Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Getsu and a small recently new Shinobi village Oto were here. Naruko noticed several blurs heading for them. It seemed their target was Kabuto.

Naruko watched as they attacked the boy and noticed that he _let_ them get the hit in. Yes, the bespectacled boy was becoming very interesting.

A large puff of smoke appeared in the front of the room, where a male voice shouted out, "Quiet it down you punks!"

Once the smoke appeared an intimidating man wearing a long black trench coat appeared with a large group of Konoha examiners behind him.

"My name in Morino Ibiki and I'll be your first examiner in this test of the Chunin exam, so shut up and listen up!" spoke the man named Ibiki.

After Ibiki and the other Chunin examiners arrived, they quickly took charged of the room, where they had everyone quickly take seats.

After everyone was seated Ibiki began to explain the rules of the test to everyone, where much to everyone's surprise they found it to be a written exam except Naruko. Ibiki also then went on to explain that cheating was strictly forbidden, where the other Chunin examiners would be watching them closely and if they were found cheating, five times, then they would be disqualified from the exam.

Once he had explained the rules, Ibiki then handed out the exam sheets and stated that they had one hour the do the paper.

Naruko was placed next to a red haired girl with glasses from Kusa.

Naruko stared at the girl and said girl noticed.

"Yes?" the girl asked timidly as she remembered the info that was told about the blonde next to her.

"You have beautiful hair." Naruko complemented as she stared at the girls' hair and moved to her eyes, "And equally beautiful eyes."

The girl blushed a bit, "Um, thanks." She muttered

"What's your name?" Naruko asked further with interest.

"Karin." She said quickly.

"Well I like you Karin, so if I see you later on in this exam, I won't kill you. It would be criminal to kill one with such pretty hair and eyes." Naruko admitted as the protector called for the start of the test.

"Okay?" Karin said with a blink as she didn't know what to really say to that and began her test.

Naruko waited for a few minutes and looked around a bit and saw a perfect target. She stood up, surprising everyone, and took someone else's exam and noticed it had all the answers on it and gave him her blank one.

She returned to her seat and saw everyone staring at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ibiki asked in a cold tone.

"Cheating~" the blonde answered with a smile.

"I should kick you out." the man said with a gruff.

"Ah, but I only cheated once so the best you can do is take 2 points away sir scars-a-lot." Naruko said with smirk as she heard the man growl at her.

"Fine, but no one else can pull this off or they're out!" he shouted and everyone nodded.

Naruko laughed at the man's attempt to scare everyone and turned to Karin who was working. For the rest of the test she stared at her beautiful red hair. It was something that made Karin very uncomfortable.

After a little while, the proctor told them they had a choice and blah blah blah. She wasn't really listening, but she stayed anyway and it turned out she passed.

Once the explanations were finished a round object suddenly burst though one of the windows, after which a large banner with the words, _'The sexy and single, Mitarashi Anko!'_ appeared in front of Ibiki along with a tall violet haired woman. Who wore a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs along with a dark orange mini-skirt.

Naruko gave the woman a once-over and had to agree, she was sexy~

Upon her arrival the woman named Anko cried out "I'm the second examiner Mitarashi Anko…Now let's go to the next exam!" After which, Anko then pumped up her fist into the air and shouted out, "Follow me!"

At this everyone in the room just stared at her, with looks of disbelief while Naruko giggled in amusement.

"You really need to get a watch Anko." stated Ibiki as he stepped out from behind the banner, with a dull look on his face, where the violet haired woman blushed in embarrassment.

After getting over her embarrassment, Anko counted the number of remaining Genin, where she found that there were 78 Genin left. "Ibiki you let what…26 teams pass? You must be getting soft."

"Or we got a good crop this year." replied the scared head man.

"Huh! Well it doesn't matter." replied Anko, "Because by the time I'm there won't be more than half of them left."

Upon hearing this many of the Genin became nervous; especially give the sinister looking smirk that appeared on her face.

The group of genin that passed followed the woman for a twenty minute walk.

"Well, here we are! Welcome everyone to the second stage of the Chunin Exams training ground 44, the forest of death!" Anko shouted as she pointed out the large forest behind her.

"You soon to be dead gaki's are looking at my favorite training ground." The woman said with a cackle.

"How fun." Naruko commented as she spun her parasol on her shoulder at a slow pace as she scanned the forest and the smell of blood coming from it felt very inviting to her.

Anko had a frown on her face as she looked at the girl, who the dressed like that for a Shinobi exam! She threw a kunai at the girl to mess with her and the blonde dodged with ease. As Anko **Shunshin'd** behind the girl with a kunai, she felt something sharp poking her neck.

Naruko was behind the proctor with her fingers clawed as she pushed her nails deep enough to draw a little blood.

"Attacking a little girl isn't very nice of you." Naruko said with a pout as she spoke into the woman's' ear as added a bit more pressure to her fingers, "I should kill you on principle." The blonde stated, freaking everyone out.

Anko was in shock at how easy the girl got behind her. She guessed the girl was no joke after all.

Naruko saw something on the woman's shoulder and used her finger to pull Anko's coat collar out of the way a bit, "What's this?" Naruko asked with curiosity.

Anger flared through Anko as she got out of Naruko's hold since the blonde was distracted with curiosity and hissed at her, "None of your business."

The blonde shrugged, "You started it." She commented as her partner giggled.

Anko just glared at the girl and explained the rules and send the teams to their gates to wait for the start of the second exam.

Naruko had given Zero the Heaven scroll her 'team' had gotten and the doll hid it in her clothing somehow to the others, but Naruko knew it was magic since how else would the doll carry all those knives.

They entered the forest and Naruko said she was going for a walk…something that terrified Sakura, but Sasuke seemed to encourage it since the blonde would start killing everyone besides them. He just asked her to bring the scrolls she found back.

**0 A few hours later 0**

A team from Suna was hiding out and talking about what course of action to take when all of a sudden, they heard a voice.

"Hey guys, how's your health plan?" a female voice said and wire strings wrapped around their throats tightly. They turned up to see Naruko on a higher branch in the tree they were hiding in with a smile on her face, "I hear it's great~" she said as she jumped off the branch and landed to the ground as she hung the three genin and reveled in their choking. Two died from suffocation while the other ones' head cut off from the pressure and sharpness of the wire.

Naruko cut the wires and the bodies fell to the ground with a hard thud. She made a clone to have it search the bodies as she looked around in hopes of seeing another team.

"What number was the Zero-chan?" the blonde asked her partner.

"8 I think." The doll answered as the clone handed the original a Heaven scroll. Now she had 5 Heaven scrolls and 3 Earth scrolls.

Naruko gave Zero the scroll to hold onto as they traveled further into the woods.

"I wonder which team we'll run into next?" Naruko mused out loud as she jumped over a large branch.

After a few minutes she heard some rustling and turned a corner to see another team, which was currently speeding by.

Naruko jumped in front of the group and gave a cheery smile, "Hello my future victims." She said with a wave of her hand.

She looked at the group and saw they were a team from Kusa, but not just any team from Kusa, the one that had her lovely little red haired ruby eyed beauty on it~

"Hello Karin." The blonde said with a pretty smile and **Shundo'd **next to the girl, "How are you fairing thus far?" she asked as she forced the girl down on a log a few feet from the group and started talking to the girl as if they were old friends.

"Huh?" the red head said in surprise at seeing the blonde this soon.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" one of the boys shouted at Naruko.

Naruko sighed in annoyance and looked at Karin with a pout, "One second." She said as with a flick of her finger, a sharp wire wrapped around the boys' throat and with a sharp tug, his head fell off, "Much better, now as I was saying." The blonde continued while Karin and her other teammate looked in shock.

The other boy panicked as charged at the blonde with a kunai, but was sliced in half vertically by Chachazero with Kubikiri Houcho.

"Thank you Zero-chan." Naruko said cheerfully.

"Anytime Naruko-chama." The doll said with a gleeful giggle.

"So how goes everything thus far?" the blonde asked once more now that she didn't have any distractions.

"You killed them." Karin said in shock.

"Yes yes, but Karin, you're not answering my question." The magic-user said with a pout.

"I'm out now that you killed them!" the red head said with deadpan expression.

Naruko covered mouth with her hand elegantly, "Sorry about that, they were annoying me so…" the blonde trailed off with a shrug.

Karin sighed as she adjusted to the fact her teammates were dead and stood up, "Looks like I'm going home now." The red head said as she put her hand in her shuriken pouch and gave the blonde her Earth scroll, "You need it more than me." she told the blonde as she started to walk back to her gate entrance, but stopped as she felt herself being held by invisible ropes of steel.

**"Kanashibari no Jutsu-**(Temporary Paralysis Technique), one of the few jutsu I ever bothered learning." The blonde said as she walked in front of the red head.

"Yo-you said you were going to let me live?" the red head said in fear that the girl would go back on her word.

Naruko tilted her head to the side, "Of course I'm not going to kill you silly." Naruko said with a giggle, "But I'm not letting such a little beauty like you leave either." She said in a purr as she removed the girls' said headband and crushed it.

"I'm letting you live because I want you." The blonde said with a fond smile.

"Wha?" Karin said in befuddlement.

"You see," Naruko said as she played with a lock of Karin's hair between her fingers, "I like things and things I like I keep, like you for example. So I'm keeping you." The blonde stated with a smile.

Karin tried to move as best she could, but to no avail, "I'm not some object!" the red head shouted.

Naruko giggled at her, "Of course you are." the mage said as glee filled her voice, "Just like everything else that takes my fancy." she said, "Zero-chan, be a dear and take my new maid home for me."

"Sure." The doll said with a shrug and dragged the screaming red head through a shadow to take her to her new home.

"I love feisty red heads." Naruko purred as she continued walking further into the woods. Moments later Zero returned and told her that Haku would be taking care of the girl for the time being. Naruko nodded to that as Haku was such a good little maid.

_-A few hours later-_

Naruko had been walking around with irritation. It seemed no one wished to play with her, how boring~

"My my, what do we have here?" a silken voice said.

Perhaps she spoke too soon.

Naruko turned to see a female Kusa-nin standing on a large branch. She gave the girl a curtsy, "Hello, I'm Naruko U. McDowell, a pleasure." She said with a giggle.

The Kusa-nin looked amusement and bowed in return, "Hello to you as well Naruko-chan and it is indeed a pleasure to meet one with such a grand reputation in this exam." She said with a predatorily smile.

Naruko looked around, "May I ask where the rest of your team is? I only ask as I have already taken out the other team from Kusa as it would be best to take you all out." she said as a gleeful look entered her eyes.

The Kusa-nin laughed at the girl, "My apologies, but I had asked them to mess around as I took care of some business."

Naruko pouted, "Mou, I already killed 8 other teams, I wanted to have an even 10 for day one, but I guess that's the fun in challenging yourself." She stated as she spun her parasol and gave her opponent a quick once-over, "May I ask what business it was? I'm always up for a good story. Perhaps revenge against another village or clan, oh, or maybe taking some bodies for experimentation, that's always fun~" she said with a maddening giggle.

The Kusa-nin looked at her with slight shock, but it was only there for a second, "I was just seeing young Sasuke-kun." she said as her voice turned into disappointment, "I was hoping the boy would be interesting, but it was rather boring, heh, in fact, during our fight he had awaken his sharingan. It was still rather dull to be honest." She said in a wistful tone.

Naruko sighed in annoyance, "You didn't kill my meat shields right? After all they haven't lived up to being used as meat shields yet…also I need them to pass too." The blonde added.

"No no, it would be nothing but a waste to kill him now since having Sasuke-kun advance would be far better." The Kusa-nin said.

The blonde nodded, "Good, now that all the pleasantries are out of the way…should we proceed to kill each other?" she asked as a maddening smile graced her angelic face.

The Kusa-nin's smile mirrored the blondes, "Only meeting me and you know me so well." She said with a chuckle.

Naruko disappeared and reappeared behind the Kusa-nin and clawed her hand and went for a swipe with ki added to her fingertips.

The Kusa-nin dodged with snake-like grace as the branch she was standing on was cut up into five pieces.

"What sharp claws you have Black Witch, but how will you do against my pets?" the black haired girl questioned as two large brown snakes emerged from the ground and went to bite the blonde. Naruko stood still as the snakes charged at her until their heads were cut off by Zero with her zanbatou.

"Oh, I forgot about your little friend there. Truly an interesting little thing she is." The Kunoichi said to the mage. Naruko merely smiled at her and popped into smoke, showing she was a **Kage Bunshin**.

The Kusa-nin blinked as she jumped out of the way as a barrage of lightning arrows hit the spot she was once standing at.

"Is that all you can do? Send your pets and dodge? How dull~" the blonde teased as she got in close and went for a kick, which the woman dodged and went for a punch, which Naruko caught and threw her to the ground.

The woman however, twisted unnaturally and landed on her feet and shot her tongue at the blonde, who dodged the organ while grabbing it and used her strength to pull the woman to her. The snake-like woman flew towards the blonde and twisted her body around the punch aimed for her face and went for a kick to the back of the girls' head.

Naruko however used her honed reflexes to grab the kick and went for another throw causing the Kusa-nin to hit the ground and Naruko twisted the leg while adding more power to snap it, but the woman shot a few snakes out of her mouth, causing Naruko to **Shundo **away.

The Kusa-nin went to attack the blonde, but noticed her limbs were forced into other directions then she had wanted them to go to. She noticed Naruko twitching her fingers and guess she had managed to get some wires around her during their close encounter. The woman used wind chakra to cut the wires and jumped back as she dodged a series of darkness arrows.

The Kusa-nin looked at her opponent to see a frown on her young face as she picked up her doll and turned around to leave.

"Oh? Leaving so soon?" the woman said in surprise.

Naruko turned to her with a pout, "You don't have fear in your eyes as I counter your moves, you carry yourself with confidence and worst of it all…you aren't even going all out. In other words this has gotten boring." The blonde stated.

The Kusa-nin blinked at that and let out a laugh, "But Naruko-chan, higher level ninja aren't going to fear you like you wish." She scolded in a teasing manner.

"Yes I know that, but this is a competition for genin…something you are clearly not…Hebi-Sannin." Naruko said with a mild glare of annoyance.

The Kusa _Kunoichi_ chuckled and pulled off _her_ face, showing the pale face of Orochimaru of the Sannin, "How did you know?" he asked in amusement.

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Unlike some fools, I _have_ read the history of Konoha. I know only you or your cute discarded apprentice can summon snakes and since you are clearly not her…" she trailed off as the Sannin clapped in amusement.

"Correct Naruko-chan, very good, truly the academy is lacking nowadays if young Sasuke-kun couldn't even deduce something that simple. But I have a question I was hoping you could answer." He asked

"Yes?" Naruko asked with her head tilted to the side, as much as she wished to fight the Sannin right here and now, she had a test to finish that her Master was expecting to pass and Masters' wishes always came first before her own.

"Why does one as talented and powerful as yourself stay in this weak little village? It boggles the mind really as I know for a fact you have nothing truly binding you here." The snake Sannin asked as getting someone like Naruko on his side would truly be a great asset to him.

"Why?" Naruko asked before she let out a maddening giggle, "Konoha is my play house while everything in it is my plaything. I'll break whatever I want and keep whatever I want. In the end, when I'm bored with it…I'll destroy it~" she said with a smile full of malice.

The Sannin was taken aback by that slightly, but decided to use it to his advantage, "What if I told you that Konoha's days were numbered?" he asked

Naruko blinked at him, "Of course it is, did you not hear what I just said?" the blonde asked in return.

Orochimaru shook his head and laughed, "I mean, by the end of this exam, all of Konoha will be destroy!" the Sannin announced.

Naruko's eyes widened, "No!" she shouted as she stomped her food childishly, "This is my playground, they are my toys to use and discard!" she growled out as her eyes turned red in anger.

Orochimaru sighed, "I'm truly sorry Naruko-chan, but I have been planning this before you were even born. You really should have taken into account others that may have a grudge against this village." He stated with a shrug.

Naruko pouted, "Fine, but that old monkey is smarter than you think. He'll pull something off and win as their precious 'Will of Fire'" she said with finger quotes mockingly, "will involve something stupid and pull off a Deus Ex Machina or something like that. I can just see it." She stated with a shrug and left into the foliage.

Orochimaru blinked at the girl, "Truly an interesting person." He mused as he left the forest.

_-With the meat shields-_

Things were not going so well for the two members of team 7, not at all.

But we really don't care about them, do we?

Then Naruko returned as she saw her meat shields with team 9 and 10.

"What the crap did you idiots get into while I went for a walk?" the blonde asked as she looked at the damage done to her meat shields.

"Where were you?!" Sakura yelled with her now short hair.

Naruko raised an eyebrow, "I was collecting scrolls, I got about 9 of them." She commented and everyone looked at her in shock.

"Come on, we're going to the tower you two idiots. Get a move on!" she ordered as she turned to leave and Sasuke and Sakura scurried after her.

They made it to the tower with not much trouble, but Naruko was displeased that they had gotten their second.

Now they just had to sit and wait for the rest of the people to get there.

How boring~

**0 Day 5, Forest of Death Tower 0**

As the genin lined up in front of the Hokage, he delivered a speech on how the exams were just a war scenario for the villages to part take in and they would show case their skills in front of nobles and other high profile individuals in the next month.

"Now for the next round…" The Hokage trailed off as a voice interrupted him.

"Pardon my interruption, but please leave this to me Hokage-sama. My name is Gekko Hayate and I am a Judge in this exam and before we begin the third round of the exam, there is something we need to do first…" spoke Hayate. "…Given the large number of you that have passed the forest, we're forced to have a preliminary round, where we will pair you off randomly and have you face off against one another in a fight. So that there will be fewer of you in the third round."

"But why can't we just have the third round?" asked Sakura

"As the Hokage stated earlier, during the third round there will be many visiting dignitaries, who wish to watch the match and because of this, we cannot have too many matches as we only have a certain amount of time. That is why we must have the preliminary matches now."

"Wait we're having it now! But we only just finish the second round!" complained Ino

"That doesn't matter, but if you wish to leave the exam then please just raise your hand and tell me." replied Hayate

"I would like to withdraw." Said the voice of Kabuto.

The rest of the Jonin looked at him suspiciously and let him leave.

"First match, Naruko U. McDowell vs. Kinuta Dosu." Hayate said as everyone else went to the upper levels of the room.

Naruko stared at her one eyed opponent and as soon as the proctor said begin; Naruko vanished and reappeared behind the Oto-nin.

Dosu went to turn around, but stopped mid-way noticing that something was wrong.

Naruko turned around to face him and between her thumb and index finger was a piece of Dosu's shirt that had something in it. A few seconds later a small pool of blood began to drip from the makeshift bag, "I'm sorry, is this yours?" she asked politely with amusement in her voice and glee in her eyes.

Dosu looked down and saw the hole in his chest and fell to his knees.

"Th-tha-that's mi-mine." He said more to himself then to her as he fell on his face, dead.

Naruko threw her little bag that held the boys' heart to his corpse, "Clean up in alley nine~" she said as she walked up the stairs while still spinning her parasol.

The next rounds went as followed:

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi

Winner: Sasuke

Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku

Winner: Shino

Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Tsurugi Misumi

Winner: Kankuro

Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino

Draw

Sabaku no Temari vs. Higirashi Tenten

Winner: Temari

Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin

Winner: Shikamaru

Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata

Winner: Neji

Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee

Winner: Gaara

Inuzuka Kiba vs. Akimichi Choji

Draw

"Now that the preliminaries are done, we will see how the final round will be set up the final round." Hayate said as he held out a box and everyone who had won took a ball with a number on it.

"3"

"1"

"4"

"5"

"8"

"2"

"6"

"7"

"So, the Tournament will proceed as followed." Hayate said

Round 1- Naruko U. McDowell vs. Hyuuga Neji

Round 2- Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Round 3- Aburame Shino vs. Sabaku no Kankuro

Round 4-Sabaku no Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru

"Now you have one month to prepare, I hope you use this time wisely." The Hokage said.

Naruko left in a **Shunshin** and made it back home as she thought in glee at what she would do to her new maid.

**0 Hokage Tower 0**

"Everything would be fine you said. She was doing well you said. What happens when I come back? This entire BS!" A large male with long white hair in a pony tail that reach to the small of his back and garbed in green shirt and pants with a sleeveless red cloak that reach the man's knees. On his head he wore a horned metal headband with the kanji of oil on it and had red lines running from under his eyes to the bottom of his cheeks. The individual shouted at the old Hokage and slammed his hands on the desk in between them.

"Calm yourself Jiraiya." Sarutobi said in demanding tone.

"I'm not some genin anymore old man, you can't tell me what to do! You said she was safe, that she was growing up like a normal girl, but look at her! I saw that match she had, she was enjoyed that. Every god damn second she enjoyed that!" the younger of the two roared.

"Yes, I was there too Jiraiya." Sarutobi hissed at the man.

"So what did you do about it? Nothing that's what!" Jiraiya growled, "You did shit for her and now she's like this."

Sarutobi snorted, "Funny coming from her godfather."

"I left because I thought I could trust you to watch her. Looks like I was a fool to have done that." Jiraiya countered

"We can continue this song and dance all day Jiraiya, but we both know the real cause of this problem is that Evangeline woman." The Kage stated.

"Yea, she is, but you still could have done something about this earlier. Plus I have never heard about this woman before!" Jiraiya said in frustration.

"There has to be something?" Sarutobi pleaded

"…Where does she live?" Jiraiya asked, changing the subject.

Sarutobi was quiet.

"You don't even know where she lives!" the taller man shouted in disbelief as he threw his hands in the air.

"She's evaded pursuit for the last 8 years Jiraiya, if some of the best trackers in this village couldn't do it, then I doubt you could."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence old man, really thanks." The white haired man said, "Where was the last place they usually loss her?"

"Usually the forest just outside the walls." Sarutobi said as he watched the Sannin leave, "Are you really going to try?"

"Yes," the white haired man said with a nod, "And I'm going to tell her the truth too."

Sarutobi shot up from his seat, "You cannot, I forbid it!" he shouted

"Screw you! You already said that woman knows who her father was. It would be better if it came from someone other than her." Jiraiya said as he went to the door.

"Do you really think she'll let you off the hook then Jiraiya if you tell her the truth? You know she'll likely try to you kill from sheer rage." The old Kage said in worry for his former student.

"A constant fuck up like me can't keep running forever." The sage said with a bitter smile, "If she wants to kill me…well I'll just try and live till her rage dies down, but I have to pay for my wrongs against her somehow old man. See ya." He said with a wave and left the office.

**0 Resort 0**

It had been 5 days since Karin had been brought to that cottage thanks to that doll. She'd been tied to a wall with chains and a maid with long black hair had taken care of her for the time being. The blonde had returned from the forest and brought her into some kind of resort in a bottle, it was ridiculous!

She was chained to another wall and the crazy blonde smiled at her while playing with her hair, "I hope Haku took care of you while I was gone, that part of the exam was so boring, but getting you made it so worth it~" she said with a maddening giggle.

"Please, please let me go!" the red head cried out in fear.

Naruko pouted at her, "But Karin, I can't do that. I already told you, I want you, there for you are mine. I just have to break you now to follow my every command." She said with a shrug.

"Bu-but don't you have to train for the third part of the exam!" the red head reasoned since she knew what the exam was all about. The blonde couldn't waste time on her for the next month right?

"Karin, Karin, Karin." Naruko said as she shook her head with amusement, "In this place, one hour in the real world is one full day in here. You know what that means right?" the blonde asked with an evil smile.

Karin's eyes widened with fear and kept begging the blonde to let her go.

Naruko was getting annoyed and slapped the girl across the face painfully and knocked her glasses off her face, "Silence!" the blonde shouted as she cupped Karin's face with one hand roughly, "You are mine now and just like Haku, I'll break you." She hissed and tears started to stain the red heads face.

Kami, those ruby eyes filled with tears were beautiful! Naruko thought as she gave Karin a bruising kiss, till the sensor started flail for air. Naruko released the kiss and Karin gulped down as much air that her lungs were demanding.

"You'll be getting things like that and much more my little rose, much much more~" the blonde said as she continued with her plans to break the girl.

**0 In the forest 0**

Jiraiya walked through the forest and looked around to the best of his abilities and turned to leave, when he stopped.

"What was that?" he asked himself, he still wanted to search in that direction more, why would he turn around?

"Don't tell me." he muttered to himself as he made **Kage Bunshin** and the clone walked further down the path he was just turning away from and watched as the clone turned away too.

"It can't be? Some kind of compulsion seal set as a barrier?" he questioned as he skirted around the area trying to get the range of whatever was happening here.

"No wonder they never found her, this Evangeline chick had this set up and made them give up." He mused, now he just had to find a way around it.

**0 Cottage 0**

Eva turned her head in the direction she sensed someone skirting around her barrier.

"Wow…it only took them 8 years to realize about that weak compulsion barrier huh?" Eva said in amusement as she used one of her familiars to get a look at the one by her barrier.

"Hm, isn't that one of those Sannin?" she questioned herself as she remembered reading about them and Naruko telling her that she met one during the second part of her exam.

It had only been a half hour since Naruko decided to play with her new toy in the resort. Eva mentally shrugged; she might as well meet one of these Sannin for herself, especially the one who trained her apprentices' father.

**0 Resort 0**

Karin was breathing heavily. Her body was coated in a light layer of sweat and her eyes were a bit blood shot as she slowly turned in the air from some sort of levitation naked.

It had been 12 hours so far since the blonde had proceeded to break her. The red head had egg vibrators attached to her nipples and clit that would go from high frequency to low periodically to entice her pleasure. But that wasn't the problem, the three candles levitated above her as they continuously dropped burning hot wax on ever part of her body, except her face.

It hurt so much! She was a scout at best, she wasn't build for torture and the blonde was so twisted that she was watching her the entire time with a smile on her face while sipping tea like she was a show. The black hair girl was in front of the blonde, cunniling her Masters' snatch as she was ordered to.

Now there was one thing that was even worse than the pain and the pleasure. The blonde put some kind of seal on her the prevented her from cumming! Below her was a puddle of her juices that had increasing in size for the past 12 hours. Her skin was blotched in red wax and she could still feel the stinging pain as more drops of wax fell on her breast again.

Karin was crying, "Please, I'll d-do whatever you want, just stop it, please!" she shouted as needed to release and get away from all this pain!

Naruko hummed as she pushed her maid out of her way and walked up to Karin with wet thighs. She snapped her fingers and the candles turn up right to no longer drop wax on the red head.

"You will swear yourself to me and only me. I will own you and do anything I want to you. You live by my rules now my little rose, do I make myself clear?" Naruko demanded

Karin nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes, just please let me cum, please." She begged with hot tears.

Naruko smiled and turned the vibrators up to max as she began to pump three fingers into Karin's quim and released the seal on her and the girl threw her head back in pleasure and then Naruko grabbed her clit and pulled roughly causing Karin to release a screaming orgasm that had been building for the past 12 hours. Naruko waved her hand and Karin dropped to the ground with a thud.

Naruko turned to Haku, "Get her outfit ready and make sure she's shaven down there." The blonde ordered, "And before she can leave this room she cleans up her mess!" she said pointing to the puddle, "Make sure she gets every drop." The blonde said menacingly as she left to go finger herself as watching the girl break was so wonderful.

"Yes Master." Haku said with a bow as she went to assist her fellow maid.

**0 Forest 0**

"Can I help you?" a beautiful voice said, drawing Jiraiya's attention. The man's eyes nearly fell out of his head at seeing the beauty before him, but he had to remain focused. Jiraiya coughed into his hand to regain his composure, "Yes, um, McDowell-san right?" he asked and she nodded in amusement, "Well I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let me see my goddaughter?" he asked with his best smile that had won him many a woman's heart back in the day…and it still does of course!

Eva blinked at him, "How do I even know you truly are my apprentices' _godfather_? Does she know about you? Have you ever seen her? Have you ever been there on her birthday? Have you help her when she needed it? Have you told her about her family?" Eva listed as she counted each question on her fingers and saw the man wince more and more as she stated all the things a godfather should have done.

"You're not even going to let me see her, are you?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

Eva shrugged at him, "What have you've done to even earn that right?" she asked with a smile in return.

"Nothing." He said back, "But I have to start somewhere." The tall man stated.

Eva stared at the man; let's check her options shall we:

1) Watch her apprentice go berserk on the man who should have taken care of her over some wine.

2) Beat the man herself has she had always detested little cowards, plus he gave off a Rakan vibe.

Never a good sign~

"Very well, follow me." Eva said as he followed her back to the cottage.

Jiraiya walked inside and saw all the dolls and the very well furnished house.

He saw Eva instruct a maid to get Naruko and the green haired girl nodded.

The blonde instructed him to sit as a maid with maroon hair gave them some tea.

Eva took a whiff and sipped and saw the man weary of the tea, "Come now, it isn't poisoned little boy~" she teased, but Jiraiya still opted out of the tea to stay on the safe side.

Eva rolled her eyes, "Very well." She said with a sigh at the waste of good tea, "Naruko should be here in twenty minutes, but first let us discuss what will happen. I have taught her much, but not much that involves chakra, if she accepts your presence, you will instruct her and that is it. You are only here by my whim so she can learn more about her chakra. You have lost all right to claim to be her caretaker as I have done that for the past 8 years. You will not bring up her parents unless she asks you DIRECTLY, that means no offhand comments, no praise like 'you're just like so and so', just training. Agreed?" Eva said as she laid down the rules.

Jiraiya didn't like it, but his goddaughter came first before what he wanted, "Agreed." He said through gritted teeth.

Eva just smiled, "Good, now tell me about daddy dearest, I'm really interested why he would condemn his own daughter."

**0 Resort 0**

The green haired Chacha maid walked down one of the many hallways of the resort and stopped in front of a door that had loud moans and cry's coming from it.

She knocked on the door, "Naruko-sama, Master wishes to see you when your time is up in the resort." She said in a monotone voice.

"Okay~" Naruko said from the room and looked down at the red head she was mounting with a strap-on in her ass, "Hear that my little rose? We have another 8 hours together~" she said to the girl that had her tongue hanging out of her mouth with a glazed look in her eyes.

Karin was wearing the same outfit as Haku, who was watching in the corner fingering herself as ordered, but instead of light blue, Karin's was in red.

"But after all this fun, I need some sleep so…" she trailed off as she pulled out of the girl and grabbed a white cotton tail buttplug, roughly the same size as the strap-on, and plunged it in to the girl who gave a cry of pain, "Keep that in you at all times, want to keep you nice and loose after all." Naruko said as she looked at her new toy and pulled out a pair of white rabbit ears and put them on Karin's head, "Perfect~" she said as she snuggled with Karin and fell asleep, but not before ordering Haku to stop and leave.

_-8 hours later-_

Naruko woke up refreshed as she returned to the real world with her white dress on and saw her Master talking to a tall white haired man. It was surreal, as Master had never EVER brought anyone over to the cottage.

"Hello Master, who's this?" she asked with her head tilted to the side.

"I'm-" Jiraiya started, but Eva cut him off.

"He's your godfather that left you all alone." She said with a grin and Jiraiya looked at her with shock, "I wasn't going to make it easy~" she elaborated

"…what?" she asked in a whisper as her eyes were wide as she processed that information in her head.

Jiraiya got on his hands and knees, "I'm sorry." He said in a sadden tone.

Naruko looked at him as she started to hyperventilate and her eyes dilated, her hands were shaking and became clawed as her eyes turned red as she snarled.

But before she could do or say anything, Eva knocked her out, "Stupid apprentice, were in the house." She said to her out cold apprentice and looked at the Sannin, "She was about to honest to Kami kill you just now, but she should calm down in a while." She said with a shrug and had a Chacha maid take Naruko to her room.

After a little bit, Naruko woke up and her Master had incased her in a block of ice up to her neck as she had tried to attack the man again and forced her to listen to what he had to say. Her own father put the Kyuubi in her to protect a village that spat on his last wish for her to be seen as a hero.

Her godfather, her father's sensei, left her in the care of the old monkey as he had to take care of a spy network and never bothered to visit.

Naruko wanted nothing to do with the man, she wanted him gone, he was a reminder, a reminder that she was all alone as a child and was weak back then, she hated remembering when she was weak.

But her Master said she needed someone to instruct her on chakra and such. Naruko refused of course, but her Master said she had no choice in this decision.

To make it worse, her Master said she would call herself Naruko U.N. McDowell now to carry her father's name.

Why was she doing this?! Her Master was so weird and hard to understand at times! And her constant laughter at it!

Master just kept joking about getting her own building or something.

So bazaar~

The younger blonde was out of her comfort zone, she liked to be in control and everything was going to shit in a hand basket.

All she knew was this was going to be one messed up month.

**0 Let's get ready to RUMBLE! 0**

Naruko was wearing an all black sleeveless sailor fuku that had a black ribbon tied in a bow around the collar. She had on a pair of short shorts that had ruffled trimming and had a pink ribbon tying the ends down. Next she had on a pair of black armlets that went from her wrists to her biceps and had crisscrossing pink ribbons going down them and had bow tied at the end of it, she also wore a pair of long black boots and had black ribbons in bows tied on each side of her head **(3)**.

She had learned some things over the month with the Sannin. The man wanted her to sign his toad contract, but she refused! She was her own person and while she respected her father's skill as a Shinobi, she didn't respect him or the Sannin as a person for obvious reasons. She learned a jutsu and some Fuinjutsu during the training with him, but the rest was routine with her Master.

The jutsu Naruko had learned allowed her to manipulate her long hair to attack an opponent. She liked it really as now even her hair was a weapon, just like the rest of her body.

Eva had adjusted the compulsion barrier to a more powerful one and _allowed_ Jiraiya entry only when Eva felt like having him around. She said that he reminded her of some idiot that no matter how many times you stabbed he just wouldn't die.

The candidates were lined up on the stadium floor, except for the Uchiha.

"Alright people look alive." Said the Jonin who seemed to be in charge of the third round.

Naruko mused as to where the sickly looking Jonin went.

The Jonin in front of them had the standard Jonin outfit on with a bandana covering his brown hair and he was chewing on a senbon.

"Will everyone but Naruko U.N. McDowell and Hyuuga Neji, please enter the contestant booth." Said Genma, using Naruko's new name.

**0 Audience 0**

"Watch closely Hanabi, Among the Hyuuga, there is no better prodigy than Neji." Hyuuga Hiashi

The little lavender eyed girl that sat next to him nodded, "But can Neji-nii-sama win? I have heard about McDowell, is she not an A-rank Kunoichi?" she asked her father.

Hiashi said nothing as he and the rest of his clan had heard of the young blondes exploits. Neji may not even survive this.

**0**

"That Neji guy is crazy not to forfeit, right forehead?" Ino asked her rival/friend.

"I have to agree with you on that one." Sakura said with a nod.

"Yep." Choji said as he ate a chip.

"Excuse me, but is that seat open?" an elegant voice said and the three turned to see a woman of great beauty that had long blonde hair and blue eyes that was wearing a black dress.

"Um, yeah sure." Sakura said as the woman sat next to her.

The woman turned to them, "You three were part of Naruko's graduating class correct?" she asked

"Yeah, we are. How do you know Naruko?" Ino asked as the woman gave a chuckle in return.

"I'm Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Naruko's mother." Eva said as she introduced herself.

The kid's jaws dropped at that.

_'Thi-this is Naruko's mother! Is she going to end up looking like that?' _Ino thought with envy as Naruko had always been called the prettiest girl in the academy, much to the platinum blondes ire.

Choji was just speechless.

"Um, hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, your daughters' teammate." The pinkette said as she introduced herself with a smile, but it faltered as the older woman looked as though she was appraising her.

"Oh yea, it is pinky!" Zero-chan said as she looked down from her Masters' head.

"Chachazero?!" Sakura proclaimed in shock, she thought it was with Naruko?

"Quiet Zero, honestly I wonder half the time why I made you." The woman muttered as she looked at the doll on her head as it could be a headache at times.

"You know you love me Master~" Zero said in a giggle and Eva looked at Sakura again.

"Yes…you're the girl with the over the top needless crush on a boy who is clearly in the closet." Eva said as she was laughing like a maniac on the inside.

Sakura's eye twitched at that and gained a tic mark on her large forehead, "Y-yes, that girl." She gritted out.

"So are you a ninja?" Choji asked between chips.

Eva laughed, "Of course not, but just because I'm not a ninja, doesn't mean I can't fight. After all I taught Naruko everything she knows." She said with a smile.

Sakura shivered at that. Naruko knew some scary stuff, if her mother could do that…it was a scary thought.

"Now let us watch the match. I can tell this will be over quick since this boy is nothing but a bug to someone like Naruko." Eva said as she turned to watch her apprentice win this whole thing.

**0**

"You should just give up McDowell, for it is your fate to lose." Neji said as he did not believe all the things Naruko had done up till now.

Naruko just tapped her foot waiting for the match to start.

"Begin!"

Neji got into his stance, but felt something metallic in his mouth. He looked down and saw a clawed hand through his stomach.

"Boring~" Naruko said behind him and ripped her hand out as the white-eyed boy fell to the ground.

She turned to the proctor, "You know you should get him out of here, I mean, do you know how hard the maintenance staff has to work at keeping this place clean? You probably don't and your just letting this kid bleed all over this nice grass." Naruko said as she pointed to the twitching boy on the ground.

"Winner Naruko U.N. McDowell! Medic!" Genma shouted loudly and the medics rushed over to save the kids' life before he bled out.

Naruko walked back to the contestant booth with a spring in her step.

"And this is why I'm glad you don't hate me Naruko." Shikamaru said

"How could I hate you sloth? You give me some of my best matches in Go." Naruko rationalized with a smile as she whipped the blood off her arm.

**0 Audience 0**

"Otou-sama?" Hanabi said in fear.

"I know." Her father said.

**0**

"Sloppy." Eva said

"Sloppy?! She put her arm through him!" Ino shouted

Eva shrugged, "I taught her to always aim for the heart in that kind of situation, makes sure they don't get back up. Guess she didn't want the old monkey to whine to her about kill one of his genin in a public event. I'll reprimand her later." She said in an annoyed tone.

Everyone just looked at her in shock. They guessed Naruko didn't have it easy if she had to constantly meet her mothers' standards.

**0**

The next match was the Uchiha's, but since he was there, the Hokage, in his all mighty wisdom, decided to postpone the match.

Next was the wanna-be doll user vs. the bug boy, but the wanna-be quite like a bitch. Something Naruko mocked him over.

Next was the fan-girl vs. the sloth. Sloth had gotten her in one of his shadows, but he gave up at the end. It was funny because Naruko saw that coming~

Then it was the Uchiha's match again, but they waited and waited before the crowd started booing and the old monkey was forced to have the emo forfeit.

It was now the match Naruko was waiting for, the match against a fellow Jinchuuriki.

Oh making him beg for mercy was going to be so much fun~

"Naruko U.N. McDowell vs. Sabaku no Gaara…begi-" Genma was about to say, but two individuals appeared between the combatants.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked with Sasuke next to him who had a smug smirk.

Genma gave the man a deadpan expression, "We postponed the match, we gave you an extra ten minutes and you still came late. Hokage-sama had to forfeit the kid. Now get to the stands, we're about to start the next match and you already embarrassed us as it is Kakashi." He said

Kakashi winced at that and Sasuke looked shocked as the older of the two dragged the younger one to the stands.

"Begin!" Genma said finally.

**0 Audience 0**

Sasuke was seething at the thought of losing the chance to fight someone strong and they sharingan duo made it the spot were Sakura was.

Kakashi's eye widen at who else was there, "You." He said in a hard tone.

"Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said in surprise as she was deeply upset that Sasuke couldn't become a Chunin now, "Why did you come so late?" she asked

"Some extra training, but it looks like I messed up." The Jonin admitted.

"Again." Eva said as Kakashi just glared at her.

"Who's she?" Sasuke asked rudely as he was pissed.

"You should learn some manners child as someone may take offense to the mouth of yours." Eva said as she glared at the boy, making him back off in fear.

"Oh, this is Naruko's mother." Sakura said and Sasuke looked shocked.

That pushed Kakashi, "No, she isn't." he said getting everyone to look at him.

"I adopted Naruko when she was young as no one was looking after her." Eva elaborated, getting Kakashi to growl at her a little.

"So you taught Naruko those things she can do?" Sasuke asked in interest.

"Of course." Eva said

Kakashi saw where this was going and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder before he did something stupid and sat him down.

"I should really kill you." The Jonin whispered to Eva so only she could hear him.

Eva gave him a haughty smile, the same one he had seen on Naruko, "You can try as I could us a little workout." She whispered back.

**0 Match 0**

* * *

Play:_Magical Battle_- Magister Negi Magi OST

* * *

Naruko stared at her opponent impassively. Even with all the fun she had during this past month, she had studied up on her opponent. He had never been hurt, something she would fix, and he was unstable.

Just the way she liked it~

She knew a number of spells that could get past his sand, but she would use her true element against the sandman.

It pained her to admit it, but she didn't have a naturally affinity to ice magic, but she forced herself to learn it so she could emulate her Master.

No, her true element was stubborn, just like her.

**"****_Negari Lux, Nutritus Obsuri, Atrati Cor:"_**

It reflected her foundation, the way she had built herself.

**"Τό τεῖχος διερξάσθω!" **(Pass Through the Wall!)

Her element was as hard as her resolve to become great.

**"Δόρυ Πέτρας!" **(Spear of Stone!) She shouted as she pointed her finger at the boy and a dark grey magical circle erupted from her finger as it shot out a spear-like stone slab.

Gaara was confident that the attack wouldn't get past his sand defense, but was surprised.

The stone spear went right through his shoulder, as Naruko didn't want to kill him, not yet anyways.

What the sandman didn't know was that her spell was added with spell breaking properties to get through magical barriers and other forms of protection, just like his sand armor.

Gaara looked at the hole through his shoulder and started wailed in pain as his sand became unstable and wrapped around him to protect him as he became a human size Shukaku.

"I knew it~" Naruko said, "I always wanted to play with a fellow Jinchuuriki, now I can!" she said with a laugh as she had one hand covering her face except one of her eyes and it turned red with a slit pupil in it. Her whiskers became more defined and her teeth grew a little that went well with her vulpine smile.

"Let me show you fear!" she said as a bubbly shroud of orange energy surrounded her and took the shape of a fox with one tail.

"Let me show you despair!" she said as a second tail grew.

"Let me show you my strength!" she said as her lips grew black and a third tail grew.

Then her body began to be covered by in a dark red and black energy as a fourth tail grew, **"Let me show you the pecking order!" **she said as her voice became deeper.

**"I can tell you, I'm much higher then you!" **She said as she grew a fifth tail.

Naruko went on all fours, **"As you're about to get rocked, like a hurricane!" **she shouted as a sixth tail grew, then Kyuubi's skeleton began to form out of the chakra on her body.

Everyone stared in absolute shock at what the girl had just done. A 12(14) year old girl had control over 6 tails of her Biju.

**0**

Eva was laughing up a storm seeing her apprentice use her power that cursed her. The girl didn't want to use it, but Eva had forced her to train with it. When she was younger, Naruko had asked, 'Isn't it evil?' Eva responded that power could be twist and vile, but it was still power and it wasn't evil, it was just how one used that power, be it for evil or good.

"…Kami, she had this much control…all this time…" Kakashi muttered to himself as he was like everyone else in the crowd and was shocked by this display.

Though the Suna teams Jonin sensei didn't look happy about it.

**0**

**'Finally letting me out to play?' **Kyuubi asked with a grin.

_'But of course~' _Naruko replayed in a teasing tone, _'After all, Kyuu has to show Ichi his place~'_

She faded from sight and was above Gaara and swiped down her claw. Gaara jumped out of the way as three large gashes appeared where he once stood. Gaara waved his arms as sand shuriken flew at his opponent, but Naruko released a roar that destroyed the sand throwing stars and swiped her claws and sent a large twister of wind at the Suna-nin, that struck true and sent the boy flying into the stadium wall.

Gaara got up with a roar and started to grow large and took the shape of Shukaku as the boy was on top of the colossal sand being.

Naruko began to draw blue and red particles to her mouth and fired off several small **Bijudama's **at the Ichibi's head.

The arm of the sand demon moved to cover the head and staggered back from the force of the attack. Naruko used this time to start running up the sand demon.

Tendrils of sand shot out at her, but she dodged them with ease as she continued to use her rapid-fire **Bijudama **technique to clear her path up the demon.

She made it to the top and a giant wall of sand block her path, but that didn't stop her~

She fired a **Bijudama **in a compressed beam, destroying the sand and ripping Gaara off the head of his Biju and sending him plummeting to the ground with numerous wounds from the blast.

His sand broke his fall as he tried to get up, but the pain, this new sensation called pain prevent him from moving as Naruko walked over to him with her version one shroud on with one tail.

"No, NO! Stay back, don't take my existence away!" he pleaded like a scared child.

Naruko raised an eyebrow, "And why should I?" she asked mockingly, "We were made to be killers, we're ninja, we kill, we steal, and we kill some more. You take pleasure in it, I take pleasure in it. What's stopping me from killing you, hm?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, no, no, mother? Where are you mother?! Protect me!" Gaara said in a mess.

"Kami stop your crying!" She shouted as she released her shroud and held up one of her hands and grasped her wrist as each finger lit with purple fire that had the kanji of the 5 Chinese elements and slammed it into Gaara's stomach, **"Gogyō Fūin!" **she shouted and the sandman was knocked out.

"That will shut you up." Naruko said in a huff as she crossed her arms.

And then feathers started to fall everywhere.

"The fuck is this?" she asked as she did her illusion breaking spell and looked around.

There were fights happening everywhere!

"Dog pile!" she cheered as she entered the carnage.

**0 With Eva 0**

She looked at the falling feathers and sighed in boredom as she broke the illusion with ease. She looked around to see everyone fighting now.

"Been a while since I was in a large-scale battle." she mused as she waved her hand and was wearing her usually fighting outfit that consisted of a black chocker, a blue corset top that showed her cleavage that had a belt that attached from the center to her choker, along with a see-through skirt that showed her black panties, black armlets sleeves and gold bangles on her wrists with a pair of black heels. She attached Chachazero to her strings to control her like a marionette **(4)**.

"Time to show these little mortals the power of the Dark Evangel." She said in a twisted smile.

"Yay~!" Zero cheered as she pulled out her knives, ready to stab!

**0 With Naruko 0**

"One little, two little, three little Oto-nin~"

Naruko sang as she killed the invaders.

"Four little, five little, six little Oto-nin~"

She then killed 3 more by shooting them in the heart with stone arrows.

"Seven little, eight little, nine Oto-nin~"

She sang as she grabbed one of the enemies and used him to beat two others to death, killing him in the process.

"Ten~little~Oto-nin~"

She finished as she sliced one enemy in half with her clawed hand, vertically of course~

She turned around to see a giant purple box where the old monkey was, "The fuck is that?" she asked herself as she looked closer and saw Sarutobi fighting the snake man she fought in the forest.

"…Oh, idea~!" she said in a sing song tone as she made a mental connect with a spell to her maids, "Yea, hey get outside and bring that thing I showed you how to use and be sure to aim for snake guy." She said as she canceled the connection with a giggle and heard the sounds of screams and turned to see a sight that made her heart skip a beat.

Her Master had entered the battlefield and was slaughtering the opposition left and right.

She continued to stare and did a jumping spin kick, taking the man sneaking up behind her head off and continued to watch her Master.

She shook her head, she had something to do, she couldn't ogle her Master all day as blood dripped all over her body in a tantalizing way.

She jumped to the roof to see what was happening and to get a close look at her little prank in action~

**0 with Orochimaru 0**

Okay, so things were not going as planned so far, but it didn't matter. He had he's sensei right here he wanted him…but then he pulled out some Shinigami jutsu and was currently trying to take his soul arms.

Deus Ex Machina indeed.

It was okay thought; he just stopped the old man by having his flying sword.

He heard a giggle and turned his head to see the Jinchuuriki, oh, she had come to see sensei die most likely.

"Fire." Naruko said

Who was she talking too?

*BANG*

"Gwah!" Orochimaru shouted as something just went through the front of his groin and out the back, "GWAH!" he screamed as his old bastard of a sensei took his soul arms too!

_-Some distance away-_

On a rooftop was Karin and Haku in their maid outfits. The redhead also had on white bunny ears and a white rabbit tail buttplug in her with a pair of panties that had a hole just for it. The second maid of Naruko had a pair of binoculars in her hands as she looked at the thumbs up her Master sent their way. Haku was on her stomach with a Heckler & Koch PSG1 sniper rifle with magical barrier piercing rounds, which in fact worked on chakra made barriers. Who knew?

"Bitches love cannons." Haku said in a serious voice as a breeze blew past them and picked up the Hyoton girls' skirt. Karin looked down and saw that fellow maid didn't have any panties on.

"Master said we could wear panties outside, why don't you have them on?!" Karin said in shock.

"Ah…I forgot." Haku said as she rubbed her thighs enjoying the breezy feeling down there.

"Damn exhibitionist." Karin muttered to herself as she shook her head, she just hoped she didn't end up like that.

She had no idea.

**0 With Naruko 0**

"Who does that? Who the fuck does that?!" Orochimaru shouted in pain, "If I didn't have a woman's body right now I think that would have hurt even more!" he stated, "Retreat!" he ordered and Naruko smiled as his guards took down the barrier.

Some guy with two heads and another with six arms took hold of their leader and ran off while the fat one and the only female trailed behind them.

Naruko went after the fat one and he saw her coming and **Kawarimi **with the redhead female.

"The fuc-" she tried to say, but Naruko grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into the ground hard and knocked her out.

The Anbu that were chasing after Orochimaru and his men ended up getting tangled in some kind of spider web.

After looking at the redhead, Naruko liked her already and on top of it she was an enemy ninja. The thought of making the girl hers just went up tenfold~

Naruko looked left, then she looked right, she nodded as the coast was clear. She picked up her new maid and **Shunshin'd **back to the cottage.

If they asked her about the girl she'll just say she killed her and destroyed the body.

It wasn't that hard to believe after all~

She instructed her maids to do standard maid protocol on the new girl and take her away.

Eva had returned with a smile on her face that was covered in blood of the people she had killed, "It was so nice to get out of the house." She said as the immortal returned to her true form and went to take a bath, but turned to her apprentice, "You left early when that snake pussed out like a bitch, what did you do?" she asked

"I found a new maid." The younger blonde said with a smile.

Eva sighed, "I guess you'll just never be satisfied with so few to boss around huh?" she asked in amusement as she caressed Naruko cheek with her bloodied hand and smiled as Naruko purred at her whiskers being touched, really it was one of the most adorable things about her apprentice. The vampire gave a laugh as she continued towards her bath, "Come, we'll bathe together." Eva ordered and Naruko followed.

After all, she would follow her Master till the end of time.

**0**

**(1)- Go to my profile page to see the outfit.**

**(2)- Go to my profile page to see the outfit.**

**(3)- Go to my profile page to see the outfit.**

**(4)- Go to my profile page to see the outfit.**

**0**

**…I have gone to the darkest corners of my mind and it scares me. E4E is a good boy~ TT_TT**

**Sadly, I have spoken to the darkest parts of my mind again and we agreed to make this female harem very twisted and sadistic for that is Naruko's personality in this fic. So you basically get a Lemon and Lime a few times a chapter if Naruko is in the mood~**

**Anyway, if you're disappointed in the Neji and Gaara fight, then sorry, really, I didn't want to make some over the top shit since I want to get to part 2 of the series! Besides, we all know Naruko would own them any way!**

**Now, Naruko's true spell element is Earth, it was kinda sad that no one called me on the fact that Naruko had all the elements Eva used. I mean the vampire has a large library of spells and knowledge of spells no doubt, so she would have all kinds of knowhow of other elements. Along with the fact that Naruko just so happened to have the same elements of Eva was highly unlikely, I mean what is this?! Fanficti-…never mind.**

**Also, for Sasuke missing his match, it was because Naruko finished her match so quickly, lol.**

**I still can't believe I managed to get the whole Chunin exam arc in one chapter.**

**The Jiraiya part was killing me as I had no idea how to work on it, but thanks to my buddy Snipa, I got through it.**

**A big thing for one of you guys to do would be drawing Naruko's Pactio card, I'm only decent with drawing, but if someone did that it would be awesome!**

**The next chapter won't be out as fast as I have other fics to work on (and thinking out how to make Naruko do the Tsunade arc is hair ripping), so I'll be working on ACUB and then ROTK next.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	4. A Fine Conclusion, NOT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima; please support the official release.**

**I had no idea how to do this, but once again TFS Hellsing Abridged saves the day!**

**I am so sorry guys, I have no idea how that even happened. All I did was save it after a little edit and bam! It turned, well it turned into that cluster of eligible nonsense!**

**0**

Naruko U.N. McDowell was angry.

No scratch that, she was pissed!

Her new toy had a damn collar on her from that snake, so she had to do the one thing she hated.

…She had to ask for help.

Naruko was an evil mage; she hated to ask for help.

So naturally, she went to her Master as she would know how to get rid of it.

Eva looked curious about the seal and looked it over. After a bit her Master said she could take it off easily, but at a price since she was an evil mage and didn't do charity work.

What her Master wanted was humiliating, it truly was.

She had to wear a school swimsuit, blonde nekomimi, the top half of a sailor suit, a cat tail (a magical one that moved like a real one), black knee stockings, and glasses **(1)**.

But it didn't stop there, no!

_-A few hours ago-_

Naruko was in the outfit that Eva gave her and entered her Masters room with a large blush on her face, be it from anger or embarrassment one could not tell.

"Well aren't you a pretty little kitty~" the amused voice of her Master said as Naruko turned to see her Master on her bed in a black nighty with her black panties in her true form, "Now do it~"

Naruko was shaking with intense rage as her eye twitched and placed her hands in the air in a pawing fashion.

"Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Ni hao Nyan, gorgeous delicious deculture!" Naruko said through gritted teeth as she pawed the air.

Eva placed a finger on her chin, "No no no, you need to put more passion in it my cute little apprentice~" she teased with a haughty smile.

"Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Nyan! Ni hao Nyan, gorgeous delicious deculture!" Naruko said pawing the air with mock cheer and wiggled her hips to the tune she was singing, but was screaming bloody murder on the inside.

Eva just smiled; her apprentice was so cute, what was the word for that? Moe! Yes Moe~, the perfect definition of her apprentice.

Naruko preformed this a few times till her Master was satisfied.

The shame though, the shame would take a while to wash away.

_-Back to heroine/evil mage-_

Her Master had taken off the filthy thing and in turn Naruko saw how to do it too.

Magic was truly the most amazing thing ever~

She was now in the resort in her usual sailor fuku.

She walked to the torture chamber and saw her new toy, Tayuya she managed to get out of her, chained to the wall naked with a black collar with a gold lock on the front of it and had a Gogyō Fūin on her stomach.

Naruko roughly grabbed her red hair and pulled her face up to hers, "You are damn lucky I want you because you are proving to be much more trouble than your worth dirty red." Naruko growled out to the fouled mouth girl.

"Fuck…you." Tayuya said in haggard breath.

Naruko punch her in the gut hard causing Tayuya to cough up some blood and Naruko pulled the hair in her hand harder, "You know, every time you curse…you'll be punished since if there is one thing I hate; it's a fouled mouth toy. So I'm going to train you till you're a good little girl…even if I have to remove your vocal cords~" Naruko cheered with a smile.

Tayuya looked at Naruko with fear.

"Now, let me show you what will happen every time you curse when you don't have permission~" the blonde said as she held up an orb and it lit up, causing electricity to run through Tayuya's nervous system.

"AHHHHH!" the red head screeched in sheer pain till Naruko cut the flow.

The red heads body slumped and was breathing shakily and let out a tiny whimper which was music to Naruko's ears~

"This is a little something my Master picked up. Usual slaves, which you are now by the way, wear this and the unruly ones get shocked as discipline, like you just did. Now be a good little bitch and greet your new Master." Naruko said with a sadistic smile.

The red head still kept up her bravado and growled at her, though it was mixed with a whimper of pain.

Naruko snapped her fingers and Tayuya was now chained to the floor on all fours with her ass in the air.

Naruko placed her _discipline_ seal on her neck, "I'm going to enjoy this." Naruko growled as she closed her hand into a fist and shoved it roughly in to Tayuya's pussy.

"GAHHH AHH AHHHHH!" Tayuya scream in pain as she thrashed about, but Naruko didn't let up as she had a sadistic smile on her face the entire time as she pushed deeper into the girl till she was forearm deep in her new bitch.

"What? No hymen? Already let someone use you as a cock sleeve dirty red?" Naruko asked over the girls' screaming and pushed till she reached what she knew was the cervix of her toy…and jammed one finger in.

Tayuya was silent for a second till her back arced and she released the most beautiful scream Naruko had ever heard and the girls' eyes rolled into the back of her head and passed out.

Of course she didn't cum thanks to the seal Naruko put on her, but now her new bitch passed out on her and that was a no no.

Naruko pulled out her now pussy juice covered hand and used the orb to shock her bitch awake.

Tayuya woke up with a gasping scream and Naruko stomped on her back getting another scream of pain, "Who the fuck said you could pass out you little bitch?" she asked as she stomped on her back once more, "I know I didn't! Just for that, you'll be punished more~" she said with sadistic glee as she snapped her fingers again and a dildo machine with a fist shaped dildo came out of nowhere, "Now you're going to have your little pussy wreck till you submit, so I'll be back in a day…or three~"

Naruko laughed as she left her new bitch as the machine began to pump into Tayuya's pussy as her screams pain and pleasure filled the hollow chamber.

**0 In the village 0**

After managing to calm down and waiting for her time in the resort to be over, the blonde child walked around the ruined village.

She was upset that it wasn't her doing, but shrugged it off for now.

She went for some dango and saw a familiar face, "Hello protector-san~!" she said to the dango loving Tokubetsu Jonin.

Anko looked up to see the blood thirsty kid from the exam, "What do you want gaki?" she questioned as she munched on a dango stick.

"Did you hear that the snake got hit in the groin~" she asked with a sadistic smile.

Anko grinned in return, "Yeah, wanna know who did it though. Buy them sake for a month for that one!" she said with a laugh.

Naruko grinned, "I ordered one of my servants to do it once I saw him." she said as she sat next to the woman.

Anko's eyes went wide, "No way?" she questioned, but Naruko nodded, "Hahaha, okay gaki you are solid in my book if you did that."

"But that's not all. You know that red head I killed?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah?" Anko said with a pout, she wanted to torture the bitch for information.

Naruko leaned in, "She's still alive~" she said in a whisper.

Anko narrowed her eyes, "Then why didn't you turn her in?" She asked dangerously.

"She knows nothing." Naruko said airily, "Plus she was just too cute to hand over."

"Oh ho," Anko said with a grin, "Enjoying some spoils of war gaki?" she asked and Naruko nodded.

"She's still a little stubborn, but she'll learn her place soon. Had to get that stupid seal off first, but it was rather simple really." Naruko admitted, but was seething in her mind at what she had to do.

That stopped Anko cold, "You got that seal off of her?" she asked in a quiet whisper.

"Well Master did it, but once she did it, I learned how to do it too." The blonde stated as she dangled the carrot in front of the woman. While she had girls her age, she would admit that it would be wonderful to taste a woman with a bit more age on them.

Anko grabbed her shoulders, "Can you take mine off?" she asked with desperation clear in her voice.

There it is~

"First no touchy." Naruko said and Anko took her hands off quickly, "Next I'm an evil mage, I don't do charity work. What do you have that I would want hm?" Naruko asked, she already knew what she wanted, but she wanted to see what the woman would offer her.

"Anything, just please take this off me." Anko pleaded with begging eyes. She wanted to be free from this thing, this consent reminder of that bastard sensei of hers!

"I want two things. One, you will let me sign the snake contract and in turn teach me jutsu related to them." Naruko stated

Anko nodded, she could do that.

"And my second and final demand…is that you have to be my maid for a full 24 hours." Naruko said with a smile.

Anko blinked at that one, be a maid for a day and get this damn thing off of her and let the gaki sign the snake contract…yeah she could do that, "You got yourself a deal gaki." She said as she held out her hand.

"It's Master for the next 24 hours." Naruko sniffed as she shook the hand.

Anko laugh, "Of course Master." She said to play along.

The poor woman didn't even know what she had just done.

**0 The cottage 0**

Naruko had brought Anko home.

Anko then summoned a snake that held the contract and Naruko signed it and the snake bit her left wrist giving her a summoning tattoo in a spiraling snake-like pattern around her wrist.

Naruko rubbed her wrist a bit, "Okay that was part one, write down the jutsu's with the handsigns along with what they do." She said and Anko did just that with the scroll she was given to by Naruko.

Anko nodded at her work and gave it to Naruko, "So what do I have to do Master?" she asked playfully.

Naruko snapped her fingers and Haku was there in seconds, "Lead her into the resort and get her a uniform." she ordered harshly.

Haku nodded, "Please follow me." she said to Anko and lead her to the resort.

As soon as they landed, Anko freaked out, "Okay, the hell was that?!" she demanded

"This is a **Jikūkan Ninjutsu-**(Space-Time Ninjutsu) that Evangeline-sama had made to relax in." Haku said, using a minimum amount of information that would calm the woman.

"Okay, but I can get out of here right?" Anko asked

Haku nodded to this, giving Anko slight relief.

Haku had given her a purple version of her own outfit that would fit her.

"Um Master wishes you to not wear any panties and um to shave yourself down there." Haku said quietly.

Anko raised an eyebrow, "Wha?" she asked in surprise.

The gaki seemed to have some kind of maid fetish.

"Also, you must wear this." Haku said as she handed a slave collar, of course Anko didn't know this.

"Okay." Anko said with slight suspicion, a collar too?

She placed the collar on and shaved the small bush she had. Haku led her to Naruko who was reading a book. The blonde turned to see Anko and smiled with glee as she practically undressed her with her eyes.

"So what know Master?" Anko asked in skepticism.

"You and I are going to see dirty red of course, you know, that Oto-nin I told you about." Naruko stated and Anko nodded, eager to see the bitch.

As they walked down to the torture chamber a large shock went through Anko's body, knocking her out.

Naruko smiled over her down form, this was going to be so much fun.

_-Later-_

Anko woke up and felt her body movement restricted. She heard the sound of moaning and turned to it and saw a red haired girl, must likely the Oto-nin, having some kind of large dildo pumping in and out of her pussy with a large pool of fluids under her. The girls' eyes were blood shot and had her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she whimpered.

"The hell…" Anko said in a shocked whisper.

"Oh you're awake." Naruko commented from a chair in the corner while having some tea.

"Let me go!" Anko shouted in rage as she tried breaking the chains by using chakra, but was having trouble molding it.

"Now, now, none of that. You have a **Gogyō Fūin **on you, so using chakra is pointless." Naruko commented airily, "Now watch~" she said as she looked at Tayuya.

Naruko knew Tayuya was already broken, but she had continued to do this to the girl and then finally come see her.

"I'm sorry Master, I'm sorry." Tayuya cried in a whimper.

"Whatever for dirty red?" Naruko asked innocently.

"I'm sorry for being a fouled mouth bitch who didn't know her place." Tayuya wailed in tears.

"You see this." Naruko said to Anko while pointing to Tayuya, "She's been like this for 5 days with no sleep and only 2 food pills a day while having her pussy wrecked. I thought she would break at day 3, but she broke on day 4, so I added another day for the hell of it." The blonde said with a laugh and walked over to Tayuya and got rid of the machine while taking the seal off.

Naruko stepped away and sat once again, "Go on dirty red, cum right now on our guest." The blonde said and Tayuya nodded meekly.

The red head turned to Anko and played with herself, but she was so horny and near the brink of an orgasm that she released a geyser of cum on Anko's face as she released a scream that was so musical to Naruko.

After cumming, Tayuya fell on her back and laughed lightly, "I came, I finally came." She murmured as her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and was still squirting out cum as she fell asleep.

"That was awesome right?" Naruko asked the cum covered woman.

"I'll kill you for this." Anko snarled

Naruko sighed with a roll of her eyes, "I already took your seal off you know."

Anko's eyes widened and turned her head to see her shoulder and it was true.

"Now we are going to play for a long time till you end up just like dirty red here~" Naruko chimed

"Like hell! You said only for a day gaki." Anko shouted

Naruko laughed, "This resort is very special, one day in here is one hour outside, and so that means we have 23 and a half days to play my little fang." Naruko said and enjoyed the realization light up in Anko's eyes and cherished it as Karin walked in with a cart while wearing cat ears and a cat tail that were black, "Do you really think you can last that long?" she asked rhetorically with sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"Thank you Karin~" Naruko gushed as she gave the girl a deep kiss that made Karin weak in the knees, "Take that little whore here and get her a pink uniform as well as a real meal when she wakes up. Also if she plays with herself without my command, tell her that she'll be punished again." The blonde said with a toothy grin.

Karin nodded, "Yes Master, please enjoy yourself." The red head said as she picked up her fellow red head and left.

"Such a good maid Karin is." Naruko commented after the red heads left, "Now where were we?" she asked Anko.

"Letting me go?" Anko asked in an attempt to get her out of the cluster fuck she got herself into.

"No no, it was, um, oh yes!" Naruko said as she clapped her hands together and walked over to the cart and took some alcohol wipes, "Let me just clean you up~" she said as she swabbed Anko's nipples and clit, "There~ Now be sure not to squirm or I may miss~" she sang as she grabbed a piercing gun, "I always wanted to be a body artist." She commented as she walked over to the chained Anko and lined her clit with the gun.

Anko's eyes widened and began to shake in fear while trying to move, but Naruko used the Temporary Paralysis jutsu on her.

"You might want to clinch your teeth." Naruko commented and pulled the trigger.

It was on that day that Anko learned that Orochimaru was not the only twisted person around.

**0**

"So that's the plan." Jiraiya told the elders.

"Interesting, but do you think McDowell will go?" Homura asked

"Not as long as it's an order." Jiraiya surmised, "I think I have an idea though. It's bold, but so bold it may just work." He said

_-Later-_

"Did you know you have vacation days?" Jiraiya asked the blonde who was drinking tea.

Naruko did a spit take in his face, "I have vacation days?! You mean I can leave whenever I want and not get bitch at by the council?" Naruko asked with great interest.

Jiraiya wiped his face, "Yep." He said with a nod.

"Well that settles it then, I'm going traveling." Naruko declared as she stood up.

"Yes you can go anywhere you wish…except for Tanzaku Town, the council was quite insistent that you never visit Tanzaku Town." Jiraiya said

They both stared at each other for several minutes.

"Taking the ice girl and Zero-chan, bye~" Naruko said quickly as she went to pack.

Jiraiya smirked at his victory.

**0**

Naruko went to the resort to see her new toy before leaving.

Anko was still chained to the wall and had two industrial bars and two ring piercings through her nipples that were vibrating, magic once again ruled, and had a ring piercing in her clit, it was also vibrating with a sex machine pumping dildos in her ass and pussy at slow agonizing paces as gravity forced her down as they pumped up into her one at a time.

It had been 23 days so far, so during that time Naruko had gone over the jutsu that Anko had written down.

She had learned; **Sen'eijashu-**(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands), **Sen'ei Tajashu-**(Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands), and **Jagei Jubaku-**(Binding Snake Glare Spell). Naruko would try to come up with some of her own moves too when she had the time, but these were good for now.

Anko was defiantly strong willed in Naruko's opinion, but she was wearing down, especially with all those whip marks she had on her body and the lack of sleep and real food, she only got 2 food pills a day, she was utterly haggard, especially since she couldn't cum so add frustration too~

And the best part was that the only drink she got was the cum her other maids fed her with as they came on her face, one for each meal of the day.

Naruko grabbed her rider's crop and played with one of Anko's nipples and the purplette gave a tiny moan.

"Come now Anko, this is getting old, just submit and I'll treat you very well." Naruko said as she twisted the crop, getting louder moan, but Anko refused to talk.

The blonde sighed as she hit the nipple hard, getting a scream from Anko, "You know, we are so alike…both pariahs of this village. Why should we be cursed for what had happened to us?" Naruko asked softly as she lightly caressed Anko's cheek with affection, "The way they treated us, turned us into what we are today…we are strong yes, but what else? We are both twisted blood thirsty girls with needs. Needs that we can fulfill together. So work for me Anko and I will _always_ love you." She said breathlessly as she kissed Anko softly, but Anko was rejecting the kiss for a bit till she started to return it, much to Naruko's joy.

"You won't throw me away?" Anko asked vulnerably.

She just wanted this to stop and the thought of not being thrown away again…it felt nice.

"Never." Naruko said with a smiled as she took her seal off and helped Anko cum.

Naruko took off the **Gogyō Fūin**, but left the slave collar on and disabled the blowing up function, but made sure that Anko would be shocked if she ever tried to take it off and if anyone else tried to take it off.

Anko would rest for a few weeks in the resort and return to I&T to be Naruko's cute little scout there.

The blonde waited till she could get out of the resort and had Tayuya pack for her.

**0**

Naruko stood in front of the gate of Konoha with a black gothic dress that had red strings crisscrossing from the front of her waist up to the bottom of her chest. Her end of her sleeves had red trimming while her skirt shared the same trimming design and wore a black belt that had a silver cross hanging on the side of it with bullets lined around it. She wore grey pantyhose with black boots that had red trimming on the top of them with red soles. She wore a long red cloak with a hood that hid a blocky red object attached to her left hip** (2)**.

"Why are you here?" Naruko asked the Sannin while holding Zero in her arms and Haku standing next to her WITH panties on…sadly~

Can't have someone unworthy seeing her toys' snatch now could she?

"I'm going on vacation too. Tanzaku Town has some of the best casinos in all of Hi no Kuni you know and the women." He trailed off with a giggle of perversion.

Naruko just hummed at that, "This isn't a family outing pervert. I'll do what I want and you do whatever the hell you enjoy doing." The blonde commented as she started to walk out of the village.

Jiraiya sighed and just hoped he could get a little closer to Naruko by the time this was over.

**0**

Eva was reading a book and blinked in surprise.

"This presence…I haven't felt this presence in four years." The chibipire mused as she changed to her adult form and went into the village and saw Hatake and a two other Jonin fighting two men in large black cloaks with red clouds on them. One looked like a fishman with blue skin and the other one…

Oh it had so long since she had seen the other one~

"Hello again little unsung hero~" a female voice said and Itachi's eyes dilated.

_-Flashback-_

_Itachi was running through the woods of Hi no Kuni to escape the village after kill his clan, but was hit from behind._

_He righted himself mid-fall, allowing him to land on his feet and then felt bound tightly in wire._

"_Hello little kin slayer~" a silken female voice said._

_Itachi turned to see a blonde haired woman with deadly blue eyes. His instincts were screaming to run, run as far as his legs could take him from this woman._

"_Now be a good boy and tell me why you did it." She said as she placed her hand on his forehead._

_Itachi stayed silent and the woman just smiled at him, "A coup d'état?" she asked in surprise, "And you had help too, but from who?" she asked with giddiness in her tone._

_Itachi's eyes widened in surprise. How was she learning this…she was reading his mind! He started to think about other thoughts and heard the woman tsk in annoyance. The Uchiha then felt a sharp spike of pain in his mind._

"_You can try to think of other things, but I have a bit of an old hand at this thing, so it's pretty much pointless, unless you enjoy the feeling of your head splitting." She commented airily, "Uchiha Madara." She said with a feral smile, "He would be nothing more than an old man by now in need of a diaper, yet he's still alive and kicking huh?" she murmured and grinned at Itachi, "Let's have some words little unsung hero~"_

_-End of flashback-_

"What's wrong with him?" Kakashi asked as he saw Itachi shaking and hyperventilating and then shifted into the fetal position…while still on the river.

"Itachi is a good boy, Itachi is a good boy." He kept saying to himself as he rocked back and forth.

Eva smiled at this and gave a laugh that made Itachi shriek like a little girl and hid behind Kisame, "He's just in shock. We've met before…and had _words_." She said with a toothy smile.

"Kisame, get me away from that thing!" Itachi shouted in a very OOC manner.

"Dude, chill!" Kisame said rational, but Itachi picked him up like a piece of luggage and ran away while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Well that was fun~" Eva said with a smile.

_-Outside of Konoha-_

Itachi had recomposed himself, "We will never speak of this again." He ordered

"I don't know Itachi-san, it was kinda funn-" Kisame started, but stopped seeing Itachi looking at him with the Mangekyō Sharingan.

"We will never speak of this again, _ever!_" The Uchiha ordered as his eyes began to spin.

Kisame held up his hands in a surrendering manner as he did not want to be barbequed for 7 days and 7 nights, "Sure." The shark man said with a bit of an awkward laugh.

"Let us go and obtain Naruko-chan then, it will be much safer to go after her even with Jiraiya-sama with her then facing that monster." Itachi stated and began to walk off.

**0**

"Why the hell should I stop if you just want to get a lay from that hooker?" Naruko asked as the man fell like putty at the sight of a brunette, sure she was pretty, but who knew what kind of diseases she had.

Haku was a much better fuck~

"She isn't a hooker!" Jiraiya said in indignation.

"Ha, the only lay you could get from a woman is one needing the money to even stay in your presences without the urge to ran away screaming." Naruko shot back and the man gawked at her for that till she went into a hotel room that the perv had gotten for her and her toy.

Hm, well she did have a bit of an itch down there and the thought of pushing Haku face first against a window while naked for everyone to see sounded entertaining~

"Thinking of something naughty Naruko-chama?" Zero asked with a giggle.

"Always~" Naruko said to her partner in her arms and turned to Haku with a hunger look that caused the ice girl to flinch in slight fear, "Mm, snowflake is looking just so good right now I may just fuck her little slutty brain out." she said as she place Zero in a chair, so she could watch the show~

The blonde walked over to Haku and pushed her against a wall and jammed her leg between her bitches' legs and ground her knee in the ice girls' crotch, getting light moans of delight.

"So horny~" Naruko teased as she began to suckle on her toys flawless porcelain skin till a light purple bruise formed on the nap of her neck.

Naruko was just about to start fingering Haku when a knock came from the door.

"Uh-oh." Zero muttered

If there was one thing Naruko hated, it was being crotch blocked.

**_"Negari Lux, Nutritus Obsuri, Atrati Cor: Iaculatio Grandinis."_**(Hailstone Spear Throw) Naruko muttered darkly as an ice spear the size of a warhead shot through the door and ripped through the adjacent room and killed the occupants…sucks for them.

"Holy shit, did you see that?! That was awesome!" a male voice said, "I mean that thing just tore through a family having a vacation and bam, dead." A man with blue skin that looked like a fish poked his head in, "Oi jou-chan, that your work? That was priceless!" he said grinning like a madman.

"Tell the other one to show himself before I have Zero-chan peel his dick like a banana!" Naruko shouted in fury.

"Yay~!" Zero cheered

"Master, tha-that's Hoshigaki Kisame, an S-rank nuke-nin and wielder of Samehada." Haku said in fear.

Naruko turned her head to her toy, "Another one of those sword guys, man they are attracted to me like moths to a flame, and shark skin huh?" she mused, she read up on the swords of the mist and getting them all sounded like a fun challenge, "Cool, I get another sword." She muttered to herself and turned to her 'foes' once again and an older less prickish Sasuke walked in.

She hated him already.

"Hello Naruko-chan, I would ask you to come with me." Itachi said as he held out his hand to her.

"You know, Master made me a new toy, and I have been itching to try it out." Naruko said as she pulled out the red blocky object on her side and a handle popped out at on the bottom and a barrel extended from the end.

"Here's my personal fuck you wrapped in a bullet…bitch." Naruko said as pointed her new toy at Itachi and pulled the trigger.

The bullet fired and Itachi dodge with the aid of his Sharingan, but it still grazed his shoulder.

Itachi hissed in pain as he held his shoulder.

Naruko twisted her gun around and it turned into a scythe **(3)**, "Let's party, yes?" she asked with a blood thirsty smile.

"Jou-chan, you and me are going to get along so well." Kisame said with his own blood thirsty smile as he took out

Naruko flowed chakra down her scythe blade, "Zero-chan, be a dear and keep the less prickish Sasuke busy." She said

"You got it Naruko-chama!" Zero said as she pulled out Kubikiri Houcho with a glint in her eyes as she charged at Itachi.

Naruko jumped at Kisame and swung down and the man dodged to the left. Naruko quickly flipped the scythe and slashed diagonally while Kisame clashed with the attack and Naruko spun for another hit while Kisame blocked again.

Naruko jumped back and noticed that her chakra that was flowing down the scythe was gone and grumbled as she slammed the blade side into the ground and cocked the weapon as she pulled the trigger.

Kisame did his best to dodge as Naruko kept firing till her magazine ran out, so she ejected the magazine, pulled out another one, and placed it in.

"Okay, you seriously have some of the best toys I've ever seen Jou-chan." Kisame said with a grin.

"Thank you, Master does do a hell of a job, especially with Crescent Rose." Naruko admitted as she took her weapon out of the ground as she placed the blade of the weapon behind her and cocked it as she rushed at the man and spun in the air as they clashed.

Kisame dodged the blow as Naruko twirled her weapon and went to it with the blade end of the scythe, but Kisame parried and Naruko fired off a shot and grazed his shoulder. The man didn't seem to mind as he went to hit her with his sword, but she blocked it and rolled under him and went for another shot which grazed his stomach. She cocked her weapon again and started to rapidly spin her scythe while flowing chakra down it and firing as many shots as she could.

Kisame blocked every single strike like the pro he was and Samehada ate the blonde's chakra while getting hit only a few times and ignored the grazes he got and knew that if he got really hit by one of those things it would hurt a lot more.

Thankfully with all the chakra the blonde was using, Samehada was healing him.

Naruko flowed more chakra down her scythe till it was about 20 feet high and 30 feet long and started spinning it again as she cut up the building and those below them.

They were collateral at best anyway~

"You can keep sucking up my chakra, but Jinchuuriki's are known to be living chakra batteries!" Naruko screamed and started to spin her weapon till it was a red and blue blur.

"Keep giving me more chakra Jou-chan, all the better for me!" Kisame shouted as the two bloodthirsty warriors clashed.

_'The hell, he should be riddled with holes by now or at least gazed more since he's managed to avoid most of the bullets…unless…' _"You cheeky dick waffle, that thing heals you too doesn't it?" Naruko questioned as she jumped back.

"Bingo Jou-chan, that's what makes me the best at getting my target alive and why I'm called the _O o Motanai Biju_-(Tailless Tailed Beast)!" Kisame said with a smirk.

Naruko growled and started to chant, **_"Negari Lux, Nutritus Obsuri, Atrati Cor:_****_Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω! Δίος τύκος!" _**(Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning!) Naruko shouted as lightning charged her fingertips and swiped them in a downward motion.

A massive bolt of lightning came down through the building and went to strike shark man dodged sadly, but that was what Naruko wanted and she used **Shundo** to get behind him and had her scythe lined with his torso.

"AHHHH!" Naruko shouted as she fired off her Scythle and tore through the man's midsection.

Only for him to turn into water.

**"Kawarimi."** Naruko tsk'd in annoyance; she thought she had gotten to him fast enough.

"It was a nice plan really; distract me with a high-level jutsu and use the moment I dodged to get in close, but futile in the end since I saw it coming. You seem like one of those big jutsu thrower types. On a side note, I gotta say that move was at least an A-rank jutsu." Kisame said with a whistle of appraising as he was now missing is cloak, showing his bare chest that had a few burns from her spell, which were rapidly healing.

The building around them was crumbling from all the damage that was being thrown around, it wouldn't last much longer if the fight continued.

Kisame used **Shunshin** to get behind Naruko and swung Samehada down on her, but Naruko flipped Crescent Rose to block the hit as she lodged the bladed end of the shaft into the ground to block the hit more effectively.

Kisame then followed up with a powerful kick and Naruko pumped Ki into her arm as she used it to block the blow and was sent rolling across the hallway.

She used her free hand to anchor her scythe into the ground to stop herself as she hissed in pain as she felt the large bruise forming on her arm and felt it sprained.

"It was a good fight Jou-chan, but I say we end this." Kisame said from behind her.

Naruko's eyes widened as she went to use her scythe to defend herself, but Kisame kicked it out of her hand.

"Now now, can't have you doing that!" he shouted as he brought his shark skin.

Naruko cursed as she didn't have enough time to chant a spell and activated her barriers to absorb most of the hit, but the man's strength was something she greatly underestimated.

She only managed to get 5 barriers out and the man was about to slash off her legs, but his sword dug itself into the crumbling buildings floor.

"What the?" Kisame questioned as the handle of the sword spiked and stabbed Kisame in the hand, causing the man to curse and jump back.

"Samehada…have you taken a liking to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's chakra?" he questioned not only to the sword, but to himself.

"Gigigigigi!" the sword growled out and the handled wrapped around Naruko's hurt arm and began to heal it rapidly along with the healing factor she had from the Kyuubi.

"What the hell do you mean her chakra tastes like blueberries?!" Kisame shouted in outrage at being chosen over something like blueberries!

"I admit…" Naruko said as she stood up and glared at Kisame, a glare that promised death, "I've underestimated you. I wanted to play with my new toy and have some fun, but that was a fault on my part because I thought you were just all the other wimps I've fought from Kiri…I won't make the same mistake twice." She spoke in a cold as ice tone and called Crescent Rose over to her with telekinesis, folded it, and attached it to her hip, "I'm going all out now, **Lapis Niger**!" she shouted with her hand pointed at Kisame as dozens of black slabs of rock fired at him.

Kisame formed the snake handsign and his cheeks inflated, **"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha**-(Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)**!"** he said and spat out a large amount of water that created a tall wave that he stood upon and enabling him to dodge the rock arrows.

He rode the wave at Naruko who waved her hand, **_"Negari Lux, Nutritus Obsuri, Atrati Cor:_****_Nivis Casus!" _**(Falling Snow) she countered as a large avalanche of snow collided with it as snow and water fought for dominance.

The town they were in was being trashed, but that didn't matter, not one bit.

The water wave started to turn to ice and Kisame jumped off and a second later, Itachi was next to him with a few cuts on his clothes.

"It seems the situation has turned away from our favor Kisame." Itachi spoke mildly as Jiraiya and Zero, with Haku in tow, were next to Naruko.

"I can see that." Kisame growled out as he was angry that he had lost his sword to the blonde, "A retreat?"

"Yes." Itachi said with a nod as they escaped.

"This isn't over!" Naruko shouted as she was about to chase them, but Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Let go." She growled

"No, you've done enough damage today." Jiraiya stated as he looked at the destroyed area of the town and all the people that got caught up in fight.

Naruko huffed, "Fine…let's go Haku." She said as she started to walk away with her hood up and Samehada on her back.

"Yes Master." Haku said as she carried Zero in her arms as she followed her owner.

Jiraiya looked around with sorrow in his eyes, "I should have been there for her…" he muttered to himself.

If he was, maybe Naruko wouldn't have such disregard for life.

**0**

They finally arrived in Tanzaku town.

"Ah rebelling against the man, never could such a feeling be surpassed." Naruko said with a sigh of pleasure.

"Sure gaki, sure." Jiraiya said rolling his eyes.

As they walked through town, they heard rumors about a giant snake destroying some tourist attraction.

_'Well it wasn't me, so it was the snake himself huh.' _The blonde mused in her head.

"They have any decent bars around here toady?" Naruko asked the sage.

"You drink?" Jiraiya asked with skepticism.

"I got this headband thingy somewhere, so I'm an adult, old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to have hot passionate sex." Naruko said with a saucy smile as she looked at Haku who blushed.

"Right." He said to her with a sweat drop.

"Come on, let's get sloshed people!" she said as she pumped her fists in the air with determination to get wasted!

"Yay~!" Zero cheered, she was good at that.

Haku whimpered though. Her Master was a bit, well more sadistic during sex when drunk.

As they entered they bar, Naruko noticed a giant par of boobs.

That belonged to a blonde haired woman.

"That has to be the biggest pair of knockers I've ever seen." Naruko said as she looked at them.

"Big boobs, where?" Jiraiya asked and turned with a smile, bingo, "Hey Tsunade!" he waved jovially, just the person he wanted to find, good eyes gaki, good eyes.

"The hell? Jiraiya?" the blonde woman named Tsunade said in drunken surprise.

She had a woman with short black hair holding a pig in her arms next to her.

"Jiraiya-sama?" the younger woman said in surprise too.

"Well isn't this coincidence." Jiraiya as he took a seat in the booth his old teammate was in.

Naruko followed suit and grabbed the sake on the table and drank the contents, "Meh, need something stronger." She muttered to herself.

"So why are you here Jiraiya, I've been seeing a lot of old faces today." Tsunade said

"Sensei died." Jiraiya said to his old teammate in seriousness.

"I know, good old Orochi told me he did it himself." Tsunade admitted

"And since Konoha is now without a Hokage," Jiraiya said ignoring her last comment, "The council wants you to be Hokage." He announced

Tsunade broke out in laughed, "N-no thanks." She said as her laugh subsided, "That's a fools game, your last apprentice was proof enough. Speaking of which, who's the brat?"

"Dear old dad always was the suicidal type, I warned him to stay out of the liquor cabinet, but he didn't listen. Also, I'm nobody really, just a girl on vacation." Naruko said in a shrug.

"…Dear old dad…Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah, she's Minato and Kushina's little girl." The sage stated.

Tsunade blinked in surprise, "Huh, who would have thought." She said as she took a drink.

"Come on Tsunade, the village needs you." Jiraiya said trying to reason with her.

"No way." She said as she went for her sake, which was gone.

She looked and saw the kid drinking it, "Hey!" she said as she took the bottle back and looked in was empty.

"Surprised you get buzzed from such weak sauce." Naruko stated as she looked disappointed at not even feeling buzzed from such cheap crap.

Master had so much better stuff.

Master had encouraged her to drink to see how long she could last, but every time she black out she found herself in her Master's bedroom the next morning and had a bit of a limp, but she felt so refreshed too.

"You brat!" Tsunade said as she slammed her fists on the table, "Do you know how much that cost?!" she shouted

Naruko shrugged, "Must be cheap if it was so weak."

In actuality, it was a very expensive brand that cost Tsunade a pretty penny and she had been dying to have.

"Outside!" Tsunade roared in drunken fury.

"Bar fight, wee!" Naruko cheered, she'd never been in a bar fight before and Master had always said they were fun.

As they went outside and Tsunade cracked her knuckles, "Any last words brat?" she asked

"You have bad taste in liquor." Naruko commented

"That's it!" Tsunade shouted

"Hime, you might not want to do this." Jiraiya said since Naruko would not hold back.

"Shut it you pervert, a genin needs to learn the pecking order." The older, much older, blonde said as she rushed at Naruko like a drunken bull.

Naruko dodged with ease,"Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, what was that thing Master said about you?" she muttered to herself as she dodged again with a **Shundo** without care of the situation.

"You had a phobia, I know that much." Naruko said to herself as she jumped over Tsunade and kicked her in the back while getting some distance.

"Was it carrots, needles, spiders, zebras, moose's, leprechauns, speaking of which, if you kill them, do they bleed out lucky charms?" she mused as Tsunade was right in front of her.

"Oh now I remember!" Naruko said as a light bulb went off in her head and she slashed her hand, causing the blood to splatter Tsunade in the face, "You're scared of blood." She said in a tone of remembrance and punched the now frozen Tsunade in the gut with a Ki infused fist, sending her into a building.

"Ha, what a joke." Naruko commented as she walked up to her 'opponent', "You turn into a pathetic mess after seeing some blood? And you call yourself a medic." She taunted as she knelt down and took the necklace from the shivering Tsunade. "I'll keep this as a substitute for letting someone as pathetic as you live." Naruko said as she walked away with the gem.

Shizune rushed to her teachers' side and wiped the blood off her face and held her in hopes she would stop shacking.

"How about a bet?" Naruko called out from the distance, "You stop being a quivering mess around blood by the end of the week, and you get this necklace back, if not you come back as Hokage. Work hard now~" the younger blonde said with a mocking laugh.

"Well that didn't go as I planned." Jiraiya muttered to himself.

**0**

Naruko was sitting in her suite, that she hypnotized the clerk to give her since someone had reserved it.

Asshole.

Haku was in her little corner waiting for orders, while Zero was sitting on the bed humming away. The there was a knock at the door and Haku automatically went to get it. There at the door was that woman that was with Tsunade.

Naruko had honestly forgot her name or was it even said?

She mentally shrugged, who cares.

"Hello Naruko-chan, I wanted to apologize for Tsunade-sama's rashness. I'm her apprentice Shizune." She said with a smile.

Ah, that was her name.

"What can I do for you Shizune?" Naruko asked in slight boredom.

"I just wanted to say that it would be best to return that necklace, you see, it's cursed." Shizune said

Naruko blinked and looked at the gem in her hand, it didn't feel cursed, and she knew about curses mind you.

"Naw, I like it too much to hand it over." The blonde said with a shrug.

"Oh." Shizune said in sadness.

Naruko then got an idea to mess with the girl.

"You're a medic, correct Shizune-san?" Naruko asked innocently.

"Yes I am, why?" she asked with her head tilted to the side.

Naruko blushed in a fake manner, "Well you see, if you could, I have some questions...female questions." The blonde said, this was going to be good if the girl fell for it.

"Well I'll try my best to help." Shizune said with a reassuring smile.

"Sometimes I get this funny feeling between my legs and I touch it, is that a bad thing?" Naruko asked with fake fear in her eyes.

Shizune gasped lightly, wasn't she only twelve, "No no Naruko-chan, that's a healthy thing, it's completely natural."

"Even though I think of girls when it gets itchy?" Naruko asked with a confusion.

Shizune blink in surprise, "No, that's completely okay. It's called masturbation."

"Can you show me?" Naruko asked in earnest, "You know, to show me to make sure I don't do something wrong to hurt myself."

"I don't see why not." Shizune said with some awkwardness, but it was her job to help the younger girl.

_-Transition-_

Shizune looked at the ceiling in the room with her hair in dishevel and wide eyes as she used the covers of the bed to cover her chest, "I can't believe I just did that." She said to herself.

Naruko stretched out her arms and folded them behind her head, "That was fun." She said as she lifted the covers a bit, "How's it going down there snowflake?"

"I'm doing good Master." Haku replied from between her Master's legs.

"That's good." Naruko said as she patted Haku's head through the sheets.

"I can't believe I just did that." Shizune muttered to herself again.

_-Transition-_

It had been a week so far and Tsunade had done everything she could to get her necklace back, but Naruko just used her phobia against her while screwing Shizune and marked her as a fuck buddy incase she got bored with one of her bitches when the two would come back to Konoha.

The blonde was in a casino, winning big time, and heard a bunch of explosions as the build shook.

"How the hell I'm I suppose to enjoy my vacation with someone fighting?!" she roared in anger and went to kill the fools bothering her vacation!

She saw that kid from the Chunin exams fighting Shizune and Orochimaru fighting Jiraiya while Tsunade was a stuttering mess on the side lines.

"Okay! You guys are disturbing my vacation!" Naruko shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Oi gaki, do the world a favor and get rid of this bastard!" Jiraiya stated as he pointed at Orochimaru.

Naruko looked him over and laughed, "I told you that old monkey would pull off a Dues Ex Machina!"

Orochimaru seethed at this.

"How's the junk after getting hit there?" Naruko asked in further humor.

"That was you!" Orochimaru shouted in rage.

"Yep."

"I'll kill you!"

"Better have tried, ask the old lady other there." Naruko said as she thumbed at Tsunade.

"I'm not old!" Tsunade shouted at Naruko and stood up.

_'Her hemophobia, it's cured?!' _Everyone thought in surprise.

"Your vanity could have fooled me granny." Naruko smirked

"Okay, you are so dead after I kill this snake!" Tsunade said as she bit her thumb and Jiraiya did the same, knowing what she was doing.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru ordered and Kabuto helped him with his summoning.

"Oh a summoning fight, I'm so in!" Naruko said as she jumped into the fray.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** They shouted

The large amount of smoke cleared and everyone saw that Orochimaru was just on a large brown snake.

The summons of the Sannin were together once again.

**"What the hell? Why is Manda over here?"** Gamabunta asked

**"Agreed."** Katsuyu asked

**"I serve Naruko now."** Manda hissed out and Naruko shocked him with a spell, **"Ah, I mean Naruko-sama!"** the snake shouted in pain.

"Damn straight." Naruko said with a nod of her

While she was torturing Anko, she summon the snake and tamed it since it had way too much cheek for her to deal with.

"Retreat!" Orochimaru shouted in a girly scream and ran away with his butt buddy.

"That was boring." Naruko said with a sweat drop and all the summons disappeared.

"Well since you got over your fear of blood, I should give this back." Naruko stated, but of course she wasn't going to.

"No…keep it; I think it's about time I came back anyway." Tsunade said and Naruko shrugged at that, more bling for her.

Jiraiya cheered, mission accomplished.

So they set for to return home, even Naruko, since Jiraiya said her vacation days were now up till next year.

Tsunade took the Hokage hat and everyone they all lived happily ever after.

…Not!

_-Time Skip no Jutsu-_

It had been two weeks since her vacation and Naruko was back in her old outfit and took another small mission involving some actress.

But something could never be simple for the blonde, could it? It turns out the actress was a princess and her evil uncle was controlling over Yuki no Kuni. So after slaughtering ever one, except the Yuki kunoichi, Naruko felt déjà vu from this a sob story, save a country; 'befriend' the person you helped, take an enemy as your personal bitch, it was the same song and dance. Of course she didn't just leave, no, she managed to bed the new Queen herself.

While Naruko would have loved to keep her as her personal toy, taking away a Queen would draw too much attention. So she would have Zero take her to 'Haru no Kuni', yeah turns out the great treasure was a heating generator that melted the snow thus turning the land of snow to the land of spring, she would have sex with Koyuki with a suggestion seal on her, hidden under her bosom, and use Koyuki as a puppet to rule Haru no Kuni.

Who knew Koyuki enjoyed having cosplay sex, Naruko didn't.

Speaking of a bitch, her new one, Fubuki, looked so much like Haruno, scary I know, but now Naruko could take her hate and frustration out on her new bitch while Haruno lived.

…For now~Hehehe, she even nicknamed her Whoruno for giggles.

Her maid uniform was silver and Naruko just loved to mouth fuck her while using her pigtails as handlebars.

She submitted so easily after killing her boss and leader slowly while raping her in front of them broke her.

Anyway, the old woman called her in her office for something she 'claimed' was important.

**0**

"So I'm sending you and a few others to go get him." Tsunade said to Naruko.

Stupid Uchiha was stupid since he decided to leave this place for a pedo.

I mean it was so much fun to torture people here.

"Well you don't really have to." The blonde said playfully.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "What did you do?" she questioned

"All right…but you can't be mad at me." Naruko said calmly.

"WHAT did you do?" Tsunade questioned with a sweet smile that promised pain, but it didn't bother Naruko in the slightest.

"Okay first…I was minding my own business." Naruko claimed

Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk, "Bull shit!" she shouted

"But I was~" Naruko whined like a child.

"And exactly what happened whilst you were _minding your own business_?" Tsunade questioned mockingly.

"Okay, so I was just working on a new jutsu," AKA a spell, "And I may have or may not have tested it on the lollipop licker…by complete accident if I may have tested it on him." she added

"And what does it do?" Tsunade asked, not liking this at all.

"Well," Naruko started with a smile, "All I have to do is activate it and all our problems are solved." The younger blonde said.

"What does it do?!" Tsunade asked again.

"I can't say until you agree to let me activated it." The mage stated firmly.

"…Fine." Tsunade said reluctantly.

"Yeah!" the blonde cheered as she activated her spell.

**0 In Otogakure 0**

"Yes, yes, the Sharingan is mine!" Orochimaru said in glee as the basket opened and Sasuke stood up.

The boy looked around, "Why is it dark?" he asked as he looked around with his milky white eyes…

"No." the Sannin said in shock, "NOOOOO! Kabuto!" he screeched

"Right away." Kabuto said as he knocked Sasuke out and went to give him a quick exam.

_-A little later__**-**_

"It isn't good news Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said in a scared tone, "Sasuke-kun is permanently blind and infertile."

"No, nonononononononono." The Sannin muttered to himself in denial as he rocked himself back and forth.

"Also, there was a message on his thigh, tattooed to him somehow." He said as he handed the copy of the message he made.

Orochimaru looked at it and screeched in anger at the paper.

***U Mad Bro? :P***

**0**

"I just trolled a Sannin and I feel great~" Naruko said to herself as she left Tsunade, who was laughing uncontrollably in her office.

They would never speak of this again and Sasuke would be mark as a C-rank nuke-nin of Konoha.

One week later, the mutilated corpse of Uchiha Sasuke was found at the border of Hi no Kuni.

And since he was marked as a nuke-nin, he wasn't buried with any honor at all and the entire Uchiha districted was scarped for all it was worth for the village funds and turned in to a market district or something.

She didn't really care.

Life was good~

**0**

As she walked home, Naruko spotted a woman with long purple hair with chocolate brown eyes in black attire with a bunch of flowers in hand.

Oh right, people died doing that little invasion didn't they.

She recognized the woman though; she was an Anbu she worked with once or twice. Neko, yes that was her codename, and what a pretty kitty she was.

Well taking advantage of a woman in grief was always a good thing in the blondes' book and she could use a bitch in Anbu since she had one in I&T now.

Plus girls with purple hair and were nicknamed Neko just heated up Naruko's own little kitty between her legs~

**0**

As Naruko entered the cottage, she felt herself being hugged from behind and someone's head nestling into the crock of her neck, "Hello my cute little apprentice." The voice of her Master whispered sensually in her ear.

Naruko shivered in delight and inhaled the scent of lilacs that her Master bathed in, "Master." Naruko said meekly.

"You have made me so proud you know. I've watched you grow into what you are today and I can't stop feeling such pride." Eva praised as she gave her cute little apprentices' ear a little lick, causing the girl to shutter in delight, "I have something to ask you." She said

"Yes Master?" Naruko asked through panted breathes as Eva started to lightly pet her quim.

"I want you to join me." Eva whispered to her.

"Join you?" Naruko asked with confusion.

"Yes, to join me forever and ever in the night." Evangeline said

"Naruko, I wish to make you a Vampire, but not just any meager Vampire, I want to turn you into a Shinso Vampire just like me."

**0**

**(1)-Check my profile for the picture.**

**(2)-Check my profile for the picture.**

**(3)- The weapon from the RWBY Ruby trailer from Roosterteeth. There's a picture of it on my profile.**

**0**

**Done and done!**

**Once again my twisted brain has worked this out, I fear for my standard 'good boy' nature at this rate.**

**I'm I really this sadistic and just not know it?**

**Who knows!**

**Part 1 is done and now for the up and coming time skip to where the real action begins.**

**And the funny, can't forget the funny~**

**R&R, no flames, peace out!**


	5. Ones True Darkness!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima; please support the official release.**

**You know, I'm somewhat surprised that no one, but one person, called me out for the 'Not teaching her the Rasengan' thing.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the positive reviews and I hope to get more~**

**Beta'd by Snipa**

**0**

Naruko sighed in thought while in her white sun dress as she happily watched Anko at work.

The T&I kunochi was currently whipping Fubuki, who was naked.

She was chained up in the air along with her limbs spread out to show the inside of her snatch and had a ball gag in her mouth.

Anko, just like yours truly, was a major sadist, so with all the maids that Naruko had, she had made Anko the 'Alpha' maid to keep the others in line and deal out punishments to the others since torture was in essence her job.

Naruko would of course do it, but it was so much more interesting to watch a professional at work and it was a wonderful learning experience as well.

Anko's vibrating piercings were on full power as her wet slit dripped down her legs while she had a gleeful face as she swatted Whoruno's dripping slit hard, getting a muffled squeal of pain from the pink haired woman.

Since she had an 'Alpha' maid, she needed a 'bitch' among her bitches too really. So Fubuki, who was a major masochist as it turned out, was everyone's bitch to use at their leisure with Naruko's permission, and had her slave collar set to shock her if she didn't follow an order from anyone.

Good thing she was never allowed to leave the cottage~

Haku, Karin (who had a long string of anal beads in her), and Tayuya were all standing next to her as she sat in her chair and drunk some tea. She did notice some of them rubbing their legs together, as they thought she wouldn't notice, and most likely getting horny from watching.

Naruko inwardly chuckled, such good little girls she owned.

As to why Fubuki was being disciplined you ask?

Well she started crying and begged to be let go when she was told to stay silent, and Naruko needed to use someone as an example anyway. So with the whore getting off pain, she had her _discipline_ seal on her while being whipped for every tear she shed times 5~

So 100 lashings in total~

"99, 100!" Anko shouted as she gave one last hard hit to Fubuki's marred and bleeding back.

Fubuki gave a gagged grunt and looked ragged from all the pain she was in.

"Nice job Anko." Naruko as she snapped her fingers, causing Fubuki to fall on her back hard and a muffled scream of pain was heard.

"Anytime Master~" Anko said as she rubbed her thighs together.

Ah yes, a reward for such good work.

"Anko you can take anyone except Whoruno to play with, just make sure it's nothing that can't heal. I hate for my toys to be damaged~" Naruko said with a giggle.

Anko giggled too and pointed her whip at the downed pinkette, "What about her Master?"

Naruko shrugged, "I said nothing that wouldn't heal. She was punished and it will heal up…eventually~"

Anko laughed and turned to Tayuya, "I'm going to have fun with you Oto-twat." She purred as she grabbed Tayuya by her hair roughly and dragged the thrashing red head away to sate her lust in one of the added rooms in the cottage for all Naruko's maids.

Kami, the blonde knew it was good to get that woman as her own.

Naruko turned to the whimpering Fubuki, "You! Get over here on your hands and knees so I can use you as a foot rest." She ordered and Fubuki got up sluggishly and did as told.

Naruko placed her heeled shoes on her toy's bleeding back and dug her heels in, getting a cry of pain. Frowning, Naruko dug her feet in even more, "No noise." She simple said and Fubuki shut her gagged mouth with tears in her eyes.

She then turned to Haku and Karin, "Both of you 69 each other as I watch, I'm bored." Naruko ordered airily and the two did as such as they laid on the ground, with Karin on top and Haku on the bottom as they sucked each other's quim, "Whoever lasts longest will get a reward." She added and the girls doubled their efforts to get their sister maid to cum first.

Naruko watched and thought back to what her Master had told her yesterday…

_-Flashback-_

"_Become a Shinso." Naruko shuttered in awe at what her Master had stated._

"_Yes." Eva said as she let go of Naruko, who gave a small whine at losing her Master's touch, Eva chuckled lightly at this and continued, "When I first turned, I was all alone, it was one of the reasons why I put you under my wing, you reminded me so much of myself from back then. When I trained my first apprentice, I felt happy, someone to teach, someone eager to learn, to not be lonely anymore, but fate can be cruel and Negi had passed on. But with you, you can join me, not only would I never be lonely again, but you would be able to stay at my side forever. Isn't that wonderful?" Eva asked with a smile the shined like the moon at night._

_Naruko was silent as her mind raced to process this…and promptly fainted._

_Eva stared at her downed apprentice and laughed loudly while holding her stomach. After her giggles subsided and wiping a tear from her eye, she said, "She is always so entertaining."_

_-Flashback end-_

After waking up and feeling quiet embarrassed, Naruko stated she had no idea what to do and feared her Master for being indecisive.

Evangeline understood perfectly and stoked her cheek lovingly while saying she had as much time as she wanted to chose; well, actually she had a few years to chose since her Master didn't want her to be an immortal raisin, but still have a young appearance~

Hm, the sound of having a 14 year old body chronologically while being much older as time went on sounded cool. She didn't understand why her Master had such a problem with her height, the thought of going all sex happy in such a small body was a turn on to the younger blonde.

And now she was horny, dammit!

The sound of quickened breath cut her from her musing and she watched as the two girls continued to eat each other out.

Here it comes~

Haku let out a quiet squeal as she came her little heart out and drenched Karin's face as the red head came a few seconds later with a shutter of a breath and smeared her essence all over Haku's face as she rubbed her quim over the ice girl's face to further spread it.

This was one of the things she loved. Haku was a bit more quiet then the rest of her girls when coming, but when forced she could be one hell of a screamer.

Naruko had asked her about that in fact.

Haku stated that as a toy she should show no signs of pleasure. Her Master was the only one who should be satisfied, while Haku herself should be pleased at being used.

God she knew how to get the blonde horny as making the ice girl scream was even more satisfying after that tidbit.

Karin on the other hand tended to shutter in a very sexy way as she came with a lost look in her eyes.

Anyway, they were both panting, but Karin was beaming like a child getting a present and Haku looked saddened.

Naruko stood up and walked over to Karin and patted her head, "Good job Karin, for your reward I'll be seeing you in my room tonight as I have something special just for you~" the blonde said as she caressed the redheads cheek lovingly.

Karin blushed and looked eager for when night came around.

"Now, I'm going out, be sure to clean up you two~" Naruko said as she waved to her maids and headed out to the village.

After Karin and Haku were alone, the redhead turned to the ice girl, "Wanna clean up and go watch Anko and Tayuya fuck each other's brains out while making out?" she asked bluntly.

Haku shrugged, "Sure." She said as she knelt down and began to lick the floor clean along with Karin.

Fubuki quietly left the room to go clean up and cry herself to sleep in her room after being brutally used.

**0 With Naruko 0**

Naruko spun her parasol as she walked to her destination.

Where you ask?

Well, the blonde felt somewhat bad about being so indecisive she wanted to get Master some flowers.

The flower of choice was of course lilacs, they were her Master's favorite.

Heck, it was in her activation key after all!

Sadly, the best flower shop was Yamanaka's shop.

Damn, she just hoped that little fangirl wasn't there. She didn't want to hear about losing the Uchiha like she had heard from Haruno all week, well her clones hearing about.

Fubuki got a couple of extra beatings for that~

As she entered the shop the gods must seriously hate her as low and behold, Ino was attending the counter.

After muttering a small string of curses, Naruko walked up to the counter.

"Welcome, how may I help?" Ino drawled out with no enthusiasm.

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Well that attitude must do wonders for business." The sun-kiss blonde quipped as she tapped her closed parasol on her shoulder.

"Whoa!" Ino shouted in surprise, "Naruko?! What are you doing here?" the platinum blonde asked.

Naruko raised an eyebrow, "I'm getting my mother some flowers as a gift. A bouquet of purple lilacs if you will." She said

"Oh? Getting mommy a present~" Ino teased lightly, "Even though you're such a tough girl, you're a mama's girl after all~" she said with a giggle, just to lift her spirits up a bit.

Naruko blushed lightly as it was true, "Hmph, coming from a daddy's girl like you Yamanaka, I'll take it as a compliment." She countered with ease; after all, she was an expert at witty banter while her Master was, well, a master~

Ino smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment too since it is so true." She said as she wrapped the flowers and priced them as Naruko paid for it, "So…um, how's your team doing? Forehead's been down, not sure about your sensei. I know you and Sasuke didn't exactly get along, but how are you dealing with it?" she asked sincerely.

After all, your teammate turns traitor, dies a few days later while being mutilated and forever disgracing his clan in the eyes of the village.

That kinda thing sticks to a person a bit.

Naruko snorted, "I really don't care. Haruno hadn't stopped crying since she refuses to believe her 'soul mate' was a traitor. Heard she had to see your dad?"

Ino nodded, Sakura was still in slight shock. While she, too, was devastated about losing Sasuke, once she found out he turned traitor, well, her affections to the late Uchiha took a nosedive. She was loyal to her home and couldn't really accept that he did it just for something like power.

It was kinda a dumb move really.

"Yeah, she's shaken alright." Ino said, "This might make her quit or something, since she really became a ninja just to get close to Sasuke." The platinum blonde admitted.

Naruko tsk'd in annoyance, "Such a pathetic reason to be a ninja, at least you did because of your clan." She said

Ino nodded, while she may have liked Sasuke, the reason she became a ninja was to follow in her clans footsteps. She knew she wasn't a powerhouse like Naruko here, but she kinda resolved to become a better ninja.

The Chunin exam showed her how much of a gap there was between what she thought of herself and the reality of her skills.

Then an idea hit her, "Hey, um, what are you doing after this?" Ino asked curiously.

Naruko raised an eyebrow, "I was going to bring these back to my mother, relax, and maybe do a little training, why?" she asked in return.

Ino sigh, "Listen, you're like super strong and, I don't know, I envy that a little, I really want to make my dad proud, but…" she trailed off.

"You suck." Naruko said bluntly.

Ino winced, "Yeah, so um, maybe, we could train together some time?" she asked hopefully.

Naruko looked at her in a calculated gaze, causing her fellow blonde to gulp a bit.

Hm, maybe, yes, she didn't have a blonde in collection of toys and with her eagerness to get stronger, she could use that as an advantage and slowly not only train her physically to be a better ninja, but shape and break her as another little sub to own.

Plus Ino was a big gossip too and it would be good to know the rumors going around about herself in case some were conspiring against her.

It was a gamble though since she is from a mind reader clan.

Mmm, but it was worth the risk since she knew Ino would be such a fun toy to own and would fill out nicely in the future…yes it would be like one of those Dating Sims her Master played where you had to take your time to gain the girl or in this case toy.

Perhaps taking it slow would be an interesting change of pace~

"Fine, but if you want to train with me, you'll do as I say…agreed?" Naruko asked in a harden tone.

Ino nodded, "You bet." With a bit of resolve in her voice that Naruko found amusing as the girl would be screaming her name in ecstasy in the future.

Naruko nodded, "Good." She said, "I'll be back later then." She said as she walked out.

"Thanks!" Ino said in a grateful tone.

As Naruko started to head back home she let out a small wicked laugh. Oh making that girl suffer for all her little comments that she had given her at the academy will be quite pleasant since she couldn't do anything to a clan heir at the time, but now?

Well it was going to be such a cakewalk~

**0 Back at home 0**

Naruko took off her shoes as she walked in and hung her parasol on the coat rack. She adjusted the flowers in her hand and cradled them as she looked around for her Master and pouted due to the fact that she was nowhere in sight.

She snapped her fingers and a chacha maid was there in seconds, "Put these in water and present them to Master once she returns on my behalf." Naruko said and the maid nodded and proceeded to do so.

The blonde sighed as she headed to her room and changed into her sailor fuku and placed her witch's hat on.

"Goin' somewhere Naruko-chama?" Zero asked from her little area in Naruko's room.

"Yes, I'm training with Yamanaka today." The blonde stated.

Zero blinked, "You mean the dumb blonde from the academy?" she asked with her head tilted to the side.

Naruko bobbed her head, "Yep. She felt weak, asked me for some help, and I'll take my time with her to join my collection." She asked as she attached the Nuibari to the small of her back, "After all, I am an evil mage. No training from me is free~" she said in a menacing tone as she licked her lips.

Zero giggled, "As expected of Naruko-chama. Can I come too? Please~" the doll begged as she wanted to see that little annoyance suffer.

Naruko got into a thinking position, "Hm, naw, if your there, you'll scare my new prey away. Once she's tightened under my control somewhat then you can come along." She said

Zero pouted, like someone had saved a kitten from drowning.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Naruko asked as she struck a pose in her mirror for fun.

What? She couldn't admire her own body?

It was just so sexy~

"That pink haired one was busy bandaging herself up while crying and then went back to work cleaning up her blood and cum from earlier. Oh and ice girl and rosy made out while cleaning up their mess too. Red is still with crazy, though she keeps asking for candles." Zero pointed out.

Naruko turned her head to the doll in amusement, "So my first two were getting it on huh? So nice to see them getting along." She said as she sounded like a proud parent, "I hope Anko remembers she has a job to do." She stated, "I need her to keep tabs on T&I for me. Whoruno!" she barked and Fubuki came stumbling into the room in less than 5 seconds.

"Yes mistress?" the pink haired bitch asked in a quivering voice, not wanting another punishment.

"Tell Anko her time is up and head to work." The blonde said in a commanding tone.

Fubuki bowed, "Yes mistress, right away mistress." She said with another bow as she hurried along.

"You _sooo_ enjoy doing that~" Zero teased

Naruko smirked at her partner, "Of course~" she answered, "Well I'm heading out. Give Master my regards if you see her…actually where is she?" the blonde asked with a question mark above her head.

Zero shrugged, "Something about getting a pet bird." The doll answered honestly.

"Weird." Naruko muttered with a blink as she headed towards the front door and put her boots on, "I'll be back later." She called out to let her maids know. She headed back to Ino's place and saw her ready as well.

"Well I hope you're ready to sweat." Naruko said with an evil grin.

Now Ino would have blanched at the thought of sweating, but she was going to have to tough it out if she wanted to get better.

"Let's walk, on the way we'll review some things from what I saw in the exam." Naruko said and Ino nodded as she was walking next to her fellow blonde.

"Hit me with what you got." Ino said as she was prepared for Naruko's usual brutality in the form of words.

"Your taijutsu was that of an academy student for starters. That is a basic thing and we will work on that. Next have you considered a weapon? It would help with your taijutsu. Next would be your clan jutsu. All I know is that you guys read minds, I'm not asking for secrets, but I know your clan does a few other things, correct? Have you tried to use elemental jutsu?" Naruko asked

"Um." Ino thought, "I never really thought about using a weapon. And yea, I could use some help with taijutsu. As for my clan jutsu, I know another one, but daddy says I'm not ready yet for the rest." She said in crestfallen tone, "As for other jutsu, no, not really."

"Hm." Naruko hummed, "If you just stick to your clan jutsu then your nothing but a one trick pony. A ninja needs to have a large variety of skills. So let's head to the weapon shop, pick out a weapon or two and chakra paper."

"Chakra paper?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow as the made there way to the market district.

"You pump chakra into it and it tells you your affinity your charka is. Then you train in that affinity, resulting in making it easier to learn how to create and control the nature in question." Naruko answered as they entered the weapon shop, where Tenten was handling the counter.

The bun-haired girl saw Naruko and scrunched her face a bit, "How can I help you?" she asked in a slightly harsh tone. She was kinda upset at what happened to her teammate, but business was business.

At least Neji stopped his fate rants now.

"Hello to you too. Can I get some chakra paper, a decent tanto, a ½ meter Kusarigama with a detachable chain, and a book on basic poisons." Naruko said as she thought up a style that would play to her soon to be slave's style, or at least the style she wanted her to have.

"Wow, what's all this for?" Tenten asked as she went to get the items.

Naruko waved her hand airily, "This one decided to get serious about her career and asked me for help. So I'm not half-assing it." She said with a faint smile.

"Um let me pay for it, since you know, you're helping me and all." Ino said as she used what little allowance she had left to pay for the items.

"Thanks for your business!" Tenten said as she handed Ino the bag of items as the weapons were sheathed and wrapped for easy storage.

As they headed out, Naruko took the chakra paper out of the bag, "Now we go to the library. While we do, well test your affinity. For example," Naruko said as she pumped some chakra into the card. It split in two and then turned to dust as it crumbled away, "You pump some of your chakra into it and tada, you know your affinity. As you can see since mine split in two, I have wind nature and it turned to dust and crumbled away, so I have an earth nature also. Your turn." She said as she wiped the dust off her hand and walked to their next location.

Ino took a card and pumped some of her chakra into it and it became damp.

Ino blinked, "So I have a water affinity?" she guessed as Naruko walked by her side and nodded.

"It seems you do. This is good. Since you lack long range jutsu outside your clan jutsu, which is still somewhat limited in range, this will help greatly. We'll find a low level Suiton for you." Naruko answered as they made it to the library about 10 minutes later.

They headed to the jutsu section of the library and looked at the Suiton section in it.

"Here's a good one. **Suiton: Teppōdama**. C-rank, one handseal, and good for any range." Naruko said as she handed Ino the scroll.

The platinum blonde looked it over and nodded as she checked it out and headed to training ground 10 to get to work.

**0 Training Ground 10 0**

The training ground was empty since it was her team's day off, but that was fine with Ino. Now they could be surprised at what she was able to do…well after a lot of training of course.

"Now, we'll start off with the tanto. Longer than a kunai, but shorter than a katana, it'll give you a slight edge until your taijutsu is better. Since cutting an opponent doesn't take that much strength, but more along speed to get the slash in, we'll work on your speed too." Naruko explained as she did a kata with the knife in rapid speed, "Once you do that, then we can move up to the Kusarigama."

Ino was in awe at the rapid kata, "Yea, I was going to ask about that."

Naruko nodded, "The Kusarigama will let you slash from a distance or bind your enemies with its chain. Since the chain detaches, you can also dual wield it as a Kama with the tanto. Next, you deal with plants all the time, the poison book can guide you through making some basic poisons, from paralyses to death educing as you coat your weapons with it. From there, it would be easier to get them with your clan jutsu. Also try to get into genjutsu as it would help you with misdirection and make it even easier to get them with your clan jutsu." She explained,

Ino blinked at her, "Why the crap aren't you a sensei?" she asked as the way the blonde made a style that fit her needs was amazingly fast and it played to her strengths so well.

Naruko shrugged, "Because I only help those of whom and when I want to." She answered, "So start running laps and then we'll work on the jutsu. Also take the tanto and swing it around a bit to get a feel for it." She said as she handed Ino the blade.

"Hai!" the platinum blonde said with a big smile.

"Oh and no slacking." Naruko said as she drew the famed longsword with a glint in her eye, "As I'll use you as practice for my blade." she grinned, though she was only going to practice it on some trees to get a few techniques down.

Making her fellow blonde scared was just something fun to do~

Ino gulped, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

**0 Later 0**

As the day ended, Naruko bid Ino farewell and said they would meet the next day or so to continue, but Naruko had instructed her to do all she could when she was free. Ino nodded to that and headed home to shower.

As Naruko walked home, she saw a familiar purple haired woman and smirked. She did a small subtle spell, one that messed with a person's mind, so slowly but surely it would ruin the woman and make her easier to manipulate under her control when it was time.

She entered her house and went to one of her maid's room to tell them to make her something to eat and saw Fubuki with a kunai to her throat, held in shaking hands and tears flowing from her eyes.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruko asked in a deadly voice as her eyes were narrowed.

"I-I-I…" Fubuki stammered in fear.

Naruko was on her in an instant and grabbed the kunai in one hand and held Fubuki by her hair in another, "Everyone in the resort now!" Naruko shouted in rage as she dragged a kicking and screaming Fubuki by her hair and her maids quickly followed her through the teleporter.

Naruko threw Fubuki in the center of the large clearing used for training and relaxing.

"Today this little cowardly bitch tried to kill herself. If it's one thing I hate, it's people who can't handle their job. So I'm going to rape her until she is entirely broken…and you will all watch as she becomes nothing but a sex doll." Naruko said to her maids who looked shocked.

Fubuki shrank back, "No, please, kill me, please kill me." she cried as Naruko tackled her to the ground and ripped her outfit to shreds and grabbed a skin colored double headed strap-on that was nearby that her Master used. After putting it in, she made 30 clones, "I'm going to destroy your very existence until you are nothing but a cum happy doll." Naruko said in a deadly calm tone as two of her clones pieced Fubuki's bottom holes and the original took the pinkette's mouth while grabbing her pigtails.

As they ruthlessly raped her body with harsh thrusts, the already broken girl felt her mind going numb as Naruko used her magic to manipulate her mind.

The girls watched in horror as they already past ten minutes and then something happened.

Their master and her clones came, but not normally.

They came with sperm out of the strap-on.

Fubuki's holes were filled and she chocked on cum in her throat, but Naruko just shoved her strap-on further in, getting muffled gags.

"Do you like that feeling?" Naruko asked as another set of clones entered Fubuki's bottom holes again, "This is a magic strap-on that Master uses. Basically, when I cum, the toy turns my cum to sperm. You won't get pregnant, so no worries there, but you will drown in it by the time I'm done with you." She said as she came in her mouth once again.

"So pray to whatever deity you want with what little time you have left...because you won't be thinking for yourself for much longer." Naruko said with the cruelest smile the maids had ever seen.

And so they watched as the former Yuki-nin was fucked for hours on end as their master made more and more clones while the she stepped away to watch.

The pinkette had passed out multiple times, but her collar shocked her awake every time. Her pink hair was now sticky and white as her skin looked as though she was glazed. Not an inch of her body wasn't stained in the white substance.

By the time they had noticed, it was already 20 hours. After 289 clones had used her non-stop, the girl's eyes were blank.

Unknown to the maids, Naruko had basically used magic to close everything but the bare necessities in the girl's mind to make her perfect for her new job.

The blonde walked over to the shell of the girl and grabbed her by her cum covered hair and dragged her through the cum of her clones. The girl's body was still moving her hips in a slow manner as though she was still having sex and was murmured unintelligent things from her sore and used throat.

Naruko dropped the cum covered girl in front of her maids.

All was quiet until their master spoke.

"I don't want this anymore. It's yours to use at your pleasure as your own cum dump when you have free time, though you have to take care of it." Was all the blonde said as she walked to her room in the resort to rest and licked her hand clean of her essence, "Also know that if any of you try to upset me as she had…you'll be just like that." She said pointing to the now doll-like human.

All the maids looked at Fubuki and gulped silently and made sure to never anger their master like the pinkette had done.

"Karin! I'll postpone your reward for tomorrow, I'm tired." Naruko called out from down the hall.

"Yes master." Karin answered back and was a bit upset, but understood entirely.

"Also clean up all that cum by morning!" the blonde shouted, "I don't want to hear Master complaining about it!"

Needless to say the group of sex slave maids did as told and very well knew that some of them were going to have a stomachache after they finished cleaning.

**0 1 Week Later 0**

Naruko had seen Ino the entire week and had to say that she was improving, well a little, but still far better then she had been.

She finally nailed that Suiton jutsu and her fellow blonde had told her she used it in a spar with sloth. It definitely woke the boy up and surprised him as Ino managed to nail him with her **Shintenshin no Jutsu-**(Mind Body Switch Technique) afterwords and finished it off by running into a tree at top speed just before releasing the jutsu and held her new tanto to his throat.

Sloth had a big lump on his head that day~

Speaking of sloth, she couldn't believe that he became Chunin and she didn't!

Apparently it was something about nearly killing a fellow Konoha-nin that ruined her chances.

Which was bullshit since if she had been nearly killed, highly unlikely I know, they would have promoted the Hyuuga to Jonin on the spot, the bastards!

Master was a bit peeved too, but understood that the bastards couldn't understand her awesomeness~

Anyway, apparently the old monkey's son had asked her where she (Ino) had learned all these things and told him that she (Naruko) had helped her.

That raised so many flags as the sun-kiss blonde was not known to help out of the goodness of her heart.

If she had any~

Naruko had in fact liked Ino since she was very fashionable in her opinion, now if only she wasn't such a fan-girlish bitch in the academy, she may have tried to befriend her or at least acquaintance her.

She did a few more missions on the side. She had a strange run-in with a guy who was obsessed with funerals, though he did have the Kiba blades, so Naruko killed him and the kid with him so she could add them to her collection. So now she was 4 for 7 with the famed Kiri swords.

Chachazero was happy that day.

On another mission, she had the chance to run into one of that snakes bases that held this freaky psycho guy and his butt buddy bone guy.

Oh she killed them easy, but they were just so damn annoying.

Murder this, Orochimaru-sama that.

It was like an endless record~

Though bone guy kept coughing up blood the whole fight and she didn't even cause it!

She pouted at that.

At least there were a lot of freaky transforming prisoners there to kill and lift her spirits with.

Sadly things had gotten a bit boring lately as she didn't have any missions or anything to do in general!

It was then when Jiraiya swung by and offered her a chance to travel with him and learn stuff about chakra on the side as he did his spy thing.

Naruko had laughed in his face saying why would she leave when she could learn all that here and keep going on fun missions that let her kill.

So after hours of arguing and agreements, Naruko would stay in Konoha and do missions while Jiraiya would come back a few times a year for a week or two to teach her about jutsu and Fuinjutsu.

They started her training then and there by working on affinity training first, **Kage Bunshin **ruled once again, and she had mastered it within a week's time.

The process was simple to do. First she had to turn a leaf into dust. Jiraiya had said to focus on the grainy feeling of dust and sand and the dry texture of it. So after drying out some leafs and then turning them into dust within seconds, she had completed the first exercise. She spent the rest of the week turning rocks of both small and large scale into dust. She had progressed to the point where even boulders the size of a house would turn into a pile of dust when she was done with it, much to Jiraiya's pride and joy.

So with that out of the way, she spent her time to learn 6 Doton jutsu.

**Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu-**(Earth Release: Hiding in the Rock Technique), **Doton: Kage Bushin-**(Earth Release: Shadow Clone), **Doton: Ganban Kyū-**(Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin), **Doton: Retsudo Tenshō-**(Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm), **Doton: Yomi Numa-**(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld), and **Doton: Kishou Hashira-o Hakai-teki Iwa-**(Earth Release: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars).

She liked the last one the most because it was large and flashy~

Next she would have to work on her wind affinity and since the only other wind affinity users in Konoha were the old monkey's son and that one-eyed bastard that wanted her to be Konoha's weapon, it was tough choosing who to ask.

Jiraiya had said to get used to earth first and wait a bit and while waiting she should try to pop water balloons and rubber balls with just her chakra for some reason.

Weird~

During her off time she had continued to torment that Anbu woman from afar and now?

It was just a matter of time.

Just a matter of time~

**0**

It was early in the morning and Naruko went to the breakfast table to see her Master sipping some tea while reading and wearing her glasses, which Naruko found so sexy, and glanced at her, "Good morning Naruko, sleep well?" Eva asked with a naughty smile.

Naruko beamed at her Master, she had made Tayuya sing or in reality scream all night long as she pounded away at her ruthlessly.

The redhead's voice was so beautiful when she was in ecstasy.

"Morning to you as well Master and I did, thank you for asking. Do you have any plans today Master?" Naruko asked as she hadn't gotten to spend much time with her mother-figure and it had upset her somewhat at not being near her.

Eva smiled, "No, not at all really. Actually I was planning on teaching you something today." She revealed

Naruko's eyes lit up, "Really?!" she asked in an excited voice and her cheeks flushed as Eva laughed daintily at her.

"Yes pet, but do try to keep your excitement down until we begin. Also I think it would be best to get out of your jammies~" Eva teased as a chacha maid placed the classic western egg, bacon, and toast breakfast before her student.

Naruko flushed deeper as she looked down at her bunny and carrot printed pj's.

What? They were cute!

Naruko's hair covered her flustered face as she modestly ate her breakfast quietly.

After getting dressed in a pair of black cotton short shorts that hugged her shapely rear, a loose black tank-top, and a pair of black kung fu slippers, the apprentice mage went into the resort and saw her Master in the usual black sailor fuku and stockings they wore, but had black skin tight armlets on from her wrists to her elbows too and Chachazero walking next to her.

And now she was getting a bit horny at seeing her Master, gods she hoped her Master would take her after training.

At least they would only have to shower once~

"Now…" Eva drawled out as she grinned a haughty grin to her little student, who by the way had a fine rear if her eyes saw correctly, she knew getting her those shorts were a good idea, "I am going to teach you one of the most powerful spells that I've ever created." She said as she held out a rolled up scroll that had her full name printed on it and was tied tightly by a red knotted thread.

"Is it in the scroll?" Naruko asked with her head tilted to the side in an adorable fashion.

Eva gave a wicked grin; "In a way…" she trailed off as she walked up to Naruko and placed into her hands, "Once you open this scroll Naruko, there is no coming back from darkness." Eva said in a serious tone with narrowed eyes.

Naruko blinked, but gained a serious look as well, "I've been surrounded by darkness my entire life Master." She said in a soft whisper, "Even as the Gospel of Darkness, you've always been my greatest light though." She said with a smile, causing Eva to blush with a huff and avoid her apprentices adoring gaze as Chachazero giggled at her creator's tsun tsun personality.

Naruko opened the scroll with no fear and read some of the Latin scripts printed on it, as she continued reading, a head began to rise out of the center of the scroll.

"Ah!" Naruko eeped in surprise as she dropped the scroll and blushed at the laughter of her Master which resulted her 'eeping'.

As the figure completely exited the scroll, Naruko saw a naked version of her Master floating in the air next to the real one.

"_Oh? Another fool willing to embrace darkness freely?" _Naked Master asked with an evil grin.

Naruko's face enflamed and she held her cheeks as blood dripped from her nose, "T-Two Master's? I'm not ready for that; I mean Master is as dominating as it is in bed, but two at once? Though I wouldn't mind really…" she muttered the last part in a submissive fashion and was conked on the head by a harisen from the dressed Eva.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" the elder blonde shouted with a blush of her own, but filed that idea in the back of her head for later as it did sound fun.

Naruko rubber her bump and looked at the floating Eva, "Um, so what now?" Naruko asked

"_This!" _Naked Eva said with a psychotic smile as she grabbed Naruko's head and magic fluctuated between the hand and head.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruko shouted as it felt as though her brain was melting.

"_Prove yourself. If you cannot, you're finished!" _Was all naked Eva shouted in mad glee as she entered Naruko's mind and the younger blonde's body crumbled to the floor, only to be caught by Eva.

"Consider this your mid-term my little apprentice." The chibipire said to Naruko's prone form and handed her to one of the chacha maids to place her in a bed and to keep watch over her while healing any injuries she gains.

"You think she can do Master?" Zero asked in slight worry for her friend.

Eva grinned down at the puppet, "Of course, she _is_ my apprentice after all." She answered with little to no doubt.

"Okay." Zero nodded, though she was still worried for Naruko.

_'Now to think up a way to make another artificial me and screw Naruko's brains out later~' _Eva thought with a perverted grin as she licked her lips.

"Oh~ Master's planning something naughty~" Zero said as she saw the grin.

Eva huffed, "So? Naruko belongs to me and she's happy that I love her like that." She explained while folding her arms.

Zero giggled, "I know, but Naruko-chama gets the same grin as Master when _she's_ planning something naughty too." The doll said.

Eva smiled, "Well she always was a quick study~" she said in a haughty tone and sounded like a proud parent.

"You really love Naruko-chama, don't ya Master." Zero asked with her head tilted to the side.

Eva nodded, "Of course…she's like the child I've never had…so I know she'll be able to do this." The vampire said with a gentle smile on her lips.

Zero nodded, she was sure Naruko-chama would like to hear that too, but Master would throw her in the fireplace if she told Naruko-chama that she got all mushy about her.

**0 In Naruko's mind 0**

"Ow~" Naruko moaned as she sat up and looked around…all she could see was white.

"Crap…did I die?" she asked

"Not yet." A voice by her ear whispered.

"Whoa!" Naruko shouted in surprise and saw naked Master, who was now wearing a plain cloak over her sexy body, was right next to her.

"On your guard." 'Eva' said with a grin and a long purple hued _**Ensis Exsequens**_ erupted from her right hand.

Naruko summoned her blue hued _**Ensis Exsequens **_to match hers and blocked as her fake Master swung down at her.

"Good, if you don't protect yourself you will die. Though only a mental one." The clone added, "Hm, a very fine _**Ensis Exsequens**_, you intend to copy me?"

Naruko cracked a grin, "Well Master is my idol, the one who I strive to be, but as I get older, as I get stronger, I've started to break away in hopes of standing next to her one day instead of being a copy as you call it, but for now? I'm content with how I fight." She said as started to force fake Eva back with her strength, but the clone stepped up and started to push her back in return and sent her tumbling across the ground.

Naruko stood back up and saw that their surroundings had changed as they were now in the Konoha or to be specific the Chunin exam stadium.

"You really are a fool to willingly choose darkness." 'Eva' said as she was now dressed in a small black dress with a transparent skirt so one could see her small silk black panties and a large black cloak. She floated in the air and had _**Ensis Exsequens**_ in both hands.

Naruko scanned the area, "So we are in my mind somehow it seems." She mused, "And this Master is definitely not really…even though that outfit is absolutely sexy on her." She surmised as she casted **_Melodia Bellax _**as a blue hued aura surrounded her. She would have to cast **_Vis Maxima _**just as she went for physical attacks and end it every time she wasn't.

The younger blonde smiled at her opponent, "So? I was denied light, nurtured in darkness, and my heart blackened from it. _**Negari Lux, Nutritus Obsuri, Atrati Cor.**_" The girl said.

The clone smiled back, "I see, it fits then does it not? But tell me, what is darkness jou-chan?" 'Eva' questioned, "The shadow opposing the light. The night opposing the day. Right and wrong. Good and evil. Order and chaos. Rationality and irrationality. But what you need to live through this is simple power." She said as she started to chant and pointed her hands at Naruko, _"__**Lic lac la lac lilac: Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallitatio Tellustris!-**_(Come, Spirits of Ice! Tundra and Glacier Spread Forth into the Air, in the Realm of White Night! Frozen Earth!)_**"**_

Just as the spell was cast, ice spears rose from the ground and Naruko jumped back multiple times to evade them as they covered the entire stadium.

_**"Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Jaculatio Fulgoris!**_-(Scathach, who reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my hands thirty thorn-bearing spirit lances. Throwing Spears of Lightning!)_**" **_Naruko casted and launched 12 lightning spears as they pierced through the ice and headed for 'Eva'.

'Eva' dodged and used a dagger form of _**Ensis Exsequens**_ to strike down any spears that got close to her.

"Not bad, using your answer to start up your activation key so you could cast faster, very sneaky~" the cloned said with a grin, "The beginning of darkness, a dark hole that will consume everything. The origin of chaos. _**Lic lac la lac lilac:**__**Veni**__**ant Spiritus Glacies**__**! **__**Ruptis**__**S**__**piritu**__**s G**__**lacies**__**!**_ _**Nivis Casus!**_-(Come Ice Spirits! Burst Ice Spirits! Snowfall!)_**" **_ 'Eva' chanted as an avalanche of snow rushed towards Naruko.

"_**Negari Lux, Nutritus Obsuri, Atrati Cor: **__**Cataracta Quae Dividit Terrum****!**_-(Earth-Rending Torrent!)_**"**_ Naruko countered as magma burst from the ground and splashed against sea of snow and melted it.

Just as Naruko was going to chant again, 'Eva' was above her with her hand covered in purple energy, "If you do not understand what this means…you will lose against me and die." She said casually and brought her fist down.

Naruko rolled out of the way just in time as the fist made a crater in the ground.

'_Darkness consumes everything. This version of master may only be an illusion, but she is still stronger than me.' _Naruko thought, _'Calm yourself and think. Master taught you all of this; she showed you what it was that darkness is.' _She thought as she watched 'Eva' slowly walk towards her and vanish!

"You shouldn't space out like that pet." A voice whispered in her ear and felt herself stabbed through the stomach. Naruko coughed some blood and looked down to see 'Eva's' _**Ensis Exsequens**_ coming out of her gut and 'died'.

**0 In the real world 0**

Eva was tapping her foot as she watched the chacha maids cleaning and healing Naruko's wounds that kept appearing. It had only been a few hours so far, but she was beginning to worry slightly.

It shouldn't take this long; Naruko should know what to do! So why wasn't she doing it?! Eva shouted in her mind.

"You okay Master?" Zero asked

"She should be done; she should be out of the Phantasmagoria by now." Eva muttered to herself.

"No worries Master, she'll do you. You said she would." Zero said

"I know what I said!" Eva said as she raised her voice, "Once she is done, I'm punishing her for not doing it faster!" she said, but there was a small crack in her tone, if one could hear it, it would be a tone of worry seeping into her usual confident voice.

**0 Back in the Phantasmagoria 0**

Naruko dodged as she was in her chakra cloak version 2 with 6 tails and fired **Renzoku Bijūdama**-(Continuous Tailed Beast Balls) at 'Eva'.

The clone dodged while laughing, "Come on! It's only been about 40 or so hours, you must be getting tired!" she taunted as she fired back several _**Iaculatio Grandinis**_-(Hailstone Spear Throw).

Naruko used her chakra tails and arms to dodge the warhead sized spears.

'Eva' was behind her once again and grabbed her by her neck and ignored the chakra poisoning her cloak should be giving her opponent from touching the younger blonde. The clone smiled as she unleashed a burst of ice that froze Naruko solid.

"Time to die once again~" the clone sang as she crushed Naruko.

The apprentice mage rose with a gasp as she was now shoeless, her shorts were tattered, and her shredded shirt was hanging from only her left shoulder as she was covered in cuts from head to toe.

She was panting as she looked at 'Eva' and the destruction of at least 2/3's of the imaginary Konoha.

'_Come on, come on! Think!' _Naruko roared in her mind as she thought of what to do, _'Darkness, darkness, darkness…wait!' _she thought as she used **Shundo **to dodge one of 'Eva's' powerful punches.

"Here it comes!" 'Eva' shouted as she casted _**Malleus Aquilonis**_-(Hammer of the Ice God). The giant sphere of ice came down and Naruko ran through some handsigns.

"**Doton: Kishou Hashira-o Hakai-teki Iwa!" **Naruko shouted as she slammed her hands to the ground and 6 large spears of earth erupted from the ground and pierced the ice ball and the force of the ball broke the pillars of rock, causing them both to break apart and fall towards Naruko.

The younger blonde moved to get out of the way, but 'Eva' was on top of her and attacked with _**Ensis Exsequens**_ covered hands and Naruko copied her in hopes to block the vaporizing attack.

After a quick exchange of strikes, 'Eva' swung a kick with her bare foot at Naruko's neck, who dodged it, but 'Eva's' sharp nail clipped the side of her neck and drew blood as it sent the younger blonde spiraling to the ground.

Naruko quickly recovered and landed on all fours, but 'Eva' was already over her and smashed her foot into the younger blonde's back, making Naruko cough up some blood as the force of 'Eva's' kick made a crater under her.

Naruko used her hands as quickly as possible from her position and made some handsigns as she slammed her hands to the ground and had a **Doton: Kishou Hashira-o Hakai-teki Iwa **rip through her body, letting her get a solid hit on 'Eva' at the cost of dying once again.

As she stood up with a large hole in her shirt after being revived again, she looked at 'Eva' who was whipping the blood from her shoulder.

"To take advantage of the fact you can be revived just to get a hit on me, impressive." She praised with a smile, "But…" she trailed off and vanished again as she grabbed one of Naruko's arms and threw her hard, oh so very hard, into the Hokage tower.

As the tower collapsed around Naruko, she tried to get up again, but 'Eva' slammed her foot in her face, causing frost to spread around the younger blonde.

"I'm surprised you can still move. You're doing better than the last one though. In here, you can't sleep, you can't run, you can't die in this Phantasmagoria. To survive this long, you must have amazing willpower. But everyone has a limit and you must be reaching yours." 'Eva' said as she pressed her foot further into Naruko's face, "So far you've died at _least _47 times." She said as she charged some magic in her hand, "Will you be able to stand once again after this jou-chan?!" she shouted as she brought her fist down, killing Naruko for the 48th time.

Naruko coughed up blood as she tried to stand up once again.

'Eva' tsk'd in annoyance, "Again you try to stand up jou-chan? You know it won't make a difference. You can see your not cut out for darkness, perhaps you should return to the light while you still have the chance." She offered as she watched in amusement as the girl struggled to stand on her feet.

Naruko looked her in the eye as her hair covered most of her face and her mouth moved rapidly in a soft, near inaudible, whisper as one thousand black swords surround the younger blonde and controlled them via psychokinesis.

_**Mille Gladii Obsidianii**_**-**(Thousand Obsidian Swords)

"Fire." Naruko's whispered tone commanded and the floating swords did as such.

They launched by the hundreds at 'Eva' who dodged them, but Naruko was next to her in a second with two of the swords in her hands as she used them on her opponent and 'Eva' countered with _**Ensis Exsequens **_covered hands as they fought in the sky.

"Much better! We're finally even? Observe it! Savor it! Remember it! That is the source of your power!" 'Eva' stated as she charged magic into her right hand and destroyed 25 swords that were sent at her and continued her bladed clash with Naruko, "Your first instinct! Your first motive! Your first memory! But…" she said as she sliced Naruko, "That alone won't let you win! Too bad jou-chan." She said as she watched Naruko fall to the burning village below.

'_Dammit.'_

'_Dammit!'_

'_DAMMIT!'_

Naruko raged in her mind.

'_She's got me on the ropes here. What can I do?!'_

She thought rapidly, every word her Master every said about darkness.

One of the best things to do…was to use your opponent's power AGAINST THEM!

Was that it?

Did she literally mean that?

Use it against them in such a way?

It had to be.

It just had to be right!

_**Lic lac la lac lilac: Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae! Crystallitatio Tellustris!"**_ 'Eva' chanted as the dark snowstorm was blasted towards the descending Naruko.

Naruko held out her hand…and grabbed the spell!

'Eva's' eyes widened in surprise.

"_**Magia Erebea**_…darkness at its finest…a spell that uses magic and fuses it to one's soul…in other words…embrace magic itself…be it good or evil!" Naruko said as she grasped a portion of the spell, _**"Complexio!**_-(Seize)_**" **_she shouted to the heavens as the energy fused with her body as she landed on the ground.

'Eva' smiled a big smile, "Well done, jou-chan." She said as she floated towards the ground a few meters away from Naruko, "_**Magia Erebea**_. You understand." She said

Naruko looked at 'Eva', "You're my shadow, created from my memories in the form of my Master." She realized, "In a way…a part of me. It was never about defeating you to pass."

'Eva' smirked and summoned _**Ensis Exsequens**_ in her hand, "It sure took you a bit. But it's fine." She said as she held the energy blade in front of her face, "Now let me witness…" she said as she jumped in the air, "Your results!" she shouted as she flew towards Naruko, who was smirking.

And as they clashed, their power created a large explosion.

**0 In the real world 0**

Naruko cracked her eyes open and felt pain all over and groaned, "Oww~ Anyone get the license plate of the warship that decided to land on me?" she moaned

"_Nar-u-ko_." The furious tone of her Master said as she turned to see a dark aura around her lovely Master that she found hot.

"M-Master?" she squeaked in fear as her Master loomed over her aching form in the bed she seemed to be in.

As she looked at the numerous emotions playing on her Master's face, it finally decided to pause at a calm and narrowed eyed expression.

"What took you so long?" Eva asked sweetly.

Naruko gulped, "To be fair, naked you was killing me as I thought how to pass." She answered quickly.

Master was quiet as she pulled the blankets off, showing her nude form to all those in the room, which was only Master and Zero-chan though~

"Look at your forearms." Master ordered and the Jinchuuriki did so and noticed the set of black and purple swirling tattoos on her forearms.

"What are these?" Naruko questioned as they looked _awesome!_

"Proof." Evangeline answered as Naruko turned to face her Master, "Proof you've learned and somewhat mastered _**Magia Erebea**_. Now we will train you to use it correctly, but you can only use it in combat if your life is at risk…if overused, you take great risk of being overtaken by the spell, known as the _**Encroachment of Erebea**_ and risk becoming a monstrous and terrifying beast…if so you will never be able to retain your humanity…just like me." She said in a solemn tone.

Naruko was silent for a moment and gripped her hands tightly, "…I was never treated as if I was human to being with until I met you…I've done things people would call inhuman and will most likely continue to do so…and I will be a Shinso Vampire and stay by my Master, no, my mother's side…forever and ever." She said as she looked up at Eva and smiled brightly, "And if I have to be inhuman to do so, then so be it."

Evangeline blushed at the declaration as she felt a bit warm and fuzzy on the inside at being called a mother and felt excitement at Naruko's decision, "Don't, don't just say things like that with a smile, this, this is a very big decision and you're just going along with the mood to make your decision!" she said in a huff as she crossed her arms and turned her head to the side, but the blush was still present, "Though you made your decision…so no take backs." She childishly declared.

"Yes mother." Naruko said while still wearing a smile on her lips.

Eva just blushed harder.

Chachazero giggled, "Master is so tsundere~" she teased

Eva turned on the doll in anger and punted her out the window, "Shut up you!" she shouted in embarrassment.

Naruko yawned, "I'm going to rest for a bit Master, is that okay?" she asked as she went back to Master in hopes it would calm her teacher down.

Eva turned to Naruko with her blush under semi-control and nodded, "Yes. Rest well and we'll work things out in the morning."

"When will you change me?" Naruko asked eagerly.

Eva hummed and she crossed her arms and held her chin in her hand, "You'll have to stay in the resort more so your body can grow. Your body is about 14 now, so another 2 years in here." She answered

"2 years?!" Naruko yelled and Eva bonked her head.

"Yes, but I'll do the math later…and no I will not do it now." Eva scolded as she saw Naruko about to argue again, "I don't care if you like a small body just so you can get your freak on! You will not end up like I did in the height department if I have any say in it, which I do, young lady! You can use that physical illusion spell I taught you all you want when you've grown more, am I understood?" she asked

Naruko nodded meekly and Eva patted her head.

"Good, now rest." Eva said as she headed to the door, "Oh…and no nooky." She ordered

Naruko whined at that as Eva closed the door and the younger blonde covered her head with a pillow.

She wanted some good old TLC though~

**0 2 weeks later 0**

Uzuki Yugao was not having a good day.

As a member of Anbu, she was supposed to be a strong member of her village forged from the missions she went on.

But lately…

She was losing her edge; the death of Hayate was really affecting her.

It was all she could think about lately.

She kept hearing voices in her head saying it was all her fault, that she should have done something, it shook her core with how much it hurt.

And to her shame, she had told this to the Hokage, who without a doubt understood where she was coming from and told her to take her time, but not to end up like the Sannin had.

With flowers in hand, she headed to Hayate's grave with only the setting sun accompanying her.

As she entered the graveyard, she was surprised to see the rather infamous McDowell Jinchuuriki with flowers in her hands as well and set them down over a grave with the Uzumaki spiral on it. Ah, she was known as Uzumaki when she was younger before that foreigner adopted her or something. The only known Uzumaki she heard of was Uzumaki Kushina…wow how hard was it to figure that out?

She was there when the Sandaime announced her Uzumaki ties, but never to who her Uzumaki parent was.

The sailor fuku clad girl saw her and gave a small nod as she left. Yugao returned it as she headed to Hayate's grave.

_-With Naruko-_

Naruko smiled, she had learned her prey's routine to a T and was able to give her birth mother some flowers to be somewhat nice, not that she even knew the woman, but she could at least pay some respects to her for giving birth to the blonde.

Now it was time to set her trap as she would set off the worst illusion magic she could to help break the woman.

She watched in the shadows as the woman laid the flowers down on the grave and began to give a small prayer.

Naruko whispered the spell and watched as the purplette held her head in pain while whispering that it wasn't her fault and to leave her alone.

Now one last push~

And the woman collapsed on the grave.

Naruko smiled.

_-With Yugao-_

She woke up to hear the sound of cheers and jeers around her and saw that she was surrounded by men.

She was shocked, "Wha-What's going on?!" she shouted and tried to move, but her hands were bound to her ankles in steel wire and was naked!

The men ignored her as one unzipped his pants and spread her legs.

"No, no no no no! Help! Someone help me!" she shouted, but the men laughed at her as no one could hear her it seemed.

"I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you!" she shouted with tears staining her eyes as the man thrusted into her, causing her to throw her head back in a scream as pain filled her from the rough and dry entry.

The man continued to use her as he flipped her over so her face was against Hayate's grave.

She cried, oh how she cried, not only being raped, but on her deceased fiancés grave no less?!

How can anyone be so cruel? Pigs, all them pigs that deserve to be slaughtered!

She heard others unzipping their pants and circling around her as they jerked off at her. One even tried to went to put his member in her mouth. And as she was about to bite it, she felt paralyzed.

**Kanashibari no Jutsu-**(Temporary Paralysis Technique) she realized as the man used her now frozen open mouth.

They continued to use her; it felt like hours though the sun was still setting…NO! This couldn't be a genjutsu, could it?

Even as she was pounded into, she stopped the flow of her chakra and then spiked a large burst of it to combat the illusion…but nothing happened.

No, it was real, she was really being raped.

"You're so wet, you're liking this huh?" the bastard asked in a sick laugh as all the others followed and demeaned her as some came on her.

She hotly denied it, but she was moaning now.

"_Whore." _A whispered voice said.

She looked to see who said it and her eyes widened.

A ghostly looking Hayate was looking at her as his head was popping out from the grave.

"_You never loved me. You would just sell yourself to anyone you moaning whore!" _the ghost spat.

No, no she wouldn't she tried to say, but could only moan more.

The ghost kept insulting her, breaking her, chipping away what little defenses and securities she had left that had begun to deteriorate about a month or so ago.

She sobbed as the man came in her mouth and another entered her.

It continued for hours as the full moon looked over the scene as she was painted as white as the moon.

Her chocolate brown eyes continued to weep until a feminine voice spoke.

"Don't worry, forget him, I'll look out for you." The voice said in a gentle tone.

What?

She saw the McDowell girl with a strap-on going in her nice and easy, it was kinda nice, unlike the savage pounding she was enduring for the last few hours.

She no longer had a member in her mouth and saw that she was surrounded by many men and woman in the red light district of Konoha.

No, she was being screwed by a little girl in public!

She wanted to leave, but it felt so nice and she wanted to cum, how she wanted to cum so hard, but she just wouldn't gain her release!

"Hand over your will to me. You'll feel the greatest of pleasures~" the blonde whispered to her.

She wanted her release.

No, she _needed_ her release.

"Please." she begged

"Please what?" Naruko asked as she gave a long agonizing stroke into her quim.

"Please master?" Yugao guessed

"And with that my dear luna-flower, you are now mine." The blonde said as she came in her, causing herself to cum powerfully and passed out from sheer bliss.

Naruko stood up as she snapped her fingers and the illusion broke, showing they were still in the graveyard. The 'men' poofed, showing to be nothing but **Henge'd **clones with strap-on's as they poofed away too.

Naruko smiled at her newest toy, while the woman passed out from her spell earlier, she placed her discipline seal on her and weakened her mind further from the rough and tough Anbu she was, making her an easy picking while screwing her on her dead fiancée's grave.

Though the ghost **Henge **was a nice touch in her opinion~

She wiped some of her new toys cum off her thigh and liked it and let out a pleasurable sigh, it tasted fan-freaking-tastic~

She latched a slave collar on her newest bitch and **Shunshin'd **home with her prize.

**0 Cottage living room 0**

"Naruko~!" Eva called out as she walked into the living room to see Naruko her jammies with purple broken hearts on them and was reading a book.

She was about to talk when she heard panting and looked at the ground to see a chocolate colored eyed purple haired woman with porcelain skin in an all black version maid outfit and a slave collar around her neck as Naruko's foot pumping in and out of her cunny while Naruko's focus was solely on the book in her hands.

Eva put her hands on her hips, "Really? Another one?" she questioned in amusement.

Naruko peeked from the book and grinned; "Now I have an ear in Anbu. Say hello to my Master, Yugao."

"Hello master's Master." Yugao said in a gasp as she came all over Naruko's foot and got on her knees as she licked the foot clean.

Eva rolled her eyes playful, though she did have to say that Naruko was very skilled at breaking people~

"I have some things to do tomorrow, so you'll be on your own…do try to behave~" Eva teased and looked at the book, "What are you reading anyway?" she asked as she walked around the couch and loomed over her student's shoulder.

Naruko smiled, "Oh I was just thinking of getting a dog." She answered

Though the book was not filled with any kind of dog, but women of a certain clan.

**0**

**Done and done!**

…**Again the inner darkness of my mind has returned! All hail the evil of Ecchineer4Ever (Thanks Yuri-Hime-Chan for the name~)!**

**We have a new maid, a bit of foreshadowing for more, new sexy lemons and limes, and learning of MAGIA EREBEA! Yahoo!**

**I know it is kinda similar to Negi's test, but it was the only thing I had to base it off of and I think it came out well.**

**Naruko has made her decision too it seems. I don't even know how it was done, so I may do it off screen since it was never really specific on how Eva was turned besides it being done by magic.**

**Okay, now for a AN: Next I will be finishing up the Festival Arc of TMON, then I will be working on ROTK (finally, I know~), I wanted to do the retrival arc in one shot, but with the current pace of the manga, I want to see Sasuke decision out of sheer curiosity, so in order to not let you guys wait, I will be making it into two parts instead of one. This way we get to see each of the battles with the sound4 playout and some twists to it~ Will Sasuke live? Will Sasuke die? Who knows as I'm confused as to what to do right now since he makes a good antagonist for the timebeing. **

**Now tell me what your favorite parts were, please tell!**

**R&R, no flames, peace!**


End file.
